Sonea
by NirnaethNumenor
Summary: Po zakończeniu nowicjatu Sonea kontynuuje współpracę z Wielkiem Mistrzem i razem z nim likwiduje szpiegów Ichanich. Jednak nowi przybysze z Sachaki są przebieglejsi i potężniejsi od swoich poprzedników, a sekret Przywódcy Gildii oraz jego byłej podopieczniej jest coraz trudniejszy do utrzymania w tajemnicy.
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział I

Szła ulicami slumsów, rozglądając się ostrożnie. Mimo że była jednym z najpotężniejszych magów Gildii, nadal odczuwała mieszankę strachu i niepewności, przemierzając najbiedniejsze ulice miasta.

- Ej, mała, nie zabawisz się z nami ? – Na dźwięk schrypniętego głosu mężczyzny stojącego pod spelunką , zacisnęła rękę na sztylecie ukrytym w fałdach czarnego, zniszczonego płaszcza. Przyspieszyła kroku i wzmocniła tarczę wokół siebie.

Od ponad półtora roku pracowała w slumsach jako Uzdrowicielka. Urodziła się tu , znała tutaj każdy kąt. Była pierwszym od stuleci magiem, który nie pochodził z Domów. Wyszła spośród nich i po ukończeniu studiów magicznych wróciła, aby im pomagać. Jednak nie była jeszcze gotowa chodzić do slumsów bez przebrania. Z westchnieniem spojrzała na płaszcz, który ukrywał zielone szaty Uzdrowiciela. Bylcy zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że jest magiem, jednak odnosili się do niej przyjaźnie. Ale ilekroć pojawiała się w samych szatach, tworzył się miedzy nią, a nimi dystans, który ciężko było pokonać. Spojrzała w górę na słońce, które ostatnimi promieniami żegnało się z Imardinem. Było późno, powinna już być w Gildii, w swoim mieszkaniu. Jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył , pragnąc znaleźć się już w ciepłym łóżku. Skręciła w ciemny zaułek, w którym znajdowało się wejście prowadzące do Ścieżki Złodziei. Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie na myśl, że odkąd Cery został Złodziejem, miała nieograniczony dostęp do dróg używanych przez przestępczy półświatek. Już odsuwała kraty zagradzające wejście na Ścieżkę, gdy usłyszała rozmowę prowadzoną przez dwójkę mężczyzn:

- Czy Gwardia się dowiedziała ?

- Nie, ale wszędzie węszą.

- Ty durniu, miałeś załatwić to po cichu! Jeszcze ich Wielki Mistrz się dowie…

Zamarła przerażona. Dopiero po dobrych paru minutach odzyskała panowanie nad sobą , aby sięgnąć do kieszeni płaszcza, gdzie ukryty był krwawy pierścień jej byłego mentora. Wsunęła go szybko na palec, starając się uspokoić.

~ _Akkarin!_

~ _Sonea ?! Gdzie jesteś_ ? – W jego mentalnym głosie pobrzmiewał niepokój.

~ _Jeszcze w slumsach._

~ _Jest już późno , powinnaś wracać wcześniej_.

~ _Wiem , wiem. Ale chyba będziemy mieli ważniejsze problemy niż moje powroty w późnych_ _godzinach nocnych. Zresztą słońce dopiero co zaszło_. - Zanim zdążył jej cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, wysłała mu fragmenty podsłuchanej rozmowy.

_~ Czy ci ludzie już odeszli_?

~ _Ni , jeszcze tu są_ – wysłała i ponownie skupiła się na rozmowie.

- Kariko nie odważy się zaatakować dopóki ten Wielki Mistrz ma pomocnika.

Sonea poczuła niepokój czarnego maga mieszający się z niezadowoleniem.

- Akkarin i jego kobieta nie są tak potężni. Ukrywają fakt posługiwania się czarną magią przed resztą Gildii.

- Hm… do niego trudno będzie się dostać , ale do niej…Słyszałem, że była podopieczna Wielkiego Mistrza często odwiedza te rejony.

Sonea poczuła, jak jej zasycha w ustach. Strach sparaliżował ją całkowicie.

~ _Wycofaj się po cichu. Natychmiast!_

Zmusiła zdrętwiałe nogi do ruchu, wykonała jeden krok do tyłu i przez przypadek potrąciła kamień, który potoczył się po bruku ulicy.

~ _Mówiłem po cichu. Nie panikuj_.

~ _Tak, opanowanie kluczem do sukcesu_ – pomyślała kąśliwie.

~ _Wróć na główną ulicę, staraj się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Nie korzystaj dziś ze Ścieżki, idź przez miasto. Jak znajdziesz się na terenie Gildii, masz udać się do Rezydencji_… - Coś zwróciło jego uwagę. – _Lorlen do mnie przyszedł . Muszę z nim porozmawiać. Pierścień zdejmij dopiero na terenie Gildii._

Gdy zamilkł, poczuła się dziwnie osamotniona. Nie zawracała sobie głowy dalszym podsłuchiwaniem. Starając się zachować spokój, wyszła na ulicę i ruszyła w kierunki Dzielnicy Północnej. _A już myślałam, że to wszystko się skończyło, _pomyślała z goryczą. W tej chwili nie marzyła o niczym innym prócz kubka z gorącą raką, ciepłego łóżka i paru dni snu.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział II

Sonea wychodząc ze slumsów, zdjęła płaszcz i wepchnęła go do płóciennej torby z lekarstwami i bandażami. Przez całą drogę powrotną miała wrażenie, że ktoś ją obserwuje. _To tylko twoja wybujała wyobraźnia,_ powtarzała sobie. Jednak już po chwili jej podejrzenia zeszły na drugi plan. Weszła właśnie do Wewnętrznego Kręgu, najbogatszej dzielnicy w mieście. Z zachwytem przyglądała się wspaniałym domom o imponujących fasadach. Tak bardzo różniły się od budynków w Slumsach, iż miała wrażenie, że znalazła się w innym mieście. Mimo późnej pory, na ulicach było sporo ludzi. Wszyscy bogato ubrani, o arystokratycznych rysach twarzy. Panowie i władcy świata; wszystko mają, nie muszą martwić się o jutro. Nie po raz pierwszy uderzył Soneę egoizm i hipokryzja tych ludzi. Patrzą ze wzgardą na żebraków i biednych, a kiedy któryś z nich poprosi o pomoc , odwracają się ze wstrętem lub wybuchają śmiechem.

Poczuła ja wzbiera w niej gniew. _Ciekawe jakby to było odebrać im wszystko i zesłać w nędzę chociaż na jeden dzień._Dochodziła do końca Wewnętrznego Kręgu, na horyzoncie ujrzała wyłaniającą się z mroku bramę Gildii. Przez ostatnie pięć lat to miejsce stało się dla niej domem. Myśli Sonei natychmiast pobiegły do Rothena. Kiedy jej nowicjat dobiegł końca, Akkarin nie mógł trzymać jej dalej jako ,,zakładniczki". W przeddzień oficjalnego wyboru dyscypliny, wezwał ją i Alchemika na rozmowę_. ,,Od jutra Sonea będzie pełnoprawnym magiem, więc podejrzanie wyglądałby wasz brak kontaktów ze sobą. Aby jednak zagwarantować sobie wasze milczenie, każde z was dostanie krwawy pierścień.''_ Sonea jeszcze nigdy nie widziała Rothena tak wystraszonego i oburzonego, gdy Wielki Mistrz wyjaśnił mu, czym są krwawe pierścienie._ Nie, _pomyślała, _po raz pierwszy wściekłego i przestraszonego Rothena widziałam, kiedy Akkarin przyszedł do jego mieszkania, żeby mnie zabrać._ Szybkim krokiem przekroczyła bramę Gildii i z westchnieniem ulgi zdjęła pierścień.

Rothen nadal nienawidził Akkarina za to, co zrobił. Nie był jednak głupcem, aby niechęć do przywódcy Gildii jawnie okazywać. Ona sama nienawidziła Wielkiego Mistrza przez pierwsze miesiące. Jednak jej podejście do niego zmieniło się, od kiedy podzielił się z nią swoim sekretem i dopuścił ją do pomocy w walce z sachakańskimi szpiegami. Od ponad dwóch lat była czarnym magiem. Ukrywając ten fakt przed Rothenem, miała wrażenie, że go okłamuje. Nie raz chciała mu powiedzieć prawdę. Wwyjaśnić, dlaczego została czarnym magiem. Jednak trzymanie tej wiedzy w sekrecie było na tyle ważne, że na razie milczała.

Sonea skierowała się na ścieżkę prowadzącą do Rezydencji Wielkiego Mistrza. Przez dwa lata zdążyła nabrać do niego szacunku._ Nawet go lubię. Może jest chłodny i potrafi być bardzo nieprzyjemny, ale jest dobry. Nigdy nie skrzywdził kogoś bezbronnego i niewinnego. Praktykuje czarną magię z tych samych powodów co ja; chce chronić siebie i swój dom._ Akkarin i Rothen zgadzali się w jednej kwestii, która jej dotyczyła: praca w slumsach. Oboje uważali to za ryzykowne zadanie, ale żaden z nich nie zakwestionował jej decyzji.

Jej myśli znów zaczęły krążyć wokół dwójki Sachakan. Nie zachowywali się jak szpiedzy, którzy byli wysyłani przez ichanich do Imardinu. W głosie każdego z niewolników, których pokonała z Akkarinem, zawsze słychać było mieszaninę strachu i nienawiści do sachakańskich czarnych magów. Natomiast ta dwójka mówiła o Kariko, jak o kimś równym sobie.

Ostatniego szpiega wysłanego przez ichanich zlikwidowali rok temu. Był on całkiem potężny i bardzo sprytny, więc wytropienie go zajęło im dobre dwa miesiące. Sonea i Akkarin myśleli, że ten był ostatni, ale nadal obserwowali sytuację w mieście. Wielki Mistrz sprawdzał każdą pogłoskę o podejrzanej śmierci. Mieli kilka fałszywych alarmów, ale tylko fałszywych… Teraz sytuacja wyglądała znacznie gorzej.

Sonea musnęła palcami klamkę drzwi do Rezydencji, które otworzyły się, ukazując niewielki salon. Z jednego z luksusowych foteli podniósł się wysoki mężczyzna odziany w czarne szaty.

- Wielki Mistrzu – powiedziała, kłaniając się nisko.

- Mistrzyni Soneo – przyglądał jej się uważnie, delikatnie unosząc kąciki ust do góry w dobrze jej znanym półuśmiechu. – Takan mówi, że za pięć minut będzie kolacja, nie dajmy mu czekać. Wiesz jaki jest niezadowolony, kiedy jedzenie stygnie.

Nie patrząc na nią, odwrócił się i zaczął wspinaczkę po schodach. Sonea ruszyła za nim. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą. W jadalni czekał na nich Takan, który skończył już przygotowywać duży stół do kolacji.

- Wielki Mistrzu – służący ukłonił się Akkarinowi z szacunkiem – Mistrzyni Soneo – wymawiając jej imię, przyjrzał się jej uważnie.

Sonea zauważyła w jego oczach cień ulgi. Najwidoczniej czarny mag zdążył poinformować go o jej odkryciu w slumsach. Służący zaczekał, aż oboje zajmą miejsca i nałożą sobie potrawy. Dopiero wtedy nalał każdemu z nich wina do kieliszków. Sonea przyjrzała się bordowemu płynowi._ Ciemne anuren_. Życząc im smacznego, Takan wycofał się do drzwi, rzucając znaczące spojrzenie Wielkiemu Mistrzowi. Nie zdarzyło się to po raz pierwszy. Od jakiegoś czasu, kiedy przychodziła do Rezydencji, zauważyła, że Takan od czasu do czasu rzuca jej oceniające spojrzenie. Później ukradkowo zerkał na Akkarina i oddalał się z westchnieniem. Nie rozumiała tego, ale ilekroć chciała zapytać się o to służącego, ten sprytnie zmieniał temat, albo przepraszał grzecznie, tłumacząc, że ma coś ważnego do zrobienia. Wzruszając ramionami, Sonea wróciła do przerwanego posiłku. Kolacja przebiegła w milczeniu i dopiero jak skończyła jeść deser, rozległo się ciche chrząkniecie z drugiego końca stołu. Uniosła ostrożnie głowę i napotkała uważne spojrzenie Akkarina. Zawsze, gdy tak na nią patrzył, miała wrażenie, że rozbija ją na drobne cząsteczki i analizuje każdą z nich z osobna.

- Rozmawiałem dziś z Arcymistrzynią Vinarą. Chciałaby, abyś zajęła się również chorymi, którzy zgłaszają się do Domu Uzdrowicieli. Mamy mało Uzdrowicieli, a chorych nie brakuje. Każda para rąk do pomocy jest potrzebna.

- Inni Uzdrowiciele nie pofatygują się, aby pójść do slumsów i leczyć biedotę – powiedziała podniesionym głosem. – Każdego dnia zgłasza się do mnie tylu pacjentów, że ledwo nadążam z przygotowywaniem leków. Mistrzyni Vinara wyrażając zgodę na moją pracę w slumsach, wiedziała, że chcę poświęcić się leczeniu biedoty. Mówiłam jej o tym. Nie mogę tych ludzi zostawić – dodała cicho.

W jego oczach odbiło się zrozumienie.

- Nie możesz, ale po tym, co dzisiaj się wydarzyło, musisz na jakiś czas przestać chodzić do slumsów.

- Rozumiem – Sonea upiła łyk wina - ale mam pacjentów, którzy wymagają stałego dozoru. – Uśmiechnęła się żałościwie. – Jeśli nie zdążę kogoś zbadać, to przerzucam go na następny dzień i do takich osób idę zawsze na początku.

- Cóż… radzę ci przedyskutować to z Vinarą. Skontaktuję się ze Złodziejami - westchnął ciężko, pocierając skronie. – Wygląda na to, że mamy dwóch szpiegów pod nosem.

- Może to ichani? – spytała, czując jak chłód przenika przez jej ciało. Gdyby to byli sachakańscy czarni magowie, a nie zwykli szpiedzy…Sonea poczuła, jak żołądek podchodzi jej do gardła . Akkarin rozważał jej słowa przez chwilę.

- Tym bardziej nie powinnaś chodzić teraz do slumsów.

Sonea poczuła narastającą senność. Z trudem stłumiła ziewniecie.

- Nie będę cię tu dłużej zatrzymywał, bo mi zaśniesz – powiedział, patrząc na nią z lekkim uśmiechem.

Sonea ostrożnie wstała. Miała wrażenie, że brzuch jej pęknie z przejedzenia. Dzisiaj prawie nic nie jadła. Dodając do jej głodu mistrzowską kuchnie Takana… aż żal było przestać jeść.

- Dobranoc, Wielki Mistrzu – powiedziała, kłaniając się.

- Dobranoc.

Cery siedział na dachu jednego ze swoich magazynów i obserwował nocne niebo. Wesołe dźwięki dobiegające ze spylunek do niego docierały jakby przez mgłę. Przed godziną Gol przekazał mu wiadomość od Akkarina. W mieście pojawili się nowi szpiedzy. Do tego Wielki Mistrz podejrzewał, że tym razem mogą to być ichani. _Bardzo długo cieszyliśmy się spokojem._

- Cóż to, Ceryni daje się zaskoczyć .

Złodziej odwrócił się z uśmiechem do stojącego za nim mężczyzny. Nie po raz pierwszy Cery pogratulował sobie wyboru ochroniarza, który okazał się również dobrym przyjacielem. Wysoki i dobrze zbudowany Gol siał postrach wśród bylców, gdy tylko pojawił się na ulicy.

- Ochroniarz za to zaniedbuje swoje obowiązki – Cery przybrał groźną minę.

- Z tym wyrazem twarzy możesz nastraszyć co najwyżej dwulatka – Gol uśmiechnął się do niego, ale zaraz spoważniał. – Co sadzisz o dwójce tych Sachakan? Może to kolejna zmyłka.

Cery spojrzał w zamyśleniu na gwiazdy, jakby to one były odpowiedzią na pytanie wielkoluda.

- Akkarin nie zdecydowałby się na spotkanie tak szybko, gdyby nie miał uzasadnionych podejrzeń.

Gol zatarł ręce z zadowoleniem. Najwyraźniej ta wiadomość go ucieszyła.

- No, nareszcie coś się dzieje. Już miałem wrażenie, że reszta życia upłynie nam na piciu wina.

Cery zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi.

- Mnie taka przyszłość całkiem odpowiada. Chociaż…Jeżeli ma się coś dziać, to nie możemy pozwolić, aby opuściła nas cała zabawa.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Balkan krążył po pokoju. Podłoga skrzypiała niemiłosiernie pod jego stopami.

- Od jakiegoś czasu plotkowano w Gildii o haniebnym zamiłowaniu Mistrza Harwina do hazardu, dziwek i hulanek. A teraz to. - Mag spojrzał z cieniem lęku i niedowierzania na podłogę, gdzie w kałuży krwi leżał zamordowany Wojownik.

Lorlen zmęczonym wzrokiem powiódł po zdemolowanym pokoju.

Dzisiejszej nocy kapitan Barran przesłał mu wiadomość o kolejnym morderstwie. Tym razem ofiarą zabójcy był Mistrz Harwin. Od czterech godzin on i Balkan nie mogli wyjść z szoku, że wykształcony mag, umiejący się bronić, został zamordowany.

Administrator spojrzał na martwego Wojownika. Otwarte oczy mężczyzny zastygły w wyrazie przerażenia i szoku. Podwinięte rękawy czerwonej szaty ukazywały wąskie nacięcia na przedramionach. Lorlen poczuł, jak robi mu się niedobrze. Czarna Magia.

- Administratorze, dobrze się czujesz ? –Arcymistrz Wojowników patrzył na niego z niepokojem.

- Wszystko w porządku Mistrzu Balkanie – Lorlen starał się, aby jego głos brzmiał najspokojniej w świecie. _To nie on, to nie on. Akkarin nie jest mordercą_. Od momentu, w którym znalazł się na poddaszu sypiącego się magazynu w najbiedniejszej dzielnicy miasta i zobaczył zwłoki Harwina, powtarzał to sobie jak mantrę.

- Maga nie mógł zabić bylec. Musiał to być ktoś posługujący się magią. – Balkan krążył po pokoju co raz szybciej. – Jeszcze te nacięcia na przedramionach…

Wojownik odwrócił się do Lorlena z twarzą bladą z szoku.

- To nie możliwe! – wysyczał. – Czarna Magia jest zakazana! Najprawdopodobniej to zemsta Złodziei.

- Panie, jeżeli mogę się wtrącić – z kąta pokoju wyszedł Barran. – Przestępczy półświatek inaczej kara klientów, którzy nie wywiązali się z umowy. Mało prawdopodobne jest, aby odważyli się uśmiercić maga Gildii.

Balkan kręcił głową, jakby nie chciał przyjąć do świadomości jedynego logicznego rozwiązania.

- Po ulicach Imardinu chodzi dziki mag, który w pełni kontroluje swoją moc. Jakby tego było mało, wszystko wskazuje na to, że posługuje się zakazana sztuką i żeruje na mieszkańcach miasta.

Lorlen zamknął oczy. _Jeżeli domysły Balkana są prawdziwe, mamy dwóch czarnych magów pod nosem._ Drugie wyjście było jeszcze gorsze. _Nie, Akkarin nie zabiłby maga Gildii. Nie jest na tyle głupi, aby podpisać na siebie wyrok śmierci._

- Nic więcej dziś nie wymyślimy – Administrator potarł ręką czoło. – Jutro zwołamy Starszyznę. Kapitanie! Zajmijcie się ciałem Mistrza Harwina…

Nad nimi zatrząsł się sufit, z którego posypały się kawałki gliny. Z dachu dochodziły odgłosy szybkich kroków i trzaski.

- Nie jesteśmy sami – warknął Balkan. – Kapitanie jak można dostać się na górę?

Gwardzista bez słowa wskazał im niepozorną klapę w suficie, która prowadziła na zewnątrz.

Lorlen uniósł zbite deski i rozejrzał się po drewnianym dachu. Ostrożnie wyszedł. Za nim podążał Balkan. Administrator otoczył ich silną tarczą.

Odgłosy walki stawały się co raz bliższe. Dziesięć metrów przed nimi stali dwaj mężczyźni.

Balkan sapnął z wrażenia.

Jeden z nich zaatakował uderzeniem ogniowym. Pocisk rozbił się o tarczę przeciwnika – wysokiego mężczyzny odzianego w zniszczony płaszcz. Nieznajomy odpowiedział podwójnym uderzeniem. Z twarzy niższego mężczyzny opadł kaptur, odsłaniając szeroką twarz o żółtawym odcieniu skóry.

- To nie jest Kyralianin – mruknął Balkan.

Lorlen był tak zszokowany całą sceną, że słowa Wojownika docierały do niego jak przez mgłę.

Wysoki mag odwrócił się w stronę Administratora i Arcymistrza Wojowników. Kaptur nieznajomego starannie ukrywał twarz, ale Lorlen gotów był przysiąc, że dostrzegł znajome czarne oczy.

Nocna ciszę przerwał huk kolejnego uderzenia mocy. Obcokrajowiec z dzikim śmiechem szedł w kierunku swojego przeciwnika słaniającego się po deskach dachu. W jego ręku błysnęło ostrze. Mężczyzna nie zdawał sobie sprawy z obecności niechcianej widowni.

Jaskrawe światło oślepiło Lorlena.

- Co się do cholery dzieje! – Balkan po raz pierwszy w życiu był wyprowadzony z równowagi.

Kolejne łupnięcie. Tupot stóp po spróchniałych deskach…i cisza.

Lorlen ostrożnie otworzył oczy. Przed nimi rozciągał się pusty dach, po którym hulał zimny wiatr. Byli sami. Odwrócił się do Balkana, który stał oniemiały i wpatrywał się w gasnące gwiazdy.

Wstawał świt.

W podziemnym pokoju czekał na niego Takan.

Akkarin wziął czarne szaty od sługi, zastanawiając się, od czego ma zacząć.

- Pozwoliłem mu uciec – mruknął cicho, poprawiając pas swojego ubrania.

-Co?

- Kapitan Gwardii powiadomił Balkana i Lorlena o zabójstwie Mistrza Harwina. Byli świadkami mojej walki ze szpiegiem. - Wyczuł przerażenie i niepokój Takana, które docierało do niego przez krwawy kamień sługi. – Nie, Lorlen mnie nie rozpoznał.

- Ona powinna dziś z tobą być, panie.

Akkarin zacisnął usta. Widząc jego zacięty wyraz twarzy, służący mówił dalej.

- Gdybyś się nie uparł i pozwolił jej towarzyszyć, szybciej uwinąłbyś się ze szpiegiem. Co by było gdyby Administrator i Arcymistrz Wojowników cię rozpoznali? Mogłeś zginąć!

- Jeszcze żyję – warknął cierpko.

Takan prychnął.

- Przyznaj, że zależy ci na jej bezpieczeństwie. Nie chcesz jej narażać. Boisz się o nią…

- Tak – Akkarin z trudem hamował rozdrażnienie. – Nie chcę narażać jej życia i kariery w Gildii. Poradziłbym sobie gdyby nie Lorlen.

W oczach sługi widział powątpiewanie i strach. Wiedział, że ma rację.

Obraz podziemnego pokoju rozmazał się pod wpływem myśli i obrazów wysyłanych przez Soneę.

Pojawiło się znajome uczucie skrępowania, które zawsze towarzyszyło Akkarinowi, gdy Sonea nosiła jego krwawy pierścień. Teraz wyczuwał jej strach i niezadowolenie połączone z niepokojem.

Stała na końcu korytarza prowadzącego do sal wykładowych. Obserwowała Balkana i Lorlena, którzy rozmawiali o czymś gorączkowo gestykulując. Wystarczyło jej parę strzępków ich rozmowy, aby zrozumiała o czym mówili.

_~ Dlaczego ja nic o tym nie wiem _– w jej głosie pobrzmiewała nuta złości_._

Akkarin skrzywił się, słysząc to oskarżenie.

_~ Uznałem, że sam dam sobie radę._

Ta odpowiedź jej nie zadowoliła.

_~ Właśnie widać efekty twojej pracy. Lorlen i tak ma już dużo zmartwień, dlaczego musisz dostarczać mu jeszcze więcej wątpliwości. Co byś powiedział jemu i Balkanowi, gdyby cię rozpoznali? Gdzie był człowiek Złodziei?_

Z trudem powstrzymał narastające zdenerwowanie. Nie lubił tłumaczyć się ze swoich decyzji. Nawet Sonei.

~_ Kapitan Barran poinformował Lorlena i Balkana o zabójstwie, w momencie, gdy ja walczyłem ze szpiegiem. Ichani zabił Mistrza Harwina i Złodzieja, który mnie ubezpieczał, przed naszą walką. Nie mogłem puścić go wolno, nie ryzykując życia Administratora, Balkana i gwardzistów. Sachakanin zabiłby ich, gdybym go nie powstrzymał._

_~ I tak powinieneś mi powiedzieć!_

_~ Nie wiele byś pomogła. Głównie byś przeszkadzała._

Jeszcze bardziej ją tym zezłościł. Trafił w czuły punkt.

~ _Zawsze ci przeszkadzam _– fuknęła.

_Uwaga Sonei skupiła się na idącym w jej kierunku Mistrzu Rothenie. Zmarszczki na twarzy starszego maga pogłębiły się jeszcze bardziej, gdy uśmiechnął się do niej._

_~ Teraz to ty przeszkadzasz –_ wysłała, zrywając kontakt.

Sonea ściągnęła krwawy pierścień Akkarina, dysząc ze złości. Czasami zastanawiała się, dlaczego zdecydowała się mu pomagać, skoro sam robił wszystko najlepiej.

- Witaj Rothenie – starała się wlać w swój głos tyle radości, na ile ją było stać.

- Słyszałem, że zaczniesz leczyć chorych w Domu Uzdrowicieli – Alchemik uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

Sonea zamrugała ze zdziwienia. Skąd Rothen mógł o tym wiedzieć, skoro jeszcze z nim nie rozmawiała. Widząc jej zdziwioną minę, roześmiał się.

- Cóż, Mistrzyni Vinara jest co najmniej zadowolona, że podopieczna Wielkiego Mistrza wreszcie zdecydowała się podjąć współpracę z innymi Uzdrowicielami.

W odpowiedzi wywróciła oczami.

- Jak zwykle mnie przecenia.

Rothen wziął ją pod ramię i ruszyli razem korytarzem.

- Tu nie chodzi o przesadne pochwały, czy podlizywanie się Wielkiemu Mistrzowi - wymawiając tytuł Akkarina, skrzywił się. – Vinara docenia twój talent i moc. No, z pewnością chce się też pochwalić.

- To tylko na kilka miesięcy Rothenie.

- Uzdrowicielka będzie chciała cię przekonać, abyś została.

- Bylcy potrzebują mnie bardziej – mruknęła cicho.

- To znajdź kompromis – starszy mag uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło. – Mogłabyś przez cztery dni w tygodniu pracować w slumsach, a pozostałe spędzać w Domu Uzdrowicieli.

Kąciki ust Sonei uniosły się lekko do góry.

- Dobra myśl.

Skierowali się do ogrodów, gdzie wielu nowicjuszy odpoczywało w promieniach letniego słońca, korzystając z ostatnich minut popołudniowej przerwy.

- Ach, jest jeszcze coś, czym chciałem się z tobą podzielić – Rothen wziął głęboki wdech. – Dorrien przyjeżdża na kilka dni.

Starszy mag spojrzał znacząco na Soneę.

Jej były mentor nie ukrywał swojego zadowolenia z zainteresowania swojego syna Soneą, które, jak uważał, było odwzajemnione. Rothen miał nadzieję, że młodzi zwiążą się ze sobą po studiach dziewczyny.

_Dorrien._ Już dawno o nim nie myślała. Przy tym całym zamieszaniu ze szpiegami nie miała czasu, żeby o nim pomyśleć. Kiedy przyjedzie, na pewno będzie chciał, aby z nim wyjechała. Sonea przygryzła dolna wargę. Nie chciała pokazać Rothenowi swoich wątpliwości. Wątpliwości? Od kiedy je miała? Skąd się wzięły?_ Dorrien. _Wróciła myślami do ich spaceru, kiedy po raz pierwszy ją pocałował. Wspomnienie ciepła jego ust nie przyniosło ze sobą lekkości i radości, które towarzyszyły ich pocałunkowi.

- Mistrzyni Soneo!

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos zdyszanego służącego, który pędził w ich stronę.

- List przyszedł do ciebie pani – młody chłopak podał jej kopertę. Rothen obserwował ją z zainteresowaniem. Otworzyła kopertę, w której znajdował się świstek papieru.

_Bądź jutro o północy na strychu kramu twojego przyjaciela. Zabierz ze sobą swojego znajomego. Wasza zguba się znalazła._

Pod niestaranną wiadomością widniała podobizna niewielkiego gryzonia.

Sonea ścisnęła kartkę.

Cery znalazł szpiega.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

Budynek Rady Gildii wypełniał się powoli magami. Całe pomieszczenie huczało od pogłosek o walce magów w slumsach. Ciekawe nowiny rozprzestrzeniały się po Gildii z prędkością światła. _A może i szybciej. _Uwagę Lorlena przykuły dwie postacie: drobna Uzdrowicielka i towarzyszący jej starszy Alchemik. Spojrzenie Administratora napotkało zaniepokojony wzrok Mistrza Rothena. Lorlen westchnął ciężko. Najwyraźniej mag myślał o tym samym, co on. Czy nadszedł czas ujawnienia mrocznego sekretu, który zagnieździł się w samym sercu Gildii? Przyjrzał się krwawemu pierścieniowi. _Czy dzisiaj zaszczycisz nas swoją obecnością?_ Odpowiedź nie nadeszła. _Jak zwykle_. Zirytowany Lorlen przeniósł wzrok na Soneę, która z niepokojem rozglądała się po sali.

Nagle dookoła zrobiło się cicho, jakby wszyscy stracili głos. Czerwone, zielone i fioletowe szaty rozstąpiły się, tworząc przejście dla czerni. Większości magom Akkarin wydał się z pewnością niedostępny, opanowany i poważny jak zawsze. Jednak Lorlen był w stanie zauważyć drobne zmiany w jego postawie. Był spięty, a groźne spojrzenie świadczyło o intensywnym myśleniu. Wielki Mistrz rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych i zatrzymał wzrok na Mistrzyni Sonei, która posłała mu miażdżące spojrzenie. Na ustach Akkarina zagościł prawie niewidoczny uśmiech, a w oczach błysnęło rozbawienie. Lorlen nie był przygotowany emocjonalnie na coś takiego. Zawsze uważał, że Sonea boi się Akkarina i go nienawidzi. Wymiana spojrzeń miedzy tą dwójką świadczyła o czymś innym. Tak, jakby cały strach zniknął zastąpiony przez coś innego. Administrator zmarszczył brwi, nie mogąc znaleźć logicznego rozwiązania.

~ _Przyjacielu, przestań szukać nowych zmartwień_

Akkarin zajął swoje ulubione miejsce, z którego miał wgląd na całą salę.

~ _Na twoim miejscu zacząłbym martwić się o siebie…_

Chrząknięcie Balkana po lewej przypomniało Lorlenowi o tym, że najwyższy czas rozpocząć posiedzenie. Administrator uderzył w gong, przygotowując się na kolejną potyczkę słowną.

- Zebraliśmy się tutaj, aby omówić sprawę śmierci Mistrza Harwina i dwójki dzikich magów w Imardinie.

Szmer wrócił ze zdwojoną siłą.

- Z rozmowy z Mistrzem Balkanem wywnioskowałam, że podejrzewamy udział czarnej magii – Vinara musiała podnieść głos, aby przekrzyczeć gwar, który teraz ucichł.

- Jak to czarna magia? – Sarrin wyglądał co najmniej na zdezorientowanego.

- Na przedramionach Wojownika znalazłem płytkie rany pozostawione przez bardzo ostry nóż – głos Balkana zabrzmiał złowieszczo. – Jedyną alternatywą jest zemsta Złodziei. Hulanki i długi Mistrza Harwina nie są tajemnicą. Kapitan Barran twierdzi jednak, że…

- A co może wiedzieć gwardzista – warknął Jerrik .

- Razem z Arcymistrzem Balkanem byłem świadkiem potyczki magów. Doskonale kontrolowali swoją moc- Lorlen starał się nie patrzeć na Akkarina.

Vinara zmarszczyła brwi.

- Prawo Krain Sprzymierzonych nakazuje dołączenie do Gildii każdemu, kto posiada talent magiczny.

- Tylko członków rodów arystokratycznych dotyczy to prawo – zauważył Sarrin. – Może podczas ostatnich poszukiwań coś przegapiliśmy.

- Wątpię – ze szczytu sali dało się słyszeć chłodny głos. – Pięć lat temu w slumsach była tylko jedna dzika. Nie wyczułem nikogo oprócz Mistrzyni Sonei. Jeżeli to są magowie, to są tu nowi.

- A co z czarną magią, Wielki Mistrzu?

Administrator poczuł jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła.

- Trudno jest mi odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, Mistrzu Sarrinie. Magiczny pojedynek dowodzi z pewnością o istnieniu dwójki magów poza kontrolą Gildii. Nacięcia na ciele Mistrza Harwina nie muszą być jednoznacznym dowodem na użycie czarnej magii. Zagadką ciągle pozostaje nienaruszony stan ciała. Po śmierci ciało maga ulega samozniszczeniu.

- Harwin nie był potężnym magiem ani pilnym uczniem – burknął Jerrik. – Mógł wyczerpać swoją energię walką.

- Wojownik został otruty, a ciało było trochę nadpalone – wtrąciła Vinara.

- Mnie najbardziej martwi dwójka dzikich magów. Jeden z nich nie jest mieszkańcem Kyralii. – Balkan wpatrywał się zamyślony w sufit. – Proponowałbym wysłać do slumsów grupę Wojowników.

- Ostatnim razem przysporzyło nam to więcej kłopotów niż korzyści – dodał zjadliwie Jerrik.

Balkan obdarzył rektora niechętnym spojrzeniem.

- Przesłuchajmy kapitana.

Do sali wszedł gwardzista. Mężczyzna rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu z wyrazem zachwytu na twarzy. Lorlen westchnął ciężko. Miał dość, chciał odpocząć.

_~ Dlaczego mi nie powiesz? Nie ufasz mi? _

_~ Uwierz Lorlenie, tobie chciałbym powiedzieć najbardziej, ale nie mogę. Teraz nie mogę. Kiedyś na pewno o tym porozmawiamy._

-… czy rany Mistrza Harwina mogą być powiązane z zemstą przestępczego półświatka?

Pytanie Vinary dotarło do Lorlena jak przez mgłę. Kapitan zawahał się przez chwilę.

- Mogło tak być, ale wątpię…

- Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ Złodzieje inaczej karają dłużników, ale nie należy wykluczać takiej możliwości.

- Czy ktoś jeszcze ma pytania do Kapitana? – Lorlen powiódł wzrokiem po zgromadzonych magach. – Doskonale. Zatem przejdźmy do poszukiwań dwójki dzikich. Są jakieś pomysły?

- Ja nadal uważam, że powinniśmy wysłać Wojowników – głos Balkana był nieustępliwy.

- Namieszają jak poprzednio – warknął Jerrik. – Bylcy nie pałają do nich miłością, a bez współpracy z nimi wątpię żeby się obeszło.

Przełożony Wojowników zjeżył się, słysząc te słowa.

- Słucham, Rektorze, masz lepszy pomysł?

Jerrik zrobił się purpurowy na twarzy. Lorlen powstrzymywał się siłą od wyjścia z sali i trzaśnięcia drzwiami. Żadne posiedzenie Gildii nie może obyć się bez sporów.

- Równie dobrze może zająć się tym Gwardia.

Balkan prychnął.

- Jerriku , mówimy o magach, a nie o zwykłych przestępcach.

- Zwrócę się z prośbą do Króla, aby udostępnił Gildii część gwardii, której zostanie przydzielona grupa Wojowników.- Głęboki głos Wielkiego Mistrza ostudził zapał Jerrika i Balkana, którzy najwyraźniej wkroczyli na ścieżkę wojenną.

Administrator nie mógł się powstrzymać od krzywego uśmiechu. To takie w stylu Akkarina odwrócić bieg posiedzenia jednym, spokojnym zdaniem, które było jednocześnie rozwiązanie sporu.

~ _Miałeś z tym coś wspólnego?_ – Lorlen nie mógł się powstrzymać od tego pytania.

~ _Kiedyś ci powiem, obiecuję._

_~ Ciekawe, ile razy to jeszcze usłyszę._

Zdjął krwawy pierścień z palca, chcąc chociaż przez chwilę cieszyć się prywatnością.

- Zatem przejdźmy do głosowania.

Pod sklepienie sali uniosły się zielone i czerwone kule. Administrator szybko je zliczył. Większość magów głosowała za.

- Doskonale. Od jutrzejszego popołudnia zainteresowanych Wojowników proszę o zgłoszenie się do Mistrza Balkana. Do końca tygodnia powinniśmy rozpocząć poszukiwania. Zamykam posiedzenie.

Lorlen uderzył w gong i z zadowoleniem obserwował magów opuszczających Radę Gildii.

Najwyższy czas odpocząć.

- Ojcze!

Za plecami Sonei rozległ się znajomy, ciepły głos. _Dorrien. _Nie potrafiła powstrzymać uśmiechu, który zagościł również na twarzy Rothena.

Zielone szaty Uzdrowiciela pochłonęły całkowicie fioletowy ubiór Alchemika.

- Witaj w domu, synu.

Młody mag podszedł z uśmiechem do Sonei, obejmując ja mocno i niemalże miażdżąc jej żebra.

- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Dorrienie.

Sonea z ulgą nabrała powietrze, gdy udało jej się wyswobodzić z objęć Uzdrowiciela. Wszystkie wątpliwości i obawy zeszły na dalszy plan. Jednak gdzieś głęboko w niej pozostawał niepokój, który chciała zagłuszyć. Powinna być w euforii, cieszyć się jak wariatka, a potrafiła jedynie wykazać drobny entuzjazm. Było tak, jakby Dorrien był dla niej tylko przyjacielem, a nie kimś więcej.

_Przestań, przestań. Za dużo się martwisz. Wszystko się ułoży._

Niezręczną ciszę przerwał gong wzywający uczniów na zajęcia i wyjaśnienia Rothena, który spieszył się na wykłady. Została sama z Dorrienem.

- Słyszałem, że leczysz bylców.

Głos jej towarzysza sprowadził Soneę na ziemię. Zauważyła, że skierowali się do ogrodów.

- Tak. - Nie mogła powstrzymać się od lekkiego uśmiechu. – Ale na razie przeniosłam się do Domu Uzdrowicieli.

- Dlaczego?

Po chwili rozmawiali już swobodnie, jakby znali się od dawna. Zaczęli się spierać o sposoby leczenia chorego gardła i zapalenia spojówki. Dorrien opowiadał jej o swoim życiu na wsi, a ona zdążyła już całkowicie zapomnieć o swoich problemach ze szpiegiem i Akkarinem.

- Soneo. – Dorrien zatrzymał się gwałtownie i ostrożnie ujął w dłonie jej twarz. Jego spojrzenie spoważniało. – Wiem, że może na to za wcześnie, ale chcę ci zadać jedno pytanie.

Sonea poczuła, jak robi jej się gorąco. _Tylko nie to._

- Czy wyjechałabyś ze mną? – jego głos przepełniony był nadzieją. – Zrozumiem, jeżeli będziesz potrzebowała czasu na zastanowienie, ale przemyśl to. Uśmiechnął się przebiegle. - Nie będę ukrywał, że nie pogodzę się łatwo z odmową.

Sonea zesztywniała, gdy musnął jej wargi. Odpowiedziała ostrożnie na pocałunek. Wargi Dorriena przylgnęły do niej jeszcze bardziej. Czuła się dziwnie pod naporem jego zachłannych ust. Obojętność na jego pieszczoty przeraziła ją. _Przestań się zamartwiać, rozluźnij się._ Pocałowała go odrobinę mocniej, chcąc sprawdzić, czy teraz coś poczuje. Nic. Dorrienowi najwyraźniej się to spodobało, bo przyciągnął ja bliżej do siebie. Jego dłonie zaczęły zachłannie przesuwać się po jej plecach. Sonei zakręciło się w głowie.

Tą szaloną gorączkę przerwało chrząknięcie. Oderwali się od siebie jak oparzeni. Sonea odwróciła się powoli i na widok maga w czarnych szatach poczuła, jak purpura oblewa jej policzki.

- Wielki Mistrzu – głos Dorriena był lekko schrypnięty, ale dało się w nim wyczuć zażenowanie.

- Mistrzu Dorrienie – Akkarin wyglądał na opanowanego, ale ona, która znała go lepiej od Dorriena, wyczuła lekkie niezadowolenie mieszające się z czymś jeszcze. – Witaj w domu. Widzę, że zdążyłeś się już przywitać z Mistrzynią Soneą.

Sonea poczuła jak w uszach szumi jej krew ze złości.

Akkarin obrzucił ją chłodnym spojrzeniem.

- Życzę miłego dnia.

Wyminął ich, zostawiając ją z jeszcze większym mętlikiem w głowie.

Na niebie świeciły już gwiazdy, gdy po cichu przemierzała korytarz Domu Magów, kierując się do Rezydencji Wielkiego Mistrza.

Drzwi otworzyły się, gdy tylko dotknęła klamki. Jak zwykle. Szybkim krokiem przekroczyła próg i obrzuciła salon badawczym spojrzeniem. Nie było go w fotelu, który zazwyczaj zajmował. _Podziemny pokój._

- Pani Soneo, pan już czeka. – Takan stał przy drzwiach prowadzących do podziemnych pomieszczeń. Nie czekając na służącego, weszła do korytarza. Oświetlając sobie drogę kula świetlną. Z każdym krokiem czuła, jak niezadowolenie wzrasta.

Stał na środku pokoju z założonymi na torsie rekami. Jego groźne spojrzenie już dawno przestało robić na niej jakiekolwiek wrażenie.

- Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś? – syknęła.

- Te kwestię już sobie wyjaśniliśmy – nie było powodu, aby cię narażać.

Prychnęła niezadowolona.

- Ale ty narażać się możesz.- Zmrużył oczy. Nie przestraszyło jej to. – Lorlen o mały włos cię nie rozpoznał! Tak niewiele brakowało!

- Przestań mnie pouczać jak małe dziecko! – warknął.

- Tu nie chodzi tylko o ciebie! – krzyknęła. – Gdybyś wpadł ja również miałabym problemy. Gdybym była z tobą, szpieg by już nie żył! Przestań się zachowywać jakbyś był wybawieniem tego świata!

To był dla niego policzek.

- Nie oczekuję pieśni pochwalnych za to, co robię! – Akkarin powoli tracił nad sobą panowanie. – Chcę obronić siebie i swój dom bez narażania ciebie!

- Jakież to szlachetne z twojej strony – wycedziła. – Zwłaszcza stosunku do Lorlena.- Widziała jak zaciska dłoń na oparciu krzesła. W jego oczach płonęła furia. – Jak myślisz? On dobrze się czuje ze świadomością, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest czarnym magiem?! Jesteś egoistą i hipokrytą! Wydajesz polecenia na prawo i lewo, oczekujesz stuprocentowego spełnienia żądań. Kontrolujesz wszystko i wszystkich! A w zamian za to nie dajesz nawet wyjaśnień! – musiała na chwilę przerwać. Dyszała ciężko, a on stał oniemiały i gapił się na nią.

- Ty też okłamujesz Rothena, a od dziś również Dorriena.

Bingo. Trafił w sam środek jej słabej obrony. Akkarin uśmiechnął się krzywo. Widząc, że zapędził ją w kozi róg, kontynuował dalej:

- Podobnie jak tobie nie jest mi lekko, kiedy okłamuję najlepszego przyjaciela. – Wbił w nią ostre spojrzenie. Po raz pierwszy od dawna spuściła oczy. – Myślisz, że jest mi przyjemnie, kiedy wyczuwam rozczarowanie i niechęć Lorlena? – zaśmiał się gardłowo, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała gorycz. – On uważa mnie nawet za mordercę.

- Przepraszam – mruknęła cicho. – Po prostu mam już dość tych sekretów, ale wiem, że to konieczne.

Jego spojrzenie złagodniało. Przez pokój przeleciał ciemny, wytarty płaszcz. Złapała go szybko.

- Przeprosiny przyjęte. A teraz musimy się pospieszyć. Cery nie będzie na nas wiecznie czekał.

Akkarin założył starą pelerynę i nie czekając na nią wszedł do ciemnego korytarza. Sonea uśmiechnęła się lekko i ruszyła za nim, widząc przed sobą jedynie nikły blask świecy i zarys jego postaci.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

Weszli do niewielkiego pokoiku na strychu kramu. Sonea rozejrzała się ciekawie po pomieszczeniu. Na środku stało duże biurko, za którym siedział Cery. Na widok gości uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Wreszcie jesteście. Siadajcie!- Ręką wskazał im krzesła.

- Jakieś wieści? – Akkarin przyglądał się badawczo Ceremu, który natychmiast spoważniał.

- Sytuacja wygląda poważniej niż bym się spodziewał. Ta dwójka nawiązała współpracę z jednym ze Złodziei – Martenem, u którego wasz Harwin miał długi. Sachakanie mieli płacić Złodziejowi czystym złotem za wyciagnięcie z Wojownika jak najwięcej informacji o Gildii. – Cery pociągnął nosem. - Mag okazał się skrajnym idiotą, myśląc, że przechytrzy Margena.

- Margen! – Akkarin już nawet nie starał się kryć swojej wściekłości. – To on osłaniał mnie tamtej nocy!

Ceremu oczy o mało nie wyszły z orbit. Sonea natomiast piorunowała Akkarina spojrzeniem.

- Niech to szlag! Ubezpieczać miał cię Saril!

- Sachakanie najwyraźniej zabili go i podstawili Margena – mruknął cicho czarny mag.

- Zwabili cię w pułapkę i chcieli zabić. – Sonea miała wrażenie, że dławi się każdym słowem. – Czekaj. Jak Harwin chciał oszukać Złodzieja?

- Bardzo prosto. Chciał, aby pieniądze trafiły do niego a nie do Margena. Spotkał się z jednym z Sachakan, aby przedstawić mu swój plan. Miał udawać ofiarę i zwabić Wielkiego Mistrza, a potem pomóc go zabić. Margen głupi nie był i podsłuchał rozmowę. Potem zaszantażował Ichanich tym , że ich wyda, i odzyskał swoje udziały. To znaczy połowę, bo do spółki wszedł jeszcze Harwin. Ale waszego maga ruszyło sumienie i sam postanowił pozbyć się pierwszego ichaniego. Przed twoim przyjściem, w magazynie się zakotłowało. Ichani zabił Harwina, a sam uciekł.

- Uciekł?

- Owszem. Walczyłeś z drugim Sachakaninem.

Akkarin zmarszczył brwi. Coś mu się nie podobało.

- A skąd ty to wiesz?

Młody Złodziej się zjeżył, słysząc jego podejrzliwy ton głosu.

- Nie ufasz mi?

- Tego nie powiedziałem. Chcę jedynie wiedzieć, skąd te informacje.

- Zanim zjawiłeś się w magazynie, po śmierci Harwina i ucieczce pierwszego ichaniego, moi ludzie zabili Margena. Tego dnia miałem złe przeczucia. Osobiście poszedłem sprawdzić, czy wszystko działa zgodnie z planem. Zamiast spotkać Serila, wpadłem na Margena. Czekał na drugiego ichaniego, aby poinformować go o zgrzytach w ich planie. Wyśpiewał wszystko przed śmiercią, ale nie zdążyliśmy posprzątać, bo zjawił się twój przeciwnik. To wszystko.

- A dzisiaj? – Sonea starała się zatuszować swoje zdenerwowanie.

- Nasi sachakańscy goście znajdują się w spelunce naprzeciwko. Z tego co wiem uprowadzili jednego ze służących Gildii w celu wyciągnięcia z niego informacji. Zaprowadzę was do wyjścia, którym dojdziecie do magazynu. Później będziecie radzić sobie sami, bo nie mam nikogo pod ręką, kto by was zaprowadził i ubezpieczał.- Cery posłał im uważne spojrzenie.- Bądźcie ostrożni.

Sonea szybkim krokiem przemierzała wyznaczoną przez Cerego ścieżkę. Nagle poczuła silną dłoń zaciskającą się na jej ramieniu.

- A dokąd ci się tak spieszy? – Akkarin warknął jej do ucha.

Sonea zadrżała, czując jego oddech na swojej skórze.

_Co się ze mną dzieje?_

Oboje weszli do zatłoczonej spelunki i skierowali się na tyły budynku.

Akkarin kurtuazyjnie otworzył przed nią drzwi do magazynu.

- Panie przodem - mruknął. W jego oczach błysnęło znajome rozbawienie i coś jeszcze. To nieznane uczucie, którego nie potrafiła zidentyfikować.

Sonea odpowiedziała mu krzywym uśmiechem.

- Ależ pan uprzejmy – starała się przybrać ton damy z Domów.

Musiała go tym rozśmieszyć, bo prychnął rozbawiony.

- Całkiem nieźle ci idzie.- zauważył.

Już miała mu odpowiedzieć, gdy usłyszała stłumiony jęk. Oboje natychmiast spoważnieli. Akkarin wepchnął ją do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Skierowali się do małego pomieszczenia, w którym stały beczki z winem. Przez szpary w deskach mogli bezpiecznie obserwować duży pokój, w którym dwójka ichanich przetrzymywała służącego.

Więzień siedział na krześle z przywiązanymi do oparcia rękami. Jeden z ichanich pochylał się nad nim z sadystycznym uśmiechem, w dłoni trzymał pejcz.

- To jak? Będziesz mówić?

Służący milczał, wpatrując się w swoje stopy.

Sachakanin wymierzył mu cios. Mężczyzna przewrócił się na ziemię razem z krzesłem.

- Naprawdę nie wiem – wychrypiał z ustami wypełnionymi krwią.

- Łżesz!

- Nie jestem jego służącym.

- A kto nim jest?!

- Nie znam imienia.

Ichani wymierzył służącemu brutalnego kopniaka w brzuch. Kolejny krzyk. Sonea poczuła, jak robi jej się niedobrze, kiedy oprawca rozżarzonym prętem bił swoją ofiarę. Wrzaski bólu sprawiły, że cała zaczęła się trząść.

- Nie widuje go! Błagam, przestańcie! – Służący zakrwawionymi dłońmi starał się osłonić przed ciosem w twarz.

- Pari! – warknął ichani, odwracając się w stronę kata. – Chodź tu! Ja już nie mam siły do tego ścierwa!

Z ciemności wyłonił się drugi sachakanin. Był wysoki i smukły. Brązowe włosy sięgające ramion okalały opaloną i okrutną twarz. Na usta mężczyzny wypłynął sadystyczny uśmiech.

- Terim, rozwiąż go. Nie będę się z nim bawił na siedząco.

Pierwszy ichani rozwiązał służącego, który omiótł dzikim spojrzeniem pomieszczenie. Pari wziął od Terima pejcz i jednym uderzeniem zdarł ze sługi koszulę. Wrzask był ogłuszający.

- Mów do cholery! Jak można dostać się do Rezydencji?

Sonea zesztywniała i spojrzała z przerażeniem na Akkarina, który uważnie wpatrywał się w mężczyzn.

- Głównymi drzwiami…Więcej nie wiem.

Jego odpowiedź zdenerwowała Pariego.

- Pytam po raz ostatni – warknął - Jak można dostać się na teren Gildii niezauważonym?

Odpowiedziało mu milczenie. Ichani tracił cierpliwość.

- Skoro nie chcesz mówić, to pobawimy się inaczej.

Terim podszedł do służącego, podniósł go brutalnie i przytrzymał. Pari chwycił do jednej ręki pręt i rozgrzał go za pomocą magii. Do drugiej wziął sztylet i pejcz. Zaczął okładać skatowaną ofiarę prętem i biczem na przemian. Z gardła sługi wydobył się skowyt zarzynanego zwierzęcia. Krew wytryskająca z ran zostawiła czerwone smugi na ścianach.

-Mów!

W odpowiedzi na milczenie, Terim złamał mężczyźnie palce. Do upiornego wrzasku dołączył świst bicza.

Sonea dygotała na całym ciele. Kolejny krzyk bólu sprawił, że odwróciła się instynktownie. Natrafiła na tors Akkarina, który za nią siedział. Poczuła, jak obejmuje ją ramieniem i przyciąga do siebie. Wtuliła twarz w jego pierś, starając się skoncentrować na rytmie jego serca. Odetchnęła głęboko, próbując się uspokoić. Przymknęła oczy. Czuła się całkowicie bezpieczna w jego ramionach, jego zapach działał na nią kojąco. Nigdy się tak nie czuła, nawet przy Dorrienie. Zamrugała ze zdziwieniem. Przecież ona kocha Dorriena. Czy tylko tak sobie wmawia? Ryk bólu wydobywający się z gardła sługi sprowadził ją na ziemię.

- Dobra, kończmy z tym. On nic nie wie. Sami sobie poradzimy. – Pari jednym sprawnym ruchem poderżnął gardło służącemu, który osunął się na podłogę jak szmaciana lalka.

Ichani wyszli z magazynu, zostawiając ciało jako pamiątkę po gościach dla właściciela spylunki.

- Chodź, musimy wracać. – głos Akkarina był twardy jak stal.

Niezbyt delikatnie dźwignął ją na nogi. Nie patrząc na nią, wyszedł tylnymi drzwiami na zewnątrz w ciemną noc.

Oszołomiona jeszcze jego bliskością, pospieszyła za nim. Dziwny ból rozlał się po jej wnętrzu.

_Co się dzieje_, pomyślała zerkając na nocne niebo. Zimne gwiazdy milczały. Były niemymi obserwatorami, cichymi powiernikami nawet najbardziej przerażających tajemnic.

Sonea z westchnieniem ruszyła śladami Akkarina. Wolała nie myśleć, co zastanie po powrocie do Rezydencji.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

W milczeniu przeszli podziemne korytarze prowadzące do Rezydencji.

Akkarin przez całą drogę powrotną starał się ignorować Soneę. Z trudem przychodziło mu myślenie o Ichanich na terenie Gildii i bezbronnym Takanie w Rezydencji. Jedyną rzeczą, wokół której ciągle krążyły jego myśli, było ciepło drobnego i delikatnego ciała kobiety, która jeszcze niedawno tuliła się do niego, a teraz szła za nim w milczeniu.

Akkarinowi nigdy nie przyszło do głowy, że mógłby zakochać się w nowicjuszce. Kiedy Sonea po raz pierwszy zabiła szpiega, przestał się oszukiwać. Kochał ją. Walka z uczuciami, które do niej żywił, przypominała okiełznanie sił natury. Chcąc, nie chcąc, znalazł się na przegranej pozycji i musiał się z tym pogodzić. Zerknął na nią ostrożnie. Podążała za nim z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy.

Szybko przekroczył próg i znalazł się w salonie. Obejrzał się za siebie. Sonea stała na środku pokoju i rozglądała się badawczo. Wszystko wyglądało w porządku…

- Panie! – krzyk zbiegającego po schodach Takana nie wróżył nic dobrego. – Dobrze, że już wróciliście. – Służący zachwiał się, dopiero teraz Akkarin zauważył bordową ciecz spływającą z rany na głowie.

Sonea natychmiast znalazła się przy Takanie. Spojrzała na niego niezadowolona.

- Przynieś mi wodę i kawałek czystej tkaniny.

Bez słowa spełnił jej prośbę. Przez chwilę siedział w milczeniu, obserwując jej pracę.

- Co tu się stało? – Wreszcie mógł zadać to pytanie.

Sonea z westchnieniem opadła na pobliski fotel, a Takan zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niej.

- Przed jakąś godziną usłyszałem odgłos tłuczonej szyby i kroki na piętrze. – Sługa posłał mu nerwowe spojrzenie. – Dostali się do twojej sypialni, panie.

Akkarin wpadł do swojego pokoju, a za nim Takan z Soneą. Okno było wybite, a kawałki szkła walały się po podłodze. Drzwi szafy były otwarte na oścież. Szybko omiótł wzrokiem jej zawartość. Czegoś mu brakowało.

- Zabrali jedną z moich szat.

Odpowiedziało mu niedowierzanie ziejące z dwóch par oczu.

Sonea krążyła nerwowo po pokoju, chcąc zatuszować swoje zażenowanie. Czuła się nieswojo w jego sypialni, chociaż po raz pierwszy była tu jako nowicjuszka. Akkarin siedział na skraju łóżka, a Takan przycupnął obok niego. Oboje wydawali się zamyśleni.

- Na co im twoje ubrania? – wymamrotała.

Odwróciła się w stronę Akkarina i napotkała utkwione w niej spojrzenie czarnych oczu. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale poczuła jak robi jej się gorąco.

- Soneo, nic dzisiaj nie wymyślimy. Powinnaś wrócić do siebie i pójść spać – odparł cicho. Nie zabrzmiało to zbyt przekonująco.

Zatrzymała się gwałtownie z szumem szat. Popatrzyła na niego z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy.

- Jacyś psychopatyczni sachakanie szukają okazji, żeby poderżnąć ci gardło we śnie, a ja mam spać spokojnie? – wydukała.

Akkarin z trudem powstrzymywał się od krzywego uśmiechu. Jak na ironię znajdowali się w jego sypialni i to on chciał, żeby poszła, a ona wręcz przeciwnie. No, ale jej intencje były inne.

- Dzisiaj już nie wrócą – z trudem zdobył się na neutralny ton.

- Mnie się to nie podoba.

- Jutro będziemy się nad tym zastanawiać.

Patrzyła na niego jak na nienormalnego.

- Powinieneś porozmawiać z Lorlenem.

Zmrużył oczy niezadowolony.

- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy.

- Ktoś chce cię zabić – wycedziła. A ty zachowujesz się tak, jakby nic wielkiego się nie stało. Administrator powinien wiedzieć. On jest twoim przyjacielem – dodała cicho.

- A co mam mu powiedzieć? – warknął. – Witaj Lorlenie, wiesz, dwójka sachakan chce mnie zabić. Dzisiaj się nawet włamali do mojego domu. – w jego głosie pobrzmiewała kpina.

Odpowiedziała mu twardym spojrzenie.

- Opowiedz mu to, co mnie mówiłeś.

Lorlen wrócił do swojego mieszkania. Dzisiaj pierwszy raz przeciągał pracę jak najdłużej się dało. Nie chciał wracać do pustego apartamentu, gdzie do towarzystwa miał tylko swoje zmartwienia.

Ciągle męczyły go myśli o czarnej magii. _Dlaczego?_ To było jedyne pytanie, które zadawał Akkarinowi poprzez pierścień od pięciu lat. Jak dotąd nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

~ Lorlenie, przyjdź do Rezydencji. Musimy porozmawiać.

Administrator zacisnął pięści ze złości. Dlaczego spełniał każdą jego zachciankę, wypełniał każde polecenie. Od tych paru lat czuł się jak marionetka, która tak bardzo chce się wyswobodzić, ale nie może. Wie, że jeśli się zbuntuje, całe przedstawienie posypie się jak domek z kart, zostawiając zszokowaną widownię.

~ _Lorlenie przestań się zadręczać._

Administrator z westchnieniem podniósł się z krzesła i wyszedł ze swojego mieszkania.

Siedział w fotelu naprzeciwko Akkarina i słuchał z niedowierzaniem historii swojego przyjaciela. To wszystko było z jednej strony takie nierealne, a z drugiej… Jego opowieść pasowała do faktów. Akkarin wrócił do Gildii po pięciu latach nieobecności wychudzony i markotny. Przed wyjazdem był swobodny i nie raz zdarzało im się łamać prawo Gildii za czasów nowicjatu. Po powrocie do domu zmienił się. Stał się bardziej poważny i odpowiedzialny. Ale czy to wystarczyło, żeby go przekonać.

- Nie wierzysz mi. – Czarny mag powiedział cicho.

Lorlen spuścił wzrok, nie mogąc wytrzymać natarczywego spojrzenia ciemnych oczu.

- Lorlenie, odpowiedz.

- Trudno jest mi powiedzieć. Przez wiele lat byłem gotów złożyć życie w twoje ręce, a teraz…

Po raz pierwszy z twarzy Wielkiego Mistrza zniknęła maska obojętności i chłodu. Na twarzy pojawiło się cierpienie, ból, żal i gorycz, które tak długo ukrywał. Sprawiał wrażenie człowieka wypalonego, mimo swojej pozycji i luksusów, które go otaczały.

Akkarin zerwał się z fotela i podszedł do niego, podwijając rękawy. Lorlen obserwował go z niepokojem.

- Co powiesz na to? Sam to sobie zrobiłem? – W jego głosie gniew mieszał się z desperacją.

Administrator spojrzał na nagie przedramiona i odkrył z przerażeniem obecność cienkich blizn na bladej skórze. Widział już podobne ślady u Mistrza Harwina. Tylko te były zagojone_. A więc to prawda._

Podniósł wzrok na swojego przyjaciela.

- Dlaczego zdecydowałeś się mi o tym powiedzieć dopiero teraz? – wyszeptał.

Akkarin uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

- Sonea mnie przekonała.

Lorlen uniósł brwi.

- To ona wie?

Coś w minie czarnego maga go zaniepokoiło. Jakby to nie była jeszcze cała prawda_. Ona nie tylko wie._

- Pomaga mi – odparł Akkarin niechętnie. – Nie chciałem jej w to mieszać bez potrzeby, ale ona się uparła – mruknął.

Lorlen o mało nie udławił się pitym winem. Czarny mag spojrzał na niego z ukosa, ale natychmiast spoważniał.

- Lorlenie, ta rozmowa musi zostać między nami.

Administrator skinął głową. Po raz pierwszy od pięciu lat mogli porozmawiać swobodnie.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7

Obudziły ją jasne promienie słońca wpadające przez okno do pokoju. Sonea przetarła zaspane oczy. _Jeszcze chwilkę._

- Pani, śniadanie gotowe. – Zza uchylonych drzwi wyglądała Viola.

- Dziękuję. – Sonea starała się stłumić potężne ziewnięcie. Służąca odpowiedziała niemrawym uśmiechem i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Z trudem zwlokła się z łóżka. Dopiero zimne krople wody na twarzy przegnały senność. Ubrała się szybko i udała do niewielkiego saloniku, gdzie Viola czekała już ze śniadaniem. Zasiadła do posiłku bez specjalnego zapału. _Zrobiłam się wybredna._ Z krzywym uśmiechem zabrała się do jedzenia.

Kuchnia Gildii nie mogła się nawet równać z obiadami przygotowywanymi przez służącego Akkarina, który ostatnio przechodził samego siebie, serwując coraz to wspanialsze posiłki. Jej myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół czarnego maga.

Wróciły wspomnienia z przed tygodnia z ich wspólnego wyjścia do slumsów. Ciepło jego ramion, szmer oddechu, pewne bicie serca i jego zapach napływały falami do jej umysłu, budząc ją całkowicie. Wróciły uczucia, które jej w tedy towarzyszyły. Czuła się przy nim bezpieczna. I to wszystko? Tylko tyle? Zastanowiła się głębiej, jeszcze raz odtwarzając tę scenę w myślach. Oczyma wyobraźni widziała jego ramiona oplatające jej talię. Znów się do niego tuliła i znów ten dziwny błogostan i coś jeszcze, coś, na co nie zwróciła uwagi. Chciała więcej, chciała, żeby był bliżej, tak blisko jak chciał być Dorrien w ogrodzie. _Nie!_ Mętlik w głowie_. Co się ze mną do cholery dzieje?_ Odgłos tłuczonego szkła sprowadził ją na ziemię.

- Pani! – Viola natychmiast znalazła się przy niej. Sonea ze zdziwieniem patrzyła, jak służąca zbiera pokruszoną szklankę i ściera sok pachi z podłogi. Nawet nie pamiętała, kiedy wzięła ją do ręki.

- Przepraszam – wymamrotała, pomagając Violi posprzątać bałagan.

- Pani, wszystko w porządku? Po raz pierwszy w głosie służącej słychać było troskę.

- Tak. – Sonea uśmiechnęła się i skierowała do wyjścia.

Powoli szła ścieżką między krzewami do Domu Uzdrowicieli. Machinalnie odpowiadała na powitania magów. Bałagan w jej głowie wymagał jak najszybszej interwencji.

Z Akkarinem łączyła ja tylko przyjaźń i wspólny, brzydki sekret. Wiedziała, że on tylko tak ją postrzega - jako przyjaciółkę i pomocnicę. Tylko tyle. Nic więcej. Dlaczego ta myśl powodowała u niej ukłucie bólu? Przecież się chyba w nim nie zakochała? _Nie, oczywiście, że nie. To tylko jakaś głupia fascynacja, która zaraz ci przejdzie. Ty kochasz Dorriena. Kochasz go._ Ale ta myśl nie brzmiała przekonująco.

- Sonea!

Drgnęła słysząc głos Dorriena.

Młody Uzdrowiciel zbliżał się do niej szybkimi krokami, posyłając jej ciepły uśmiech. Bez wahania objął ją mocno w talii, muskając delikatnie usta. Poddała mu się, myśląc, że może wcześniejsze dylematy odejdą na bok. _Kochasz go._ Powinnaś _go kochać_. Niepokój i wewnętrzne rozdarcie zniknęło. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Z uśmiechem oddała mu pocałunek.

-Potrzebujesz coś stąd ? – spytała, gdy razem weszli do holu, gdzie powitał ich zapach ziół i naparów.

- Tylko parę leków. – Uśmiechnął się do niej. – Pomożesz mi je przygotować? – Jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy. – Chcę zobaczyć jak chluba Uniwersytetu poradzi sobie z wyrobem lekarstw.

Wywróciła oczami.

- Jasne, że ci pomogę. Nie mogę pozwolić żebyś przez swoją nieuwagę kogoś otruł.

Sonea nigdy nie myślała, że Dorrien potrafi rutynowe przygotowywanie różnorodnych preparatów leczniczych zamienić w ciekawe i zabawne zajęcie. Opowiadał jej różne anegdoty ze wsi. Już dawno się tak głośno nie śmiała. A on odpowiadał jej tym samym. Najbardziej rozbawiła go mówiąc, jak bardzo się stresowała przy odbieraniu porodu.

- Zemdlałaś? – wykrztusił.

Oparł się blat stołu i patrzył na nią z rozbawieniem. Sonea posłała mu urażone spojrzenie.

- Nie zemdlałam – warknęła – tylko wyglądałam, jakbym miała zemdleć.

- Dobrze, już dobrze. – mruknął starając się powstrzymać kolejny atak śmiechu.

Podszedł do niej i uważnie się jej przyjrzał.

- Wybrudziłaś się.

Sonea podniosła rękę do twarzy.

- Tutaj – mruknął czule, wycierając jej policzek z zielonej mazi.

Jego palce musnęły jej usta.

- Skoro jesteśmy przy temacie rodziny – zagadnął. – Jak dużą chciałabyś mieć?

Wytrzeszczała na niego oczy. Nie była przygotowana na to pytanie.

- Nie myślałam nigdy o tym – wymamrotała zaskoczona.

Wplótł palce w brązowe włosy kobiety, głaszcząc ją po głowie.

- Mamy jeszcze czas.

Pocałował ją delikatnie. Później mocniej. Sonea poczuła jak prawym ramieniem obejmuje jej talię. Ostrożnie wziął ją na ręce i posadził na łóżku dla pacjentów. Jego pocałunki były co raz bardziej natarczywe. Westchnęła zaskoczona, gdy rozsunął jej nogi. Przyciągnął ją jeszcze bliżej. Zadrżała, gdy musnął jej szyję. Dłonie Dorriena przez chwilę błądziły po jej talii, następnie ostrożnie wsunął je pod jej szatę. Jego oddech przyspieszył , kiedy zaczął szukać paska jej spodni. Zielony materiał zsunął się z ramion kobiety. Sonea trwała w bezruchu. Dorrien traktował ją poważniej niż myślała. Niezdecydowanie wróciło, paraliżując ją całkowicie. Chaos. Usta mężczyzny przywarły do niej natarczywie. _Nie powinnaś. Nie chcesz._ Burza uczuć. Strach, lęk, poczucie winy, pragnienie, tęsknota.

Wróciło wspomnienie tamtego wieczoru w magazynie.

Dziwne ciepło rozlało się po jej ciele. Chłodne, smukłe dłonie wsunęły się pod jej koszulę. Zapach czarnych szat. Już nie była w Domu Uzdrowicieli, była gdzieś daleko. Ktoś pieścił jej ramiona pocałunkami. Westchnęła zadowolona. _Jesteś wreszcie_. Otworzyła oczy, chcą zobaczyć czarne, rozpalone spojrzenie.

Błękitne tęczówki. Niebieskie oczy Dorriena, a nie dwa czarne węgle Wielkiego Mistrza. Rozczarowanie. Jej serce zaczęło walić jeszcze szybciej, o ile to było możliwe. _Nie. To nie prawda._ _Ty_ go _nie kochasz. Kochasz Dorriena._ Głos w jej wnętrzu zmienił się. _Nie chcesz być z Dorrienem. Wiążąc się z nim zranisz nie tylko siebie. Zranisz przede wszystkim jego. Nie jesteś tylko Uzdrowicielką, jesteś czarnym magiem. Widziałaś zbyt wiele. Wiesz za dużo, żeby wieść spokojne życie na wsi._

Sonea zamrugała gwałtownie, chcą skończyć ten wewnętrzny spór.

Dorrien dyszał ciężko. Jego usta były mocno zaczerwienione.

- Wszystko w porządku? – wychrypiał sunąc górną wargą po linii jej szczęki.

_Nie. Nic nie jest w porządku._ Chciała mu to powiedzieć, ale nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu.

Pukanie do drzwi otrzeźwiło ją całkowicie. Lekko odepchnęła od siebie Uzdrowiciela i zeskoczyła z łóżka doprowadzając się do porządku. Mag otworzy drzwi, za którymi stała Vinara. Uzdrowicielka bystrym wzrokiem ogarnęła całą scenerię. Jej spojrzenie padło na łóżko, na którym leżała zielona szata. Sonea poczuła, jak się czerwieni, kiedy Vinara obejrzała ją dokładnie. Na szczęście miała na sobie zieloną koszulę.

- Mistrzyni Soneo, Mistrzu Dorrienie. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do nich. Jej rozbawiona mina świadczyła o tym, że odgadła, co się tutaj przed chwilą działo. – Mogę na chwilę pozbawić cię pomocy, Dorrienie?

Młody mag uśmiechnął się zakłopotany.

- Oczywiście, Mistrzyni.

Sonea nakładając na siebie szatę, wyszła za Uzdrowicielką.

- Nie wiedziałam, że myślisz o Dorrienie na poważnie.

Sonea poczuła jak jeszcze głębsza purpura oblewa jej policzki. Spuściła wzrok.

- Cóż…wiedza o zapobieganiu ciąży nie jest przekazywana na lekcjach. – Arcymistrzyni Uzdrowicieli spojrzała na nią z jeszcze większym rozbawieniem. – Ale z tego co widzę te wiadomości mogą ci się przydać. Mam rację?

- Tak, Mistrzyni. Prędzej czy później ta wiedza…Może się okazać potrzebna. – wymamrotała.

Vinara spoważniała.

- Służący, który przyniósł wiadomość od twojej rodziny, nie mógł cię znaleźć. Powiedziałam mu, że przekażę ci ten list.

Uzdrowicielka podała Sonei kopertę.

Z bijącym sercem czytała wiadomość od ciotki.

Wróciła do Dorriena, który przestał się uśmiechać, kiedy zobaczył jej poważną minę.

- Coś się stało? – Podszedł do niej i ostrożnie pogłaskał ją po włosach.

Nie ukoiło to jej nerwów. Nie chciała się przyznać nawet sama przed sobą, że to nie jego dotyku pragnęła.

- Dziecko mojej ciotki jest chore. Bardzo się martwią. Chcą, żebym je zbadała.

Poczuła jak mężczyzna ją do siebie przytula.

- Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.

Dobry nastrój powoli zaczął wracać.

- To wszystko o czym rozmawiałaś z Vinarą?

Sonea starała się na niego nie patrzeć. Jej policzki płonęły żywym ogniem.

- Czyli temat rozmowy był ciekawy? – Na jego ustach tańczył złowróżbny uśmieszek. – Nie puszczę cię dopóki mi nie powiesz!

Sonea westchnęła ciężko. _Nie obejdzie się bez tego._

- No…echm…jakby to powiedzieć – wydukała zażenowana – Vinara objaśniła mi pewne sprawy.

Dorrien spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem. Jego oczy błysnęły niebezpiecznie.

- Rozumiem, że wypróbujemy te twoje sprawy wieczorem? – wymruczał jej do ucha.

- Nie dziś – odpowiedziała, siląc się na wesoły ton. Musnęła jego policzek. _Nic więcej._ Czuła się paskudnie dając mu fałszywą nadzieję.

Poczuła, jak Dorrien ujmuje jej dłoń.

- Chodź. Chętnie poznam twoją rodzinę.

Potem będzie musiała z nim porozmawiać. Wyjaśnić wszystko. Tylko jak?

Może to tylko tymczasowy kryzys. _Może…_


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8.

Sonea siedziała na niskim stołku i przyglądała się krzątającej po kuchni Jonnie. Z sąsiedniego pokoju dobiegały odgłosy rozmowy i śmiech jej małego kuzyna. Sonea nigdy nie myślała, że Dorrien tak szybko zaprzyjaźni się z jej wujostwem, które bardzo go polubiło. _Nie powinnam się zgodzić, żeby mi towarzyszył_, pomyślała_._

- Martwisz się czymś Soneo? - głos Jonny wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Nic nie mogło ujść uwadze ciotki.

- Cóż, mam wątpliwości – wymamrotała, czując ulgę, że może z kimś porozmawiać w miarę szczerze i liczyć na obiektywność.

Jonna usiadła naprzeciwko niej i przyjrzała jej uważnie.

- Chodzi o Dorriena, prawda? – Kobieta zmierzyła ją przenikliwym spojrzeniem. – Bardzo miły, młody mężczyzna, do tego przystojny i widać, że mu na tobie bardzo zależy. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś ostrożna? – ciotka uśmiechnęła się do niej porozumiewawczo.

Sonea spuściła wzrok, czując jak jej policzki nabierają barwy lekkiego różu.

- Jonno – mruknęła zawstydzona.

- Co? Chcę jedynie wiedzieć, że zachowujecie się ostrożnie.

Spojrzała na ciotkę błagalnie.

- My jeszcze…Jakby to powiedzieć, no nie posunęliśmy się aż tak daleko w tej znajomości. Ale nie o to mi chodzi – westchnęła ciężko. – Dorrien chce, abym wyjechała razem z nim.

Jonna postukała paznokciem w blat drewnianego stołu.

- Jeżeli nie masz pewności, to poczekaj jeszcze trochę.

- Z tą niepewnością to tak nie do końca. – Sonea popatrzyła ciotce prosto w oczy. – Ja traktuję Dorriena jak przyjaciela. Nie widzieliśmy się od dwóch lat, dla mnie to za mało, żeby wiązać się z kimś na stałe. Przez te parę dni uświadomiłam sobie, że ja nigdy nie będę potrafiła spojrzeć na niego jak na mężczyznę, z którym chcę być. To, co do niego czułam, to był rodzaj zauroczenia. Nic więcej.

- Może powinnaś dać mu więcej czasu? – podsunęła kobieta.

Sonea pokręciła głową.

- On wyjedzie, wróci do siebie. Nie będziemy się widzieć przez jakiś czas. Przyjedzie znów na parę dni i znów wyjedzie. – Posłała Jonnie smutny uśmiech. – To nie ma sensu.

Ciotka wbiła w nią uważne spojrzenie. Jednak po chwili się rozpogodziła.

- Zrobisz, jak uważasz. Po za tym nie chcę, żebyś wyjeżdżała gdzieś daleko. Za bardzo bym się martwiła.

Uzdrowicielka wyjrzała za okno. Robiło się już ciemno. Powinni wracać do Gildii.

- Będziemy się już zbierać. – Ostrożnie podniosła się z krzesła i ruszyła w stronę malutkiego saloniku, gdzie Ranel urzędował z Dorrianem. – Wpadnę za dwa, trzy dni, zobaczyć jak mały zdrowieje.

Przemierzali ulice Wewnętrznego Kręgu w milczeniu, każde z nich pogrążone we własnych myślach. Sonea zauważyła jednak, że od czasu do czasu Dorrien rzuca jej ukradkowe spojrzenie. Za każdym razem widziała w jego oczach coś w rodzaju rozczarowania. Aby zagłuszyć tremę i wyrzuty sumienia przed rozmową, którą obiecała sobie odbyć z Dorrienem, wróciła myślami do minionego dnia. Miała wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniała. Dzisiaj był pierwszy dzień tygodnia…Sonea zatrzymała się gwałtownie i głośno nabrała powietrza. _Cholera! Obiad w Rezydencji!_ Akkarin na pewno nie będzie zadowolony, już o Takanie nie wspominając.

- Wszystko w porządku? – Niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w nią uważnie.

- Tak – wymamrotała.

- Masz bardzo sympatyczną rodzinę.

Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

- Czasami brakuje mi ich. Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu na częste odwiedziny. – Uśmiechnęła się szerzej. – Ale za to mam Rothena.

Dorrien roześmiał się głośno.

- Tata z pewnością łatwo cię z Gildii nie wypuści.

Odwróciła głowę, chcąc uniknąć spojrzenia Dorriena.

Przeszli przez bramę Gildii i skierowali się do Domu Magów. Uzdrowiciel zatrzymał się przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do mieszkania Rothena.

- Wejdziesz na chwilkę?

Skinęła głową, ciesząc się z faktu, iż nie zostanie sam na sam z Dorrienem.

Drzwi otworzył im starszy mag, który rozpromienił się na ich widok.

- Miałem nadzieję, że przyjdziesz Soneo. – Alchemik uścisnął ją mocno. – Poproszę Tanię, żeby przygotowała dwie filiżanki sumi i jedną rakę.

Dwójka mężczyzn była całkowicie pochłonięta rozmową, więc Sonea mogła spokojnie oddać się swoim rozmyślaniom. Gdy tak siedziała między Rothenem i Dorrienem, uświadomiła sobie, że odmawiając Uzdrowicielowi, zrani również swojego byłego mentora.

Nie raz i nie dwa myślała dzisiaj nad poprowadzeniem rozmowy z Uzdrowicielem. Doskonale wiedziała, że jest uparty i będzie ją próbował przekonać. Odwróciła się do Rothena i napotkała jego uważne spojrzenie. Dopiero teraz zauważyła głęboką troskę i niepokój w jego oczach ukryte pod uśmiechem pozornego szczęścia. Martwił się. Zresztą oboje mieli powody do zmartwień. Ale ona miała ich więcej. Z ciężkim westchnieniem upiła łyk raki. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos Dorriena.

- Vinara chciała się ze mną widzieć przed moim wyjazdem. Zaraz wrócę.

Kiedy wyszedł, uwaga Rothena skupiła się w całości na niej. Już po chwili rozmowa pochłonęła ją całkowicie. Opowiadała mu o swojej pracy w Domu Uzdrowicieli, a on słuchał uważnie. Wypytała go o Dannyla i jego pracę w Elayne oraz wykłady na Uniwersytecie.

- Jutro Ceremonia Przyjęcia. – Sonea oplotła palcami kubek z raką i uśmiechnęła się szeroko do swojego rozmówcy. – Czy najlepszy nauczyciel chemii ma zamiar ubiegać się o opiekę nad nowicjuszem?

Rother roześmiał się.

- Nie – odpowiedział. – Już zakończyłem karierę mentora. – Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło. – I jestem bardzo zadowolony z osiągnięć moich podopiecznych. – Jjego uśmiech znikł, a w oczach błysnął gniew. – Zawsze będę cię uważał za swoją nowicjuszkę, Soneo. Nie ważne, pod _czyją _opieką skończyłaś studia.

Wbiła wzrok w kubek z raką. Tak bardzo chciała mu powiedzieć prawdę. Czuła się fatalnie ukrywając przed nim fakt, że ona również jest czarnym magiem. _Dlaczego nie? Akkarin rozmawiał już z Lorlenem. _

- Dorrien mówił mi, że zaproponował ci wyjazd do siebie na wieś. Myślałaś już o tym. – Starszy mag przyglądał się jej uważnie z nad filiżanki sumi.

Sonea poczuła, jak rośnie jej duża gula w gardle, która uniemożliwiała jej mówienie.

- Ja…nie mogę z nim wyjechać – wykrztusiła.

Rothen zmarszczył brwi.

- _On_ ci nie pozwoli?

Sonea zamrugała ze zdziwienia. Kto jej nie pozwoli? Alchemik podniósł się z fotela i zaczął przemierzać pokój szybkimi krokami. Dawno nie był już tak wzburzony.

- Dopóki Akkarin jest Wielkim Mistrzem, a Lorlen nie ma odwagi, żeby zebrać przeciw niemu całą Gildię, nie będziemy mieć spokoju. – W oczach Rothena odbiły się iskry gniewu.

_Akkarin._ No jasne, przecież Rothen nic nie wie o jej wypalonych uczuciach do Dorriena. Akkarin. Jak to się stało, że ten człowiek miał nad nią i Rothenem taką władzę? Jak do tego doszło, że był jedną z najważniejszych osób w jej życiu?

I znów wróciły wspomnienia z magazynu. Poczuła jak robi jej się gorąco. Miała wrażenie, że jej nogi są z waty. Myślenie w kółko o tym piekielnym wyjściu do slumsów nie jest zdrowe. _Co się ze_ _mną dzieje. Może to miłość?_, podpowiedział jej cichy głosik. Sonea o mało nie zakrztusiła się raką. _Zakochać się w nim?! Bez żartów. Ja go tylko lubię._

_Kłamczucha. _

Akkarin wpatrywał się w bordowe wino tańczące w kieliszku. Nieobecność Sonei na cotygodniowym obiedzie, który stał się tradycją, mocno go zaniepokoiła. Nigdy się nie spóźniała. Nigdy nie zdarzyło się, żeby nie przyszła. Kiedy dzisiejszego popołudnia zobaczył ją wychodzącą z Dorrienem za bramę Gildii, poczuł mimowolny gniew. Prychnął cicho, niezadowolony z siebie. _Powinna powiadomić mnie o swojej nieobecności._ Jego zły nastrój pogorszył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy uświadomił sobie, że kończy mu się zapas wina. Wziął do ust kolejny łyk i spojrzał na butelkę. _Ciemne anureńskie._ Jego jedyny wierny towarzysz oprócz Takana. Przymknął powieki, pozwalając myślom odpłynąć w dowolnym kierunku.

Wróciły wspomnienia dzisiejszej rozmowy z Vinarą. Arcymistrzyni Uzdrowicieli usiłowała go przekonać do rezygnacji z brania pod uwagę kandydatury Mistrza Famira na stanowisko ambasadora w Lanie. Vinara niechętnie wypuszczała Uzdrowicieli spod swoich skrzydeł.

Od słowa do słowa rozmowa zeszła na temat Sonei. Uzdrowicielka wyraziła swoje zadowolenie z pracy dziewczyny.

- Cóż, nie wiedziałam, że Mistrzyni Sonea jest związana z Mistrzem Dorrienem. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się ciepło. – Pewnie będzie chciała z nim wyjechać, a wtedy zabraknie kolejnej pary rąk do pracy.

Dobry nastrój Akkarina znikł tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

- Panie – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Tkana stojącego przy schodach. – Kolacja gotowa.

- Już idę – powiedział cicho.

W uszach nadal dźwięczały mu słowa Vinary. _Będzie chciała z nim wyjechać._ Poczuł ukłucie dziwnego bólu w sercu, do którego dołączyła zazdrość. Zmarszczył brwi, nie powinien tak się czuć. _Ona nie może wyjechać._ Ale przecież jej tego nie zabroni. Sonea ma prawo do szczęścia. Podniósł się z fotela i ruszył w kierunku jadalni_. _Nie, nie zabronić, tylko podsunąć jej odpowiedni powód do pozostania w Gildii. Przecież bezpieczeństwo Kyralii powinno być ważniejsze od wyjazdu z Dorrienem. Jeśli wyjedzie, znajdzie się bardzo blisko Sachaki, co nie jest bezpieczne. Sonea na pewno będzie się złościć, ale on użyje swojego całego daru przekonywania. _Egoista._ Zamarł, słyszą, jak jego sumienie odzywa się chyba po raz pierwszy od dawna. To nie jest egoizm. On tylko chce ocalić Krainy Sprzymierzone. Sonea tak samo, a żeby ten cel osiągnąć muszą ze sobą ściśle współpracować. Na jego ustach zatańczył gorzki uśmiech. Kiedy to wszystko się już skończy, Sonea będzie mogła wyjechać gdziekolwiek zechce. On już najprawdopodobniej nie dożyje tej chwili.

Zadowolony, że miał choć cień szansy na zatrzymanie jej w Gildii _i przy sobie_, wszedł do jadalni, gdzie czekał Takan z niepokojem wypisanym na twarzy.

Sonea siedziała na krześle i nerwowo rozglądała się po swoim dawnym pokoju. Teraz Rothen trzymał tu ksiązki, ale świeża pościel na łóżku świadczyła o obecności tymczasowego lokatora. Ciche skrzypienie klamki sprawiło, że drgnęła nerwowo. Do pokoju wślizgnął się Dorrien. Jego oczy rozbłysły, kiedy ją zobaczył. Sonea poczuła, jak zimny pot spływa jej po karku. _Czym ty się stresujesz? _Wilczy uśmiech na ustach jej towarzysza, sprawił, że poczuła, jak jej policzki robią się czerwone. Odchrząknęła, starając się wziąć w garść.

- Musimy porozmawiać – powiedziała posyłając mu poważne spojrzenie. Młody mag usiadł na łóżku, uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy. Sonea zaczerpnęła powietrza. – Dorrienie, ja myślałam o twojej propozycji i doszłam do wniosku, że nie mogę z tobą wyjechać – powiedziała cicho, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.

- Dlaczego?

Kiedy podniosła na niego wzrok, zauważyła w jego oczach ból mieszający się z gniewem. Nie mogła pozwolić, aby zawładnęły nią wyrzuty sumienia.

- Nie widzieliśmy się od dwóch lat – zaczęła powoli. – Od tego czasu wiele się zmieniło. Zaczęłam pracę w slumsach, leczę bylców. Robię to, o czym zawsze marzyłam – wytoczyła jeden z najmocniejszych argumentów, ale widziała, że to go nie przekonuje.

- Chciałaś leczyć – powiedział twardo. – U mnie na wsi pracy dla dwójki Uzdrowicieli nie brakuje.

Przypuszczała, że padnie taka odpowiedź, ale przewidziała to.

- Ty nie potrafisz zostawić wieśniaków ze swojej wioski, a ja nie potrafię zostawić bylców. Urodziłam się i wychowałam wśród nich. Nie mogę ich porzucić. Oni mnie potrzebują, tak jak w twojej wiosce ciebie.

Dorrien spojrzał na nią, chłód w jego oczach sparaliżował ją.

- Dlaczego odnoszę wrażenie, że to nie wszystko?

Sonea nie potrafiła spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Nie kochasz mnie. – To nie było pytanie, tylko stwierdzenie faktu. Poczuła, jak serce ściska się jej z bólu.

- Nie kocham cię tak, jakbyś tego chciał. Jesteś dla mnie jak przyjaciel.

Sonea przyglądała mu się z niepokojem.

- Jesteś pewna? Możemy z tym jeszcze poczekać. – w jego głosie pobrzmiewała determinacja.

Wyjrzała za okno, za którym promienie słońca powoli znikały za horyzontem.

- Dorrienie, to naprawdę nie ma sensu. Czas, który razem spędziliśmy, to za mało, żeby być czegokolwiek pewnym. Zrozumiałam to dopiero teraz. _Nie, ty wiesz to od dawna_. Cieszę się z twojego przyjazdu. Ale jako przyjaciółka.

Uzdrowiciel patrzył przez chwilę w przeciwległą ścianę. Wydawał się nieobecny. Po chwili uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Mogłem cię porwać, kiedy miałem okazję.

Sonea zamrugała ze zdziwienia. _Porwać mnie?_

- Trzeba by było czegoś więcej, żebym się zgodziła.

- A czy czułabyś chociaż pokusę? – W oczach Dorriena rozbłysła nadzieja.

Sonea zastanowiła się nad tym pytaniem Wróciła pamięcią do ich pierwszego pocałunku. Nie mogła się powstrzymać od lekkiego uśmiechu.

- Pewnie tak. – Spojrzała na Uzdrowiciela, który uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Jednak w jego oczach widziała ból i smutek. Poczuła ukłucie winy. Zraniła go. Skrzywdziłabym go jeszcze bardziej, przystając na jego propozycję.

- Będę już iść do siebie. Późno się zrobiło – wymamrotała.

Dorrien skinął głową.

- Dobranoc – powiedział cicho.

- Dobranoc.

Sonea jak najszybciej wyszła z mieszkania Rothena. Nie chciała przebywać z Dorrienem w jednym pomieszczeniu i udawać, że wszystko jest po staremu. _On potrzebuje czasu, kiedyś zrozumie._

Sonea stała przy oknie w swojej sypialni. Nie mogła spać. Jej uwagę zwrócił budynek Rezydencji Wielkiego Mistrza. Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Jak to się stało, że jeden człowiek wywrócił jej życie do góry nogami?

W jednym z okien Rezydencji zauważyła zarys postaci. _Przestań. To już jakiś obłęd._ Odeszła od okna i wsunęła się pod kołdrę, pragnąc wyrzucić z głowy spojrzenie czarnych oczu.


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział 9.

Ceremonia Przyjęcia miała odbyć się dopiero za dwie godziny, ale powozy wielu zamożnych arystokratów zdążyły już zajechać na dziedziniec. Sonea przyglądała się uważnie członkom Domu Arren zmierzającym w kierunku budynku Rady Gildii. Wielu z nich patrzyło na nią z otwartą pogardą. Starając się nie zwracać na nich uwagi, Sonea przemierzyła dziedziniec, kierując się ku Uniwersytetowi.

Przed nią stały dwie kobiety. Obie wyróżniały się bogatym strojem, który nadawał się raczej na bal niż na uroczystość przyjęcia letniego naboru studentów. Sonea zauważyła niechętnie, że każda z nich odznaczała się nietuzinkową urodą i elegancją.

- Widziałaś go? – Cichy szept młodej damy – wysokiej i szczupłej blondynki, zwrócił jej uwagę.

- Ależ on jest przystojny. – Wymamrotała druga, nieco niższa. – Słyszałam, że jeszcze się nie ustatkował.

- Czyli mamy szansę.

Obie zachichotały.

- Tylko…wydaje się taki chłodny.

- Och, jestem pewna, że można by go rozgrzać.

Sonea wywróciła oczami.

- Administrator też jest niczego sobie, ale Wielki Mistrz…

_Co?_

Sonea słysząc to o mały włos nie wywróciła się na prostej drodze. One nie mogły mówić o Akkarinie. To jakaś pomyłka. Spojrzała w tym samym kierunku, co dwie arystokratki. Jej serce zgubiło zdrowy rytm, gdy zobaczyła maga odzianego w czerń. Zerknęła ukradkiem na kobiety, które uśmiechały się w wyjątkowo głupi sposób. Wróciła myślami do rozmowy dwóch nowicjuszek, którą podsłuchała w bibliotece parę lat temu. Nie potrafiła wtedy pojąć, co mogło pociągać je w Akkarinie. Teraz też nie rozumiała. _Może wysokie stanowisko? _

Wyminęła kobiety i najszybciej jak mogła, ruszyła w stronę biblioteki dla magów. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty stanąć teraz twarzą w twarz z Akkarinem. Na pewno był niezadowolony z powodu jej wczorajszej nieobecności. Przyspieszyła jeszcze bardziej na widok zbliżającego się w kierunku Uniwersytetu Wielkiego Mistrza. Skręciła szybko w korytarz prowadzący do biblioteki.

_Tchórz._

Sonea zaczęła zagłębiać się między regałami w poszukiwaniu książek traktujących o uzdrawianiu.

Musiała zadrzeć głowę wysoko do góry, aby zobaczyć tytuły ksiąg ustawionych na najwyższych półkach. Jej uwagę przyciągnęło opasłe tomiszcze oprawione w zieloną skórę. _Jest._ Podeszła do regału i stanęła na czubkach palców, mocno wyciągając rękę do góry. Za wysoko. Z irytacją spojrzała na księgę znajdującą się poza jej zasięgiem. Sonea utworzyła dysk pod stopami i uniosła się do góry, mamrocząc pod nosem ciche przekleństwa pod adresem swojego niskiego wzrostu. Już miała sięgnąć po książkę, gdy usłyszała za sobą znajomy, chłodny głos:

- Ciekawa kryjówka, nie powiem.

_No to pięknie._

Sonea powoli odwróciła się i spojrzała na Akkarina. Stał z założonymi rekami na piersiach i przypatrywał jej się z niezadowoleniem.

- Ja? Kryć się? – wymamrotała, robiąc niewinną minę.

Na jego ustach pojawił się krzywy uśmiech.

- Powinnaś mnie wczoraj uprzedzić o swojej nieobecności na obiedzie.

Nuta oskarżenia w jego głosie sprawiła, że Sonea poczuła rosnące rozdrażnienie. Zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki oddech, żeby się uspokoić.

- Dostałam wiadomość od ciotki, jej syn zachorował. Prosiła mnie o pomoc. Dopiero wieczorem przypomniałam sobie o naszym wspólnym obiedzie.

Zmrużył oczy. Najwyraźniej coś jeszcze mu się nie podobało.

- Dorriena też prosiła o pomoc? – Jego oczy rozbłysły niebezpiecznie.

Nie rozumiała, dlaczego tak bardzo drażnił go młody Uzdrowiciel. Sonea zacisnęła mocno paznokcie na skórzanej okładce.

- Chciał poznać moją rodzinę. To wszystko. – Starała się wlać w swój głos tyle pewności siebie, na ile było ją stać.

Skinął powoli głową.

- Soneo, wiesz, że nie możesz wyjechać – powiedział stanowczo.

Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy szeroko ze zdumienia.

- A to dlaczego? – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Akkarin spojrzał na nią wyniośle.

- A dlatego, że bezpieczeństwo Kyralii jest ważniejsze od sielankowego życia na wsi.

Sonea poczuła, jak zalewa ją fala oburzenia. Jak on śmiał? Nie miał prawa dyktować jej, co ma robić i z kim być.

Jej gniew na Akkarina sprawił, że straciła kontrolę nad przepływem mocy. Dysk utrzymujący ją w powietrzu zamigotał i znikł. Z piskiem poleciała na dół. Zamrugała ze zdziwieniem, gdy nie poczuła bólu wywołanego łupnięciem o posadzkę. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że Akkarin złapał ją, ratując przed bolesnym upadkiem.

Jego lewa ręka leżała na jej biodrze a prawa u podstaw kręgosłupa. Spróbowała się poruszyć, ale nie mogła. Trzymał ją mocno, tak jakby nie miał zamiaru jej puścić. Sonea ostrożnie zacisnęła rękę na jego ramieniu. W odpowiedzi wzmocnił uścisk oplatających ją ramion, tak że jej ciało całkowicie przylgnęło do niego. Poczuła, jak zalewa ją fala gorąca łącząca się z rosnącym pożądaniem, które wzmogło się na myśl, że oddziela ich od siebie tylko materiał szat. Czuła jak serce Akkarina bije co raz szybciej. Sonea zadrżała, gdy przesunął prawą dłoń na pośladki, a lewą zarysował linię jej uda. Zaczęła oddychać szybciej, kurczowo zaciskając dłoń na jego ramieniu. Mężczyzna przyciągnął ją jeszcze bliżej, o ile to było możliwe. Przytuliła policzek do jego piersi. Jego zapach otumanił ją do reszty. Poczuła ciepły oddech na swojej szyi. Odruchowo odwróciła głowę w bok, czując jak jej skóra napina się w oczekiwaniu na pocałunek. Akkarin przyciągnął jej udo do swojego biodra. Jego oddech przyspieszył, czuła go na swojej szyi. Wargi maga niemalże dotykały jej policzka. Sonea przymknęła powieki, wydając z siebie ciche westchnienie.

- Wielki Mistrzu?

Za plecami rozległ się znajomy głos. Uzdrowicielka zesztywniała w ramionach czarnego maga, który starał się przybrać na twarzy wyraz obojętności.

_Tylko nie on! Tylko nie on!_

- Mistrzu Reginie – Akkarin odpowiedział spokojnie.

Sonea natychmiast wyswobodziła się z objęć Akkarina, mając nadzieję, że jej twarz nie jest w kolorze ciemnego anureńskiego. _Jeszcze jego tu brakowało_. Popatrzyła prosto w twarz młodego Wojownika, na której malował się szok. Na Akkarina starała się nie patrzeć, chociaż czuła na sobie jego spojrzenie. Dlaczego fakt, że na nią patrzył sprawiał jej taką przyjemność? Dlaczego pod wpływem tego spojrzenia czuła się naga?

Starając się nie zwracać uwagi na dwójkę mężczyzn, schyliła się, zbierając księgę z podłogi. Powoli podniosła się jednocześnie obserwując magów, którzy wpatrywali się w nią intensywnie; Regin ze zmrużonymi oczami, jakby węszył jakiś spisek, a Akkarin z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy i lekkim uśmiechem.

Sonea spłonęła rumieńcem.

- Upuściłam książkę. – wymamrotała cichutko.

- Coś ciężka ta książka, że aż dwie osoby się po nią schylały – zauważył złośliwie Regin. - Przepraszam Wielki Mistrzu, to było nie na miejscu. – Poprawił się natychmiast zgromiony wzrokiem przez Akkarina.

- To ja nie będę przeszkadzać. Na pewno masz coś ważnego do opowiedzenia Wielkiemu Mistrzowi, jakiś nowy, wielki plan Mistrza Regina, który jest na etapie sennych marzeń i raczej na tym się skończy, znając ciebie. – Sonea nie mogła się powstrzymać od wrednego uśmiechu.

- Wielki Mistrzu. – ukłoniła się czarnemu magowi i jak najszybciej ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia.

Na plecach czuła spojrzenie dwóch par oczu.


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdział 10.

Akkarin zmierzył wojownika chłodnym spojrzeniem. Nie potrafił ukryć swojego niezadowolenia. Była tak blisko, już prawie ją miał, a on to wszystko zniszczył.

- Mistrzu Reginie wydawało mi się, że chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać.

Wojownik natychmiast spoważniał.

- Niepokoją mnie te morderstwa, zwłaszcza ostatnie wydarzenie. Morderca może zacząć polować na magów.

- Gildia współpracuje z gwardią – Akkarin popatrzył na młodego maga chłodno.

Regina najwyraźniej to nie speszyło.

- Moja rodzina uważa, że należy pozbyć się wreszcie Złodziei. To na pewno ich dzieło. Powinniśmy zacząć od slumsów. Należy wreszcie zrobić porządek z tą brudną hołotą! Oni pomagają tym przestępcom. Gdyby mogli, zabiliby nas bez mrugnięcia okiem! – Od Regina emanowała wręcz nienawiść. – Może tego zabójcę też przyjmiemy w nasze szeregi tak jak Soneę?!

Akkarin wyprostował się gwałtownie.

- Zapominasz się Mistrzu Reginie – warknął cicho. Wyminął osłupiałego wojownika i wyszedł szybko z biblioteki dla magów.

~ _Panie! _– mentalny głos Takana przesycony był niepokojem. – _Złodzieje znaleźli kryjówkę ichanich_

Akkarin zatrzymał się z szumem szat na korytarzu.

~ _Niech Cery wyśle obserwatorów. Tym razem nie możemy pozwolić im uciec._

_~ A Mistrzyni Sonea?_

Czarny mag zmarszczył brwi. Tak bardzo chciał jej w to nie mieszać.

~ _Nie dasz sam rady! Ichani będą się trzymać razem! Tylko we dwójkę ich pokonacie…_

- Wielki Mistrzu – głos Lorlena wyrwał Akkarina z zamyślenia. Administrator przyglądał mu się czujnie.

~ _Później porozmawiamy Takanie_.

Rozległ się gong wzywający wszystkich do budynku Rady Gildii na Ceremonię Przyjęcia. Korytarz Uniwersytetu szybko zapełnił się magami, którzy zmierzali na uroczystość.

- Członkowie domu Arren o mało nie zanudzili mnie na śmierć pytaniami, czy zdecydowałeś się zająć edukacją ich najmłodszej latorośli.

Akkarin nie potrafił powstrzymać się od krzywego uśmiechu.

- Odmówiłem domowi Arren już dwa tygodnie temu.

Lorlen pokręcił głową z krzywym uśmiechem na ustach.

- Najwyraźniej wolą się łudzić do końca. Cóż…nadzieja matką głupich.

Czarny mag prychnął z rozbawieniem.

- Lepiej bym tego nie ujął, przyjacielu.

Na dziedzińcu zrobiło się tłoczno. Ostatnie wozy zajeżdżały pod budynek Rady Gildii. Ludzie odziani w bogate stroje dumnie kroczyli w kierunku Holu. Przyszli nowicjusze rozglądali się ciekawie dookoła. Wielu z nich patrzyło z podziwem na imponujący budynek Uniwersytetu. Wzrok Akkarina powędrował w tym samym kierunku. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w budowlę z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy.

- Czy na tobie też zrobił takie wrażenie, kiedy zobaczyłeś go po raz pierwszy?

Administrator uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Oczywiście, chyba się jeszcze nie zdarzyło, żeby ktoś przeszedł koło niego obojętnie…

Wypowiedź Lorlena przerwał cichy chichot młodych dam. Grupka młodziutkich dziewcząt posłała im zalotne uśmiechy, jednak ich uwaga skupiona była głównie na czarnym magu. Ukłoniły się Wielkiemu Mistrzowi, mrucząc ciche pozdrowienia i odeszły posyłając mu ostatni zachęcający uśmiech.

- Koło ciebie też nie da się przejść obojętnie – wymamrotał Administrator.

Akkarin spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.

- Chyba nie jesteś zazdrosny, przyjacielu?

Lorlen prychnął.

- Jeżeli chodzi o względy dam, to tobie zawsze przypadała lwia część uwagi. W porównaniu z tobą, ja mógłbym równie dobrze nie istnieć. Gdybym wiedział, że oboje skończymy jako kawalerowie, nie byłbym aż tak zazdrosny.

Akkarin zapatrzył się w jakiś punkt za plecami Lorlena. Jedyna kobieta, na której mu zależało, znajdowała się poza jego zasięgiem. _Jeszcze…_

- Nie powinieneś być zazdrosny Lorlenie, nie powinieneś.

Od strony Uniwersytetu w kierunku Rady Gildii szła Sonea w towarzystwie Mistrza Rothena. Odwróciła na moment głowę w jego stronę i ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Młoda uzdrowicielka spłonęła rumieńcem i odwróciła wzrok, ponownie skupiając całą swoją uwagę na alchemiku.

Wróciło wspomnienie ciepła jej ciała. To zaskoczenie, kiedy objął ją mocniej. Zapach kobiety, który tak go kusił i jej ciepłe, pełne wargi. Gdyby Regin im nie przeszkodził, Akkarin nie wypuściłby Sonei tak prędko. Tak bardzo jej pragnął, tak bardzo jej chciał.

Odwrócił się do Lorlena z swoim charakterystycznym półuśmiechem, który nie odzwierciedlał jego nastroju.

- Zaraz się przekonamy, jak zareaguje Dom Arren, gdy unicestwię ich nadzieje.

Sonea zajęła miejsce obok Rothena i obserwowała tłum magów i gości wlewający się do sali Rady Gildii. Rodzice dumni ze swoich pociech uśmiechali się szeroko, a młodzież rozglądała się ciekawie po pomieszczeniu. Sonea starała się nie patrzeć na drzwi wejściowe, wiedząc, kogo może zaraz w nich ujrzeć. Jej serce nadal nie pracowało w zdrowym rytmie po krótkim epizodzie w bibliotece. Z trudem docierał do niej fakt, że to, co się między nimi wydarzyło było prawdą, a nie efektem jej wybujałej wyobraźni. Niby do niczego nie doszło, ale jednym dotykiem zburzył jej starannie poukładany świat. Jeden dotyk zmusił ją do przyznania się, że ta znajomość dla niej znaczy coś więcej_. Kocham go._ Przymknęła oczy, chcąc przywyknąć do tej myśli. Wzięła głęboki wdech, pozwalając, aby to nowe uczucie wniknęło w nią głęboko i zakorzeniło się w jej sercu. Wypełniło ono całe ciało Sonei_. Nie walcz z tym, nie warto._ Kolejny spokojny wdech. _O właśnie tak, poddaj się temu. _Wewnętrzny głos pieścił jej zmysły tymi słowami. Sonea wyrwana z zamyślenia, podskoczyła na krześle, gdy rozległ się gong rozpoczynający ceremonię. Ostrożnie zerknęła na miejsce Wielkiego Mistrza i przyjrzała się mężczyźnie odzianemu w czarne szaty. Kiedy mag odwrócił się do niej, Sonea spojrzała na marmurową kolumnę, udając zainteresowanie grą światła na kamieniu. Poczuła, jak jej policzki oblewają się rumieńcem. _Gorzej niż pięciolatka_. Z westchnieniem rezygnacji postanowiła skupić się na jakże to nudnej uroczystości.

Jej szaty powiewały na wietrze, gdy zmierzała w kierunku źródła. Chciała uciec od szeptów plotkujących magów i zgiełku, który panował w obrębie zabudowań Gildii. Przez chwilę manewrowała między drzewami, ciągle mając wrażenie, że ktoś za nią idzie. W końcu znalazła się przy źródle. Cichy plusk wody i szum drzew działał na nią kojąco. Sonea usiadła na skalnej półce, opierając plecy o nagrzaną, kamienną ścianę. Wystawiła twarz do słońca i przymknęła z zadowoleniem oczy. Ciepło promieni słonecznych i błoga cisza sprawiły, że zrobiła się senna. Powinna więcej spać. Jej ciało zrobiło się przyjemnie ociężałe. Zsunęła się po skalnej ścianie i zwinęła w kłębek na twardym podłożu. Natychmiast odpłynęła do krainy sennych marzeń.

Znów była w bibliotece, znów ją obejmował i mocno do siebie przyciskał. Jej ciało poddawało się jego pieszczotom. Pożądanie rosło w niej z każdą sekundą. Wszystko w Sonei krzyczało jedno słowo: więcej…

Odgłos kroków i stukot toczących się kamieni obudził ją. Usiadła sztywno wyprostowana i zaczęła się rozglądać dookoła. Wzrok Sonei zatrzymał się na magu w czarnych szatach, który stał przed nią z założonymi na piersi rękami. Oczy Akkarina śledziły uważnie każdy jej ruch.

- Długo cię nie było. – Zmarszczył brwi niezadowolony. – Rothen o mały włos nie wszczął alarmu.

Sonea przetarła zaspane oczy.

- Przysnęłam. Która godzina?

Akkarin zapatrzył się w niebo.

- Niedawno zaszło słońce.

Aż tak długo mnie nie było? Przeciągnęła się ostrożnie, chcąc rozprostować zdrętwiałe ciało. Spróbowała się podnieść, ale nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Akkarin podszedł do niej i pomógł jej wstać. Pociągnął ją mocno do góry, jednocześnie przysuwając ją do siebie bliżej. Sonea wstrzymała oddech, gdy dłoń mężczyzny zsunęła się po jej plecach, a silne ramię oplotło jej talię. Stała jak zahipnotyzowana i wpatrywała się w jego czarne oczy, niezdolna do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Krew szumiała jej w uszach, śpiewając słodko: bliżej, bliżej, podejdź bliżej. Ciało Sonei posłuszne tym podszeptom przysunęło się do niego. Czerń zlała się z zielenią jej szat. Ramię Akkarina zacisnęło się mocniej wokół talii Uzdrowicielki. Dłoń mężczyzny odnalazła jej policzek, uniósł drobną twarz do góry. Sonea czuła na swoich wargach jego oddech. Przesunął kciukiem po jej ustach. Musnęła jego palec, chcąc więcej. Ciepło warg Akkarina na jej własnych zupełnie ją zaskoczyło. Z westchnieniem zadowolenia odpowiedziała na pocałunek. Dłonie maga zaczęły przesuwać się po jej plecach, wywołując przyjemne dreszcze.

~ _Soneo?_ – Mentalny krzyk Rothena sprowadził ją na ziemię. Oderwała się od Akkarina, zastanawiając się, co ma odpowiedzieć. – _Soneo, gdzie jesteś?_

Musiała nieźle się namęczyć zanim doprowadziła swój otępiały mózg do pracy. Wysłała swojemu byłemu mentorowi obraz drzew otaczających źródło. Dotarła do nie fala ulgi starszego Alchemika.

~ _Miałaś być dzisiaj na kolacji._

_Kolacja!_ Sonea spanikowana zaczęła się szybko wyplątywać ze stalowego uścisku Akkarina. Mag zacisnął ramię wokół niej jeszcze mocniej, ale w końcu zdołała się uwolnić. Powoli podniosła oczy i napotkała jego rozgorączkowane spojrzenie. Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu, obserwując się uważnie. Sonea miała dziwne wrażenie, że on jest magnesem, a ona metalem, który zaprzecza prawom fizyki, opierając mu się.

- Ja…muszę iść – wydukała.

Szybkim ruchem wyminęła maga i zaczęła ostrożnie schodzić w dół po pochyłym gruncie. Odwróciła się tylko raz i to był błąd. Akkarin nadal stał w tym samym miejscu i patrzył na nią. I chociaż Sonea widziała, jak bardzo się starał nie pokazywać po sobie żadnych emocji, to z jego oczu ział niedosyt. Chciał więcej. Ona też. Czuła, że jej pragnie i ta świadomość potęgowała ogień w ciele kobiety. Widok jego zaczerwienionych od pocałunku warg nie pomagał Sonei w doprowadzeniu rozszalałych uczuć do porządku. Zaczęła szybko biec, czując, jak czarny mag żegna ją pożądliwym spojrzeniem.


	11. Chapter 11

Rozdział 11.

Akkarin długo wpatrywał się w plecy oddalającej się uzdrowicielki. To nie tak miało się skończyć. Skrzywił się, gdy poczuł ukłucie dziwnego żalu w sercu łączącego się z nadzieją, która rosła w nim z każdym dniem co raz bardziej. Może ona kiedyś będzie jego i tylko jego. Może. To słowo było silniejsze niż jakikolwiek narkotyk czy alkohol. Tworzyło złudzenie, które sprawiało, że miał po co budzić się każdego ranka. Akkarin zmarszczył brwi, starając się skupić na bezpiecznym zejściu ze stromej półki skalnej. Wszystkimi siłami odganiał od siebie senność i zmęczenie. Potrzebował odpoczynku, ale przeszłość nie dawała mu spokojnie zasnąć. Obraz otaczających go drzew zniknął wyparty przez falę wspomnień. Twarz Dakovy i innych ichanich patrzących na niego z pogardą. Ich pełne sadystycznej radości uśmiechy, kiedy krzyczał z bólu wywoływanego przez znęcającego się nad nim Dakovę. Wróciło poczucie strachu i rozpaczy. Zamknął oczy, chcąc wyrzucić z pamięci koszmar. Znów był w lesie, w Gildii. Tymczasowo bezpieczny. Czarne szaty powiewały za magiem w rytmie jego szybkich kroków. Zapalające się w oddali światła poprawiły mu nastrój. Echo nieprzyjemnych wspomnień ucichło, kiedy dotarł do zabudowań Gildii. Wzrok Akkarina powędrował ku Domowi Magów. Nie mógł się powstrzymać od liczenia okien. W końcu znalazł to, które go interesowało. Jasne światło wylewające się z pokoju na pierwszym piętrze pozwalało mu dostrzec zarys smukłej i drobnej kobiety stojącej na środku niedużej sypialni. Uśmiechnął się z lekkim rozbawieniem. Powinien zająć się obowiązkami Wielkiego Mistrza, a nie rozmyślaniem, czy skóra na jej szyi i ramionach jest tak samo gładka, jak na policzku…_Dość!_ Chciał przestać o niej myśleć, ale im bardziej się starał, tym bardziej było to trudniejsze. Gwałtownie odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku rezydencji. Na ustach Akkarina pojawił się gorzki uśmiech, kiedy przypomniał sobie zdanie wypowiedziane przez Lorlena dzisiejszego popołudnia. _Nadzieja matką głupich_.

Znajdował się w namiocie Dakovy. Przed nim stała młoda, sachakańska niewolnica. Jej duże oczy wpatrywały się w niego z rezygnacją i bólem. Wargi kobiety ułożyły się w pełen smutku i goryczy uśmiech.

- Nie idź do niego – Akkarin miał wrażenie, że jego szept jest głośniejszy od krzyku.

Zacisnęła usta w wąską linię. Po jej policzku spłynęła samotna łza przypominająca drogocenny kamień. Pokręciła głową. W jego sercu wezbrała fala bólu, gniewu i rozpaczy.

- Nie pozwolę, żeby cię znalazł. Uciekaj!

Ujął jej twarz w dłonie. Chciał wyryć w pamięci jej rysy. Chciał ją chronić, a ona z uporem się przed tym broniła. Rozpacz ścisnęła mu serce. Gdyby go posłuchała, mogliby być razem.

- Wiesz, że nas znajdzie – powiedziała cicho, delikatnie głaszcząc go po policzku. – Zrozum, życie niewolnika jest prostsze, gdy zaakceptujesz swój los. Służyć magowi to zaszczyt.

- Nie jestem niewolnikiem, a to nie jest służba! Przestań się godzić na niewolę! Możemy być razem. Tylko mnie posłuchaj!

Wejście do namiotu uchyliło się. Do środka wszedł wysoki sachakanin o okrutnej twarzy. Odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni. Akkarin starał się ukryć swój strach o dziewczynę i nienawiść do ichaniego pod maską obojętności. Na widok niewolnicy Dakova uśmiechnął się pożądliwie.

- Ach, tu jesteś moja śliczna – mężczyzna podszedł do kobiety chwiejnym krokiem. Był pijany. – Wybaczcie, że przeszkodziłem wam w schadzce – ichani spojrzał na Akkarina z gniewem i wysłał w jego kierunku potężne uderzenie mocy. Poleciał do tyłu, czując ból w plecach. Był za słaby, żeby się bronić. – A ty, psie Gildii, powinieneś znać swoje miejsce!

Ichani chwycił niewolnicę za włosy i pchnął ją w kierunku odległego kąta namiotu. Akkarin leżał skulony na ziemi. Był bezsilny wobec cierpień tej dziewczyny. Ciszę w namiocie przerwał przeraźliwy krzyk i płacz kobiety, który gwałtownie się urwał oraz okrutny śmiech Dakovy. Zmusił swoje ciało do ruchu. Wstał, otaczając się słabą tarczą i spojrzał z niechęcią w stronę kąta. Półnaga niewolnica leżała na posłaniu w kałuży krwi. Jej otwarte, martwe oczy zwrócone były prosto na Akkarina. Dakova wpatrywał się w niego z pogardą i szyderstwem.

- Jesteś żałosny Akkarinie. Kto to widział kochać dziwkę. Chyba nie będziesz za nią płakał?

Gniew i ból wezbrały z jeszcze większą siłą. Zebrał całą swoją moc i ukształtował najpotężniejszy pocisk, na jaki było go stać i wycelował w ichaniego. Sachakanin odpowiedział głośnym śmiechem i jeszcze silniejszym uderzeniem. Widział, jak Dakova zbliża się do niego ze sztyletem w ręce, ale nie to było ważne. Nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od martwej kobiety, którą jeszcze przed chwilą przytulał. Nie mógł przestać patrzeć na jej oczy pozbawione życia. Oczy, które będą go prześladować co noc…

_Nie!_

Obudził się z krzykiem, dysząc ciężko. Rozejrzał się szybko dookoła. Ostrożnie przesunął dłonią po białej, satynowej pościeli. Odetchnął z ulgą. Otaczały go ściany sypialni w rezydencji. Sachaka była daleko, a to był tylko sen. Położył się z powrotem i wpatrzył w puste miejsce obok siebie. Brakowało mu tutaj kogoś. Oczyma wyobraźni widział drobną kobietę, okrytą jedynie pościelą. Delikatny, zadowolony uśmiech błądził po wargach uzdrowicielki. Na jej policzkach tańczyły rumieńce. Tak bardzo chciał ją do siebie przyciągnąć, dotknąć jej bez skrępowania.

_Sonea._

Zmęczenie wzięło górę. Akkarin zamknął oczy, pozwalając swoim marzeniom przekształcić się w sny.

Sonea powoli przemierzała korytarze Uniwersytetu. Zatrzymała się przy dużym, otwartym oknie, przez które wpadało światło popołudniowego słońca. Uśmiechnęła się zadowolona, gdy ciepłe promienie musnęły jej twarz. Westchnęła z ulgą. Od rana nie mogła się na niczym skupić. Jeszcze nigdy nie była tak roztargniona. Wszystko przez ten wczorajszy wieczór i pocałunek, którego żar czuła do tej pory. Podczas dzisiejszego śniadania u Rothena o mało nie oblała się gorącą raką przez nieuwagę. Na jej wargach zatańczył niemądry uśmieszek, kiedy przypomniała sobie zamyślone, znaczące i lekko rozbawione spojrzenie dawnego mentora.

- Mistrzyni Soneo – głos uzdrowiciela Telerima wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. – Wielki Mistrz kazał mi przekazać, że chciałby cię dziś widzieć na obiedzie. – Sonea zamrugała ze zdziwienia. _Jak to dziś?_ Jednak zdumienie zostało szybko wyparte przez lekkie skrępowanie. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, jak ma się zachować po wczorajszych dwóch epizodach. Wspomnienia wydarzeń w bibliotece przypuściły szturm na jej umysł, zabarwiając policzki lekkim różem. Telerim posłał jej poważne spojrzenie. – Wielki Mistrz powiedział, że obiad odbędzie się w czasie popołudniowej przerwy, czyli teraz – na twarzy maga pojawił się lekko zjadliwy uśmiech.

Sonea poczuła przypływ złości. _Nie mógł powiedzieć mi tego od razu?_

Głośny gong zwiastujący przerwę obiadową sprowadził jej myśli na właściwe tory. Na korytarzu zrobi się zaraz tłoczno od nowicjuszy pędzących w stronę jadalni, a ona zmierzała w przeciwnym kierunku. Musi się pospieszyć, jeśli nie chce zostać porwana przez falę studentów.

- Dziękuję, Mistrzu Telerimie – powiedziała chłodno i wyminęła Uzdrowiciela.

Korytarz powoli wypełniały brązowe szaty. Kroki Sonei przeszły w wolny trucht. Coś mówiło jej, że Akkarinowi nie chodziło o obiad.

Dysząc ciężko dobiegła do drzwi rezydencji. Nie zawracała sobie głowy pukaniem, tylko od razu pewnym krokiem weszła do salonu. Widok Akkarina stojącego na środku pokoju w przebraniu, które zakładał do slumsów, mocno ją zdziwił.

- Co tu się dzieje?

- Cery znalazł nową kryjówkę ichanich, a ty się spóźniłaś – mruknął niezadowolony.

Przez pokój przeleciał mały tobołek, który Sonea bez trudu chwyciła. Posłała Akkarinowi zdumione spojrzenie, kiedy wyjęła ze środka zwykłą, męską koszulę, parę spodni i czarną, zniszczoną pelerynę.

- Zawsze był tylko płaszcz – wymamrotała, zastanawiając się, gdzie mogłaby zmienić ubrania.

- Tak będzie ci wygodniej – Akkarin wskazał jej drzwi do małego pokoju po lewej. – Tam możesz się przebrać. Tylko szybko – W jego oczach rozbłysła ciekawość łącząca się z czymś, co przypominało pożądanie.

Koszula była na nią co najmniej za duża i za szeroka. Jej końce zwisały luźno wokół ud Sonei. Zbyt długie rękawy podwinęła do połowy łokci. Za to spodnie pasowały idealnie i były bardzo wygodne. Wychodząc z pokoju, nałożyła na siebie płaszcz. Czarny mag zlustrował ją uważnym spojrzeniem. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na jej szyi i dekolcie, który był za duży. Twarz Akkarina przybrała dziwnie zamyślony wyraz, a na jego ustach pojawił się lekko zadowolony uśmiech. Jednak natychmiast się opamiętał i odwrócił wzrok.

- Zapnij płaszcz – powiedział cicho.

Sonea z trudem powstrzymała się od krzywego uśmiechu i zapięła małe guziki aż pod szyję.

- Chodźmy już – Akkarin skierował się ku drzwiom prowadzącym do podziemnych pomieszczeń. – Załatwmy to wreszcie.

W tunelu czekał na nich Morren, który zaprowadził Soneę i Akkarina do najuboższej najniebezpieczniejszej części slumsów. Złodziej był niespokojny, co nie poprawiło Sonei nastroju.

- Zanim wyjdziemy z tunelu, chcę was uprzedzić – Morren rozejrzał się ostrożnie dookoła. – Ta dwójka jest bardziej przebiegła niż ich poprzednicy. Moi ludzie donieśli mi dziś, że porwali jednego z waszych magów.

Sonea poczuła, jak robi jej się niedobrze. Zerknęła szybko na Akkarina, który przewiercał podejrzliwym spojrzeniem Morrena. Złodziej, na dowód swoich słów, wyciągnął z kieszeni kawałek drogocennego szalu i sygnet Domu Sarill. Sonea wyjrzała zza ramienia Akkarina, aby móc lepiej się przyjrzeć pierścieniowi.

- Mają Mistrza Jolena – głos czarnego maga niósł się echem po tunelu. – Musimy się pospieszyć.

Ostrożnie weszli do pokoju wynajętego przez ichanich w mało przytulnej tawernie. Sonea zatrzymała się raptownie i pociągnęła mocno za skraj płaszcza Akkarina, który zamykał ukryte wejście do pokoju. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią zaciekawiony. Zmarszczył brwi, widząc jej pełne przerażenia oczy. Na środku pomieszczenia leżało w kałuży krwi ciało Mistrza Jolena. Martwy mag w zaciśniętej w pięść prawej dłoni ściskał czarną szatę Wielkiego Mistrza. W żyłach Sonei popłynął strach, kiedy uzmysłowiła sobie, dlaczego ichani zabrali ubrania Akkarina z rezydencji.

- Twoje szaty były im potrzebne, aby obarczyć cię winą za morderstwo – wykrztusiła, czując, jak jej przerażenie rośnie co raz bardziej. – Specjalnie wybrali tawernę naprzeciwko posterunku gwardii, żeby mieć pewność, że Gildia się o tym dowie.

Chciała podejść do martwego maga, zabrać od niego czarny materiał i spalić go za pomocą magii. Jednak silne ramię Akkarina zacisnęło się wokół niej, kiedy tylko wykonała pierwszy krok. Sonea zesztywniała, gdy przyjemne ciepło sparaliżowało jej ciało.

- Poczekaj! Może nie jesteśmy sami – mag rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła i otoczył ich silną tarczą. Jego ramię mocniej zacisnęło się na jej talii tak, jakby nie chciał jej wypuścić. – Nikogo nie ma – z wyczuwalną niechęcią zwolnił uścisk, pozwalając jej podejść do nieżywego maga.

Sonea powoli schyliła się nad Jolenem. Skóra mężczyzny była blada i posiniaczona. Przyszli za późno. Ujęła w dłonie poszarpany i zakrwawiony czarny materiał. Za pomocą magii uniosła szatę do góry i ją spaliła.

- Soneo – ostrzegawczy głos Akkarina wzmocnił jej czujność. Podniosła się z klęczek i cicho podeszła do maga, otaczając się silną tarczą. – Masz mój pierścień – Akkarin rzucił jej szybkie spojrzenie.

Sonea włożyła rękę do kieszeni, dziękując losowi, że pamiętała o zabraniu krwawego kamienia swojego byłego mentora. Na twarzy Akkarina pojawiła się mieszanina ulgi i ciekawości, kiedy srebrna obrączka znalazła się na jej palcu. Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i do pokoju pewnym krokiem weszli ichani. Od razu zauważyli intruzów. Uśmiechnęli się zadowoleni.

~ _Cokolwiek będzie się działo, zachowuj się spokojnie i nie rób niczego nieprzemyślanego. Obiecaj mi, że zrobisz wszystko, co ci każę._

Po plecach kobiety przebiegł dreszcz, gdy Pari i Terim przyglądali się im uważnie, jakby oceniali ich możliwości.

~ _Soneo?_

Wzięła głęboki wdech, wiedząc, że jego _wszystko_ pewnie jej się nie spodoba.

_~ Obiecuję._

_~ Będę o tym pamiętał._

Ichani zrobili krok w ich kierunku. Najwyraźniej chcieli zapędzić przeciwników w kozi róg.

- Już myśleliśmy, że nie przyjdziecie – w wysokim i szczupłym mężczyźnie Sonea rozpoznała Pariego. – Spóźniliście się trochę. Wasz żałosny mag nie wytrzymał naszej zabawy, o czym się już z resztą przekonaliście.

Terim wybuchnął szyderczym śmiechem.

- Z nimi też szybko pójdzie, ale dziewczynę zostawiamy – ichani przesunął po Sonei pożądliwym spojrzeniem.

Pari uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

- Jakaś rozrywka po robocie nam się należy.

Z sufitu posypała się glina, gdy pociski ichnich zetknęły się z tarczami Akkarina i Sonei. Pari zaatakował uzdrowicielkę mocnym uderzeniem, sprawiając, ze jej uwaga skupiła się całkowicie na nim. Kobieta odsunęła się od Akkarina, który zdążył już odpowiedzieć na atak Terima silnym pociskiem.

~ _Chcą nas rozdzielić_ – czarny mag spojrzał na nią przelotnie. – _Zajmij się Parim. Bądź ostrożna, nie daj się oszukać chwilową słabością przeciwnika._

Sonea wysłała słaby pocisk, chcąc zmylić ichaniego. Sachakanin uśmiechnął się szeroko i pewny łatwej wygranej, posłał ku niej potężny strumień energii. Sonea odpowiedziała uderzeniem ogniowym. Tarcza ichaniego nawet nie drgnęła. Na ustach Pariego pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech. Zaatakował ją ponowinie. Uzdrowicielka wzmocniła swoją barierę ochronną, w którą z impetem uderzył pocisk sachakanina. Sonea z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że jeżeli nadal będzie się tylko bronić, bardzo szybko przegra. Musiała zdobyć przewagę i wygrać. Stawka w tej walce była z byt wysoka. Wysłała ku ichniemu dwa silne pociski. Jeden mocniejszy od drugiego. Pierwszy uderzył w górę, a drugi w dół tarczy przeciwnika. Bariera ichaniego zadrżała, ale wytrzymała. Jednak na twarzy Pariego odmalowało się zmęczenie, a na czole pojawiły się kropelki potu. Sonea poczuła przypływ nadziei, która przegnała znużenie. Nagle za jej plecami rozległ się krzyk gniewu i przekleństwa, Odwróciła się szybko.

Akkarin pochylał się nad Termem, który resztkami sił próbował walczyć z Wielkim Mistrzem. Sonea poczuła ulgę. _Jednego mamy już z głowy._ Kątem oka dostrzegła Pariego, który również przyglądał się pozostałej dwójce. W oczach ichaniego rozbłysło niedowierzanie i strach, które szybko zostały zastąpione przez żelazną determinację. Uwaga Sonei ponownie skupiła się w całości na ichnim. Wzmocniła tarczę, przygotowując się na kolejną serię pocisków. Sprawdziła swój zapas energii. Zimny strach spłynął po jej kręgosłupie, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że ma mniej mocy niż się spodziewała.

_~ Nie panikuj_ – mentalny głos Akkarina ukoił jej strach. Nie była sama. – _Zaraz ci pomogę. Postaraj się przełamać jego obronę, a resztę zostaw mnie._

Uderzenie Pariego zetknęło się z jej tarczą. Zmęczenie wzrosło. Ichani z dziką zawziętością w oczach powoli zaczął się do niej zbliżać. Sonea wysłała w stronę sachakanina strumień energii. Fala mocy przeszła przez mężczyznę, jakby go tam w cale nie było. _Iluzja._ Kobieta natychmiast sięgnęła po zapas magii i wzmocniła nią tarczę. Szybko okręciła się dookoła w poszukiwaniu przeciwnika. Kątem oka dostrzegła przemieszczającą się sylwetkę Pariego. Wysłała w tamtym kierunku pocisk, ale spudłowała. Strumień energii ledwo otarł się o tarczę ichaniego, który, jak stwierdziła z przerażeniem, był co raz bliżej niej. Kolejny krok do przodu. Pari rzucił szybkie spojrzenie Akkarinowi, który pobierał moc od Terima. Ichani odwrócił się w stronę Sonei i zaatakował. Tarcza uzdrowicielki rozpadła się pod wpływem silnego uderzenia. Silna fala zmęczenia zalała ciało Sonei. Oczy kobiety zaszły mgłą. Słyszała odgłosy walki, ale była zbyt słaba, żeby zareagować. Spod półprzymkniętych powiek widziała Akkarina walczącego z Parim. Czarny mag odwrócił się do niej. W jego ciemnych oczach dostrzegła niepokój.

~_ Schowaj się gdzieś! Pari słabnie, nie wytrzyma długo…_

Jego słowa zostały wyparte z umysłu Sonei przez tępy ból zalewający jej ciało. Upadła na drewnianą podłogę. Każdy oddech przynosił ze sobą nową falę cierpienia. Ostrożnie przyłożyła dłoń do brzucha. Pod palcami wyczuła coś lepkiego i ciepłego. Syknęła z bólu i natychmiast oderwała rękę od rany. Po bladej skórze dłoni spłynął rubinowy płyn. Krew. Jej własna. Spanikowana spojrzała w dół. W jej ciele tkwił sztylet. _Jak to się stało?_ Głośny śmiech Pariego wypełnił pokój. Ciało Sonei przeszył dreszcz, gdy przyszło zrozumienie. Sachakanin wykorzystał moment nieuwagi Akkarina oraz brak jakiejkolwiek obrony ze strony Sonei i za pomocą magii posłał w jej kierunku sztylet.

- Wygrasz – tarcza ichaniego rozpadła się z głuchym hukiem. Akkarin przyparł sachakanina do ziemi magią. W oczach Pariego błysnęła dziwna satysfakcja. – Ale dużą cenę przyjdzie ci zapłacić za zwycięstwo.

W dłoni czarnego maga błysnął sztylet.

~ _Soneo, ulecz się!_

_~ Sama nie dam rady._

_~ Zaraz się tobą zajmę. Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę._

_~ Postaram się_ – odparła ponuro.

Przymknęła oczy, starając się nie odpłynąć. Po chwili, która wydała jej się wiecznością, poczuła drgania podłogi pod stopami Akkarina, kiedy do niej podchodził. Sonea otworzyła szeroko oczy, gdy do jej ciała napłynął potężny strumień energii. Odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy zobaczyła przy sobie Akkarina.

~ Lecz się.

W odpowiedzi Sonea wysłała mu mentalny obraz swoich obrażeń.

~ Nie dam rady wyjąć sztyletu, powstrzymać krwotoku i wyleczyć uszkodzone narządy.

Na zewnątrz rozległy się krzyki przerażenia i ciężki stukot butów gwardzistów.

- Zajmę się tobą, ale najpierw muszę cię stąd zabrać. Zabezpiecz magicznie ranę – Akkarin delikatnie wziął ją na ręce.

Sonea wysłała w głąb swojego ciała dużą strugę mocy i otoczyła ostrze magiczną błoną, tak, aby nie wyrządziło jeszcze większych szkód. Kolejny raz zakręciło jej się w głowie. _Nie przeżyję tego._

- Nawet tak nie myśl! – w głosie Akkarina pobrzmiewała determinacja. – Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć.

Wyszedł szybko przez ukryte drzwi. Przemierzał tajemne korytarze w spelunce, szukając jakiegoś odpowiedniego miejsca. Za ścianą słychać było krzyki gwardzistów. Musieli zobaczyć ciała. Sonea z wysiłkiem podniosła głowę i popatrzyła na Akkarina. Miał zmarszczone czoło i zaciśnięte usta. Martwił się. Uzdrowicielka poczuła ukłucie strachu. Złodzieje nie zdążyli pozbyć się ciał i gwardziści zawiadomią Gildię.

~ _Nie martw się tym teraz_ – Akkarin pchnął jakieś drzwi po prawej i wszedł do małego pomieszczenia.

Po chwili Sonea zorientowała się, że leży na stole, a czarny mag ostrożnie ściąga z niej koszulę. Zażenowanie oblało jej policzki, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że nie ma nic pod spodem.

_~ Co mam robić?_

Sonea wysłała mu obrazy czynności, które po kolei miał wykonać. Za pomocą magii wyjął powoli nóż, a ona powstrzymała krwawienie. Następnie wspólnie wyleczyli uszkodzone narządy i wzmocnili je magią. Na koniec Akkarin zasklepił rozerwaną skórę. Po ranie zostało tylko lekkie zaczerwienienie. Sonea dysząc ciężko usiadła na stole. Czarny mag delikatnie założył jej kosmyk włosów za ucho. Jego palce musnęły policzek Sonei, która westchnęła zadowolona. Dotyk Akkarina przynosił ulgę i rozpalał w niej ogień. Kochała go, chciała go, potrzebowała. Zamarła przestraszona, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, co ma na palcu. Wszystko słyszał i wiedział. Ostrożnie otworzyła oczy i napotkała utkwione w sobie spojrzenie Akkarina. Wzrok maga przesunął się po jej szyi na odsłonięte partie ciała. W czarnych tęczówkach odbiło się pożądanie. Policzki Sonei oblały rumieńce. Odruchowo spróbowała się zasłonić, ale mężczyzna zacisnął ręce na jej nadgarstkach i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Drżącą dłonią ujął jej twarz i przysunął do swojej.

- Dobrze, że masz ten pierścień – wymamrotał cicho.

Nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo scalił ich usta w jedno. Całował ją tak, jakby była życiodajną wodą, a on nie zaspokoił swojego pragnienia od dawna. Jęknęła głośno, gdy dłonie Akkarina zaczęły pieścić jej stęsknione za nim ciało. Szybko zrzuciła z niego płaszcz i koszulę. Musnęła wargami jego kark i oplotła go nogami w pasie. Chciała znacznie więcej. Mężczyzna chwycił jej podbródek i odwrócił w swoją stronę, wpijając się w jej usta. Mocniej, bliżej, więcej. Ich ciała poruszały się niecierpliwie, ocierając się o siebie, chcąc się wreszcie połączyć. Oddechy stawały się chrapliwe, westchnienia zadowolenia potęgowały pożądanie. Dłonie Sonei zsunęły się do paska spodni Akkarina, który zabrał się za ściąganie dolnej części jej garderoby. Kolejny jęk wydobył się z jej ust, gdy zaczął pieścić pocałunkami jej szyję. Akkarin jednym szarpnięciem przysunął ją jeszcze bliżej. Sonea przytuliła go do siebie mocno, masując jego plecy.

~ _Lorlen!_ – mentalny, głośny krzyk Balkana sprowadził ich na ziemię.

Sonea wtuliła się w ramiona Akkarina, który objął ją mocniej. Nasłuchiwali w milczeniu.

_~ Balkan?! Co się dzieje?_

W odpowiedzi Arcymistrz Wojowników wysłał obraz pokoju, w którym znajdowały się trzy trupy. Dwóch obcokrajowców i Mistrz Jolen. Obok martwego maga leżał skrawek czarnego materiału z fragmentem inkalu Gildii.


	12. Chapter 12

Rodział 12.

Lorlen siedział w swoim gabinecie i wpatrywał się w Balkana i Vinarę z co raz większym przerażeniem. Wiedział o dzisiejszej wyprawie Akkarina i Sonei do slumsów tylko tyle, ile powinien. Nie chciał znać szczegółów, które zmusiłyby go do zgłoszenia sprawy Gwardii. Jego wzrok przesunął się na leżący przed nim czarny skrawek materiału z inkalem Gildii. Pamiętał, jak Akkarin opowiadał mu o włamaniu do rezydencji. Teraz wszystko zaczęło układać się w logiczną całość. _Ichani chcieli zrzucić na niego podejrzenia i obarczyć go winą za morderstwo_. Strach spłynął po plecach Administratora. Zerknął ukradkiem na czerwony pierścień. Czarny mag już pewnie wszystko wiedział. Tylko dlaczego jeszcze się nie odezwał?

- Administratorze? – głos Balkana wyrwał go z zamyślenia. – Mamy uzasadnione podejrzenia, że Wielki Mistrz jest zamieszany w sprawę morderstw w slumsach.

Lorlen miał nadzieję, że na jego twarzy nie widać paniki.

- Nieliczni świadkowie przestępstw nie byli w stanie rozpoznać zabójcy – Vinara westchnęła ciężko.

Balkan prychnął cicho.

- Materiał szat Wielkiego Mistrza znaleziony przy Mistrzu Jolenie daje dużo do myślenia – wojownik podniósł się z krzesła i zaczął nerwowo krążyć po gabinecie. – Jeżeli nie jest zabójcą, a jest zamieszany w tą sprawę, to może nas doprowadzić do mordercy.

Sytuacja była co raz gorsza, Lorlen zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej by było powiedzieć o ichanich…

~ _Nie!_

Administrator z trudem powstrzymał się od nieobecnego wyrazu twarzy.

~ _Dlaczego? Chcą cię oskarżyć o morderstwo!_

_~ Mówiąc im o ichanich zwrócisz na siebie ich uwagę. Będą myśleli, że również ty jesteś w to zamieszany. Sytuacja i tak wygląda poważniej niż myślałem. Będzie jeszcze gorzej, jeżeli wybuchnie panika! Gildia potrzebuje ciebie, Lorlenie. _

Administrator zmarszczył brwi. Akkarin mówił tak, jakby spodziewał się najgorszej kary, a karą za praktykowanie czarnej magii była…

Lorlen zdusił nerwowe sapnięcie.

~ _Wątpię, żeby skazali mnie na śmierć_ – po raz pierwszy w mentalnym głosie Akkarina dało się słyszeć cień lęku i żalu. – _Nie mogą wydać wyroku bez Przesłuchania…_

- Musimy wiedzieć więcej – nerwowy głos Balkana zmusił Lorlena do skupienia się na rozmowie. – Powinniśmy przesłuchać Akkarina…Gdzie w ogóle przebywa Wielki Mistrz?!

- Nie wiem.

Balkan wbił w Lorlena przeszywające spojrzenie.

- Należy przeszukać rezydencję.

~ _Zrób coś, żeby opóźnić wasze przyjście jak najdłużej. Niedługo powinienem być na terenie Gildii_ – w głosie Akkarina pobrzmiewało dziwne roztargnienie.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i służący wpuścił do gabinetu wojownika.

- Wysłałem do rezydencji Mistrza Derima, aby sprawdził, czy Wielki Mistrz jest w domu – Balkan spojrzał ostrożnie na Lorlena.

Uwaga trójki magów skupiła się na wojowniku.

- Wielkiego Mistrza nie było w rezydencji – młody mężczyzna wydawał się być lekko zażenowany. – Z ciekawości zajrzałem do sami musicie zobaczyć.

Lorlen poczuł, jak żołądek niebezpiecznie podchodzi mu do gardła.

_~ Za późno_.

Sonea z ociąganiem przełożyła koszulę przez głowę. Ostrożnie zsunęła się ze stołu.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – Akkarin wbił w nią uważne spojrzenie. Pożądanie w jego oczach nadal było widoczne. Przyjemne ciarki przebiegły po jej plecach

- Jak na razie wszystko w porządku – powiedziała spokojnie. Akkarin skinął powoli głową. Pomiędzy brwiami mężczyzny pojawiła się zmarszczka. Kolejne kłopoty. – Co się stało? – Sonea natychmiast znalazła się przy Akkarinie.

Mag położył dłonie na jej biodrach i powoli przyciągnął ją do siebie.

- Starszyzna lada chwila zacznie się dobijać do moich drzwi. – Sonea zamarła przestraszona w jego ramionach. – Jeden z wojowników zwiedził nawet podziemne pomieszczenia w rezydencji – wyczuła nutę niezadowolenia w głosie czarnego maga. – Lorlen będzie robił wszystko, żeby spowolnić przeszukiwanie mojego domu, ale i tak musimy się pośpieszyć.

Przez jakiś czas szli w milczeniu, każde z nich pogrążone we własnych myślach.

- Odczytałem myśli Terima – Akkarin przerwał posępną ciszę. Sonea odwróciła się w stronę czarnego maga. Mężczyzna patrzył na nią z powagą – Kariko zdołał przekonać większość ichanich do najazdu - uzdrowicielka poczuła, jak strach ściska jej gardło. –Nie dowiedziałem się kiedy ma nastąpić inwazja. Terim najwyraźniej tego nie wiedział.

- Starszyzna podejrzewająca cię o morderstwo nie ułatwia sprawy. Co masz zamiar zrobić? – Sonea odetchnęła głęboko.

Akkarin zwlekał z odpowiedzią. Jego twarz przybrała zamyślony i nieobecny wyraz. Musiał obserwować poczynania magów przez krwawy pierścień Lorlena. Mężczyzna zaklął cicho. Sonea spojrzała na niego z niepokojem.

- Starszyzna z grupą wojowników zeszła do podziemi, przeszukali większość pomieszczeń i znaleźli księgi o czarnej magii. – Mag przyspieszył kroku tak, że Sonea musiała prawie biec. – Jakby tego było mało, mają Takana.

Z każdym krokiem znajdowali się co raz bliżej piwnic pod rezydencją. Korytarz, którym podążali, kończył się ścianą będącą zewnętrznym wejściem do podziemnych pomieszczeń. Serce Sonei zaczęło szybciej bić, gdy do jej uszu dotarło echo rozmów prowadzonych przez magów. Akkarin złapał ją za rękę, zmuszając do zatrzymania się. Mała kula świetlna uniosła się do góry, pozwalając jej dojrzeć twarz czarnego maga.

- Od teraz musisz zrobić wszystko, co ci powiem – spojrzenie czarnych oczu było twarde i nieustępliwe. To nie była prośba, tylko rozkaz. Kobieta niechętnie skinęła głową na znak zgody. – Założysz mój krwawy pierścień i zdejmiesz go dopiero wtedy, kiedy ci pozwolę. Starszyzna nie może dowiedzieć się o twoim udziale w tej sprawie, dlatego musimy się rozdzielić. Znasz korytarz, którym można dostać się do Domu Magów. Pójdziesz nim i wrócisz do swojego mieszkania.

Sonea zamrugała zszokowana, gdy dotarło do niej znaczenie jego słów. Akkarin chciał wziąć na siebie całą odpowiedzialność, którą powinni ponieść oboje.

- Nie ma mowy – powiedziała stanowczo, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Akkarin zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął usta z niezadowoleniem.

- Soneo… - w jego głosie pobrzmiewała stal.

Nie przestraszyła się groźnego spojrzenia mężczyzny. Doskonale wiedziała, co jest karą za praktykowanie czarnej magii. Pokręciła głową, czując jak łzy ściskają jej gardło. Drżącą dłonią przesunęła po jego torsie. Chciała wrócić do tej chwili, kiedy byli tak blisko siebie. Chciała jeszcze więcej.

**- **A co jeśli skarzą cię na śmierć? – wykrztusiła. – Jak ja sobie bez ciebie poradzę? Oboje braliśmy w tym udział i oboje powinniśmy ponieść konsekwencje. Nie mogę ciebie stracić – ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała szeptem.

- Nie wydadzą wyroku bez Przesłuchania – prawa dłoń Akkarina głaskała policzek Sonei, a lewa zawędrowała do nasady jej pleców, przyciągając ją do niego bliżej. Ich biodra zetknęły się ze sobą. – Opowiem im o ichanich. Nie mogą być aż tak zaślepieni strachem, żeby nie zauważyć zagrożenia. Skazanie mnie na śmierć w takiej sytuacji było by skrajną głupotą. – Ciepło jego oddechu na jej ustach mąciło Sonei w głowie. Chociaż starał się ją uspokoić, dosłyszała w jego głosie nutę niepewności. Jednak nie to było teraz ważne. Zmartwienia i strach zeszły na drugi plan, gdy ją pocałował. Jęknęła cichutko, kiedy jego dłonie wsunęły się pod jej koszulę. Kolejne jęki zostały stłumione przez zachłanne usta Akkarina. Sonea przymknęła oczy z zadowolenia, gdy wargi mężczyzny zawędrowały na jej szyję. Przyciągnęła go do siebie. Akkarin spiął się. Z bólem serca pozwoliła mu się od siebie odsunąć. Zdrowy rozsądek wygrał z pożądaniem. Teraz mieli ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Akkarin przesunął palcem po jej wargach. Na jego twarzy odbiło się niezdecydowanie. Westchnął ciężko. Jednak zaraz na ustach maga pojawił się krzywy uśmiech.

- O czym ja myślę – wymamrotał, ściskając ją mocniej.

Policzki Sonei oblały rumieńce. Wtuliła się w ramię Akkarina, wdychając jego zapach. Jej zdaniem zbyt szybko ją puścił.

- Załóż pierścień – powiedział cicho, poprawiając czarny płaszcz.

Byli co raz bliżej ukrytego wejścia. W ścianie przed nimi widniała drobna szpara, przez którą sączyło się światło. Powietrze zafalowało pod wpływem magii. Sonea spojrzała na Akkarina. Na czole mężczyzny pojawiła się pojedyncza zmarszczka, kiedy starał się jak najciszej przesunąć ścianę. Otwór powiększał się z każdą chwilą, odsłaniając co raz większą część podziemnego pokoju. Sonea zadrżała, kiedy światło rzucane przez kulę Mistrza Balkana padło na nią.

~ _Soneo, idź już_.

Kobieta niechętnie spojrzała w jedną z odnóg korytarza. Chłodne palce zacisnęły się na jej dłoni. Zerknęła na niego. Na twarzy Akkarina pojawił się smutek.

~ _Uważaj na siebie_.

Kąciki ust maga uniosły się nieznacznie.

_~ Jak zawsze._

Niepokój Sonei nie zmalał. Akkarin ścisnął mocniej jej dłoń.

_~ Idź już._

Z trudem zmusiła swoje nogi do ruchu. Szła co raz szybciej, czując jak strach o czarnego maga wzrasta z każdą sekundą. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie widzą się ostatni raz.

Nie mogła spać całą noc. Przez cały czas wpatrywała się w budynek rezydencji. Była obojętna na hałasy, ciche rozmowy, odgłosy szybkich kroków dochodzących z korytarza. Sonea nerwowo zerknęła na niebo, które powoli zaczynało się rozjaśniać. Powieki ciążyły jej co raz bardziej. Przymknęła oczy, ale zaraz je otworzyła. _Nie mogę teraz zasnąć._

~ _Powinnaś._

Mentalny głos Akkarina przyniósł ze sobą ulgę, ale i tęsknotę za czarnym magiem.

~ _Nie. Jeszcze ominie mnie coś istotnego_.

Zamrugała lekko zdezorientowana, gdy zobaczyła grupę magów wychodzącą z domu Wielkiego Mistrza. Światło rzucane przez ich kule świetlne pozwoliło jej dostrzec maga odzianego w czarne szaty idącego pomiędzy Mistrzem Balkanem i Mistrzynią Vinarą. Za tą trójką szła grupa wojowników.

~ _Co się dzieje?_

_~ Postanowili zwołać Przesłuchanie. Do tego czasu będę odizolowany na Arenie_.

~ _Lorlen nie wyszedł z rezydencji. Gdzie on jest?_

_~ Został w środku i razem z Osenem kontynuują przeszukiwania_.

Sonea poczuła kwaśne rozbawienie. Starszyzna ufała mu jako Administratorowi Gildii, ale z pewnością nie brali pod uwagę scenariusza, w którym Lorlen będzie wiedział o zakazanej działalności Akkarina. Pewnie starał się zmniejszyć ilość dowodów obciążających Wielkiego Mistrza. Rozbawienie szybko wyparowało. Na jego miejscu pojawił się smutek. Lorlen musiał wybierać między swoimi obowiązkami, a lojalnością do przyjaciela i sumieniem.

~ _Lorlen ukrył część ksiąg. Mówiłem mu, żeby tego nie robił, że zaszkodzić może tylko sobie. Nie jest mu łatwo łamać prawo Gildii_.

~ Z _pewnością czułby się gorzej obciążając ciebie jeszcze bardziej_ – Sonea z trudem wdychała powietrze. Strach sparaliżował ją całkowicie. Poczuła ukłucie współczucia dla Administratora, które złączyło się ze zrozumieniem. Jej samej nie łatwo było zdecydować się na naukę czarnej magii. Często miała wyrzuty sumienia w stosunku do Rothena z tego powodu.

~ _Przepraszam, Soneo. Nie powinienem był uczyć cię czarnej magii._

_~ To była moja świadoma decyzja, Akkarinie._

_~ Decyzja, od której mogłem cię odwieść._

~ _Żałujesz, że ci pomagałam?_

~ _Nie. Współpraca z tobą była czystą przyjemnością_ – nastąpiła chwila ciszy. – _Zwłaszcza ostatni wieczór._

Sonea zaśmiała się cicho. Pożądanie wzmogło tęsknotę za nim.

~ Też tak uważam.

Wyczuła jego samozadowolenie. Wzrok Sonei padł na stojące nieopodal łóżko. Do jej umysłu wkradła się kusząca myśl o przespaniu tych kilku godzin.

_~ Odpocznij._

Wsunęła się pod kołdrę. Nie chciała spędzać tej nocy sama…nie po tym, co między nimi zaszło. Dolna część brzucha Sonei zapulsowała bólem. Skuliła się, chcąc zmniejszyć poczucie samotności. Ostatni raz spojrzała na krwawy pierścień, a potem zasnęła.

Kręciła się niespokojnie na łóżku. Niepewna przyszłość nie dawała jej odpocząć przez długi czas. W końcu wszystko się uspokoiło. Do jej snów wkradł się mag w czarnych szatach Przyniósł ze sobą pożądanie, które tak bardzo chciała ugasić. Czarny materiał w jej dłoniach, ciepło jego warg, jego dotyk na jej ciele… Teraz śniła już tylko o nim.

- Soneo! – ktoś nią potrząsał i to nie była Viola. – Soneo, wstawaj!

Z trudem otworzyła oczy. Nad nią stał Rothen z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy.

- Co się dzieje? – wymamrotała, przecierając oczy.

Alchemik spojrzał na nią ponuro.

- Przesłuchanie Akkarina.

Sonea natychmiast otrzeźwiała. _Jak mogłam zapomnieć!_ Szybko zerwała się z łóżka i zaczęła wyjmować szaty uzdrowicielki z szafy.

- Poczekam w salonie. Tylko się pospiesz – z tymi słowami Rothen wyszedł z sypialni, dając jej czas na przebranie się.

Koszula nocna z cichym szelestem opadła na ziemię. _Trzeba było nie zasypiać_, pomyślała niezadowolona zapinając pas szaty. Ziewnęła. _Nadal jestem zmęczona._ Spojrzała na łóżko Nie mogła powstrzymać się od lekkiego uśmiechu, kiedy przypomniała sobie, o czym śniła.

~ _Nie powiem, masz ciekawe sny_ – w mentalnym głosie Akkarina dało się słyszeć rozbawienie.

Policzki Sonei oblała purpura, gdy przypomniała sobie, że cały czas ma na palcu krwawy pierścień czarnego maga.

~ _Nie zdejmuj go! Muszę mieć z tobą kontakt podczas Przesłuchania_.

Natychmiast spoważniała.

~ _Mam nadzieję, że nie pomyliłeś się co do zdrowego rozsądku Starszyzny._

- Soneo, pośpiesz się! – z salonu dobiegł ją ponaglający głos Rothena.

Z westchnieniem wygładziła szatę i wyszła z sypialni z pozornym spokojem wypisanym na twarzy.

Szum podniesionych głosów w Radzie Gildii ucichł, gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł Wielki Mistrz w otoczeniu wojowników. Akkarin rozejrzał się po zebranych magach. Tłum szat rozstąpił się robiąc dla niego przejście. Ale to nie była oznaka szacunku, tylko strachu. W powietrzu dawało się wyczuć mieszaninę niepewności i poczucia zdrady. Akkarin przybrał swoją codzienną maskę obojętności i powagi. Spojrzał na Lorlena, który starał się zachować spokój, ale nie za bardzo mu to wychodziło. Administrator popatrzył na niego nerwowo. Wzrok czarnego maga powędrował ku drobnej uzdrowicielce. _Sonea._ W ciemnych oczach kobiety widział strach i niepokój, które odczuwał również przez krwawy klejnot na jej dłoni. Burza jej uczuć, myśli wirujące szybko w jej umyśle. Zatrzymał na niej dłużej spojrzenie. Chciał powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale nie mógł.

- Przesłuchanie uważam za otwarte! – Lorlen uderzył w gong, ucinając szmery dochodzące z sali.

Akkarin wyprostował się dumnie. Spektakl czas zacząć.

Przez długi czas panowała cisza. Magowie zebrani w Radzie Gildii zwrócili się ku Starszyźnie i Królowi. Milczenie przerwał Lorlen.

- Zebraliśmy się tu dziś, aby rozpatrzyć sprawę oskarżenia Wielkiego Mistrza Akkarina o posługiwanie się czarną magią i zabójstwo Mistrza Jolena – Administrator wpatrzył się w maga w czarnych szatach. – Akkarinie z rodu Delvon, Domu Velan, czy przysięgasz mówić prawdę?

Przywódca Gildii przyklęknął na jedno kolano, wypowiadając krótkie „przysięgam". _Jedno słowo, a takie ma znaczenie._ Sonea przymknęła oczy. Chciała, żeby to wszystko okazało się tylko okropnym snem. Wiedziała doskonale, że dziś wyjdzie na jaw szantaż Akkarina na niej i Rothenie oraz prawdziwe powody przejęcia nad nią opieki kilka lat temu. Świadomość, że będzie musiał złamać przysięgę, aby chronić ją i po części Lorlena, objawiła się nieprzyjemnym uciskiem w żołądku.

- Czy przyznajesz się do praktykowania czarnej magii? – Balkan wpatrywał się w Akkarina z podejrzliwością i skupieniem.

- Tak.

Przez dobrą chwilę Lorlen nie mógł ujarzmić szumu, który powstał.

- Czy zabijałeś za jej pomocą? - Mistrzyni Vinara jak zwykle zadała celne pytanie.

Sonea nabrała nerwowo powietrza. Odpowiedź mogła być tylko jedna…

- Tak.

Jeszcze więcej krzyków, wzburzonych głosów i obraźliwych komentarzy. Najwyraźniej niektórych poniosło. Powinna stać obok niego. Była tak samo winna, o ile nie bardziej. Ona nauczyła się zakazanej sztuki z własnego wyboru, on wyboru nie miał.

~ Pamiętaj, że obiecałaś mi posłuszeństwo.

Sonea nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć. Milczała, b a…

- Czy zabiłeś Mistrza Jolena?

- Nie.

Wszystkie szmery ucichły. Cisza.

Król przyglądał się Akkarinowi zmrużonymi oczami, jakby analizował jego prawdomówność. Balkan wydawał się zamyślony, a Lorlen najlepiej jak umiał, nie pokazywał po sobie żadnych emocji.

- Od jak dawna studiowałeś i praktykowałeś czarną magię?

Przez twarz Akkarina przebiegł ledwo zauważalny cień.

- Pierwszy raz…to było osiem lat temu, zanim wróciłem do Gildii.

- Kto był twoim mistrzem? Gdzie pobierałeś nauki? Z jakich powodów? – tymi pytaniami Administrator przeszedł do najważniejszej części dzisiejszego Przesłuchania.

Sonea znała tą historię, ale dopiero teraz potrafiła dostrzec lekkie szyderstwo i gorycz w jego głosie, gdy opowiadał o swoich podróżach w poszukiwaniu starożytnej magii. W opowieść wkradł się cień strachu, kiedy mówił o latach niewoli i okrutnych zwyczajach ichanich. Wyczuła nutę żalu, gdy relacjonował swoje spotkanie z mężczyzną, który nauczył go czarnej magii. Sonea myślała, że zobaczy na twarzy Akkarina tą paletę emocji. Odwróciła się ku magowi. Jak zwykle wyglądał na opanowanego, czarne oczy utkwione były we władcy.

- Dwa lata po wybraniu mnie na stanowisko doszły mnie słuchy o tajemniczych morderstwach. Gwardia podejrzewała Złodziei, ale ja wiedziałem swoje. Chodziłem do slumsów w przebraniu, wypytywałem się i zbierałem informacje – Akkarin zamilkł na chwilę, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. – W końcu wytropiłem mordercę i moje podejrzenia okazały się słuszne. To był sachakański niewolnik uwolniony i nauczony czarnej magii w zamian za wykonanie niebezpiecznego zadania.

- Jaka to była misja? – Vinara zabębniła palcami o poręcz krzesła.

- Zebranie informacji o Gildii, głównie na temat posługiwania się czarną magią w Krainach Sprzymierzonych. Jednak najważniejszym zadaniem szpiega było zabicie mnie, jeśli nadarzyłaby się taka okazja.

- Co zrobiłeś z tym człowiekiem?

Sonea doskonale wiedziała, że Lorlen znał odpowiedź na to pytanie, ale musiał je zadać publicznie.

Twarz Akkarina była pozbawiona wyrazu.

- Nie mogłem puścić go wolno, bo nadal żerowałby na mieszkańcach Imardinu. Przyprowadzenie go do Gildii też nie było rozsądnym wyjściem, ponieważ przekazałby swojemu panu informacje o naszych słabościach. Nie miałem wyboru. Musiałem go zabić.

- Powinieneś był opowiedzieć nam to wszystko zaraz po swoim powrocie – powiedział cicho Balkan.

- Ryzyko najazdu było niewielkie. Liczyłem na to, że zabijając kolejnych szpiegów przekonam ichanich, iż Gildia nie jest aż tak słaba, jak myśleli. Gdybym został publicznie oskarżony, ichani dowiedzieliby się o tym, przekonaliby się, że Kariko miał rację. Gdybym zaś zdołał udowodnić wam, jak naprawdę przedstawia się nasza sytuacja, moglibyście uznać, że nauka czarnej magii jest jedynym sposobem na ochronę Kyralii. Nie chciałem mieć tego na sumieniu.

- Ilu może być tych ichanich?

- Od dziesięciu do dwudziestu – odpowiedział spokojnie Akkarin.

W sali rozbrzmiały śmiechy. Sonea zacisnęła mocno usta, czując przypływ złości i bezsilności. _Głupcy! Najwyraźniej chcą się przekonać o ich sile na własnej skórze_.

- Każdego dnia pobierają oni moc od swoich niewolników, którzy dysponują sporym zapasem energii porównywalnym z naszą. Wyobraźcie sobie czarnego maga, który ma dziesięciu niewolników. Gdyby czerpał moc od połowy z nich co parę dni, w ciągu kilku tygodni mógłby stać się wiele set razy potężniejszy od każdego z magów Gildii.

Lorlen uniósł ręce do góry, aby uciszyć zebranych magów.

- Czy są jeszcze jakieś pytania do Akkarina? Może ktoś jeszcze ma inne dowody w tej sprawie?

- Ja, Administratorze – Sonea zesztywniała, kiedy siedzący obok niej alchemik podniósł się z krzesła. _Może jednak trzeba było mu powiedzieć?_

~ _Nie, nie byłoby lepiej, Soneo._

_~ A teraz jest?! Słowa Rothena tylko pogorszą twoją sytuację!_

~ _Rothen nie uwierzyłby ci tak łatwo! Myślałby, że cię zmusiłem albo zastraszyłem_.

Nie zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć, bo musiała skupić się na rozmowie.

- Pięć lat temu Sonea była świadkiem praktykowania czarnej magii przez Wielkiego Mistrza – Rothen zawahał się na moment. – To było za nim wstąpiła do Gildii. Podzieliła się ze mną tą wiadomością. Milczałem, ponieważ nie wiedziałem, do czego może być zdolny Akkarin. Bałem się, że może wystąpić przeciwko Gildii. Jednak Wielki Mistrz dowiedział się o wszystkim i przejął opiekę nad Soneą. To miała być gwarancja mojego milczenia.

Rozległy się oburzone krzyki magów.

- Czy to, co powiedział Mistrz Rothen jest prawdą, Akkarinie? – ostry głos Balkana uciszył wszystkich.

- To tylko część prawdy. Przejąłem opiekę nad Soneą, ponieważ dysponowała ogromnym potencjałem, który był beznadziejnie zaniedbywany.

Sonea z trudem powstrzymała się od uśmiechu. Jednak zadowolenie szybko minęło. Akkarin chciał odwrócić uwagę magów od niej.

- Mam jeszcze kilka pytań do Akkarina – Balkan z namysłem spojrzał na maga w czarnych szatach.

- Posługiwałeś się czarną magią w celu zabijania szpiegów?

- Tak.

- Ci dwaj sachakanie, znalezieni przy Mistrzu Jolenie, byli czarnymi magami?

- Owszem. Była to dwójka słabszych ichanich.

Balkan zmarszczył brwi, myśląc intensywnie.

- Kto był twoim źródłem?

- Pobierałem moc dobrowolnie oddawaną przez mojego służącego, Takana – Akkarin zamilkł na chwilę. – A od jakiegoś czasu od Mistrzyni Sonei.

- Uzywałeś czarnej magii wobec Sonei?! – w oczach Vinary odmalowały się szok i niezadowolenie.

Na ustach Akkarina pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

- Sonea jest magiem i może dzielić się mocą w bardziej konwencjonalny sposób.

- Czy ona widziała o ichanich?

- Owszem, znała całą prawdę.

- Co zrobiłeś, żeby ją przekonać?

- Zabrałem Soneę do slumsów i pokazałem jej szpiega. Nauczyłem ją czytać jego myśli. Zobaczyła tam dostatecznie wiele, żeby przekonać się, że moja opowieść o przeżyciach w Sachace jest prawdziwa.

Balan prychnął niezadowolony.

- Powiedziałeś to wszystko nowicjuszce zamiast nam?!

Akkarin wzruszył ramionami.

- I tak wiedziała już sporo.

Sonea przymknęła oczy, chcą uniknąć pytającego i pełnego wyrzutu spojrzenia Rothena.

- Czy nauczyłeś ją czarnej magii? – Mistrz Sarrin po raz pierwszy zabrał dzisiaj głos i od razu zadał bardzo celne pytanie.

Akkarin zawahał się na chwilę.

- Dałem jej do przeczytania kilka ksiąg, aby lepiej zrozumiała naszego wroga. To wszystko.

Sonea dostrzegła, jak monarcha pochyla się nad ramieniem Balkana. Po chwili do dyskusji przyłączyła się Vinara i Sarrin.

- Uznaliśmy, że w zaistniałych okolicznościach należy odczytać myśli Mistrzyni Sonei – Balkan skinął głową na Lorlena. – Administratorze?

Serce uzdrowicielki biło jak szalone, kiedy zmierzała ku środkowi sali.

~ _Lorlen nic nie powie._

_~ Wcale mnie nie uspokajasz_.

Myśl, że Administrator będzie zmuszony kłamać, wywołała w Sonei poczucie winy. Ciepłe palce maga w błękitnych szatach chwyciły ją za skronie.

~ _Pokaż mi pokój swojego umysłu._

Nie mogła pozwolić mu na odczytanie swoich myśli. Lorlen doskonale o tym wiedział. To było tylko przedstawienie. W końcu Administrator puścił jej skronie. Nie łatwo przyszło mu naginanie praw Gildii

- Mistrzyni Sonea potwierdziła słowa Akkarina – Lorlen zaczerpnął głośno powietrze. – Akkarin pokazał jej szpiega i podsunął literaturę o historii Gildii…Nigdy nie uczył jej posługiwania się czarną magią.

Sonea wracała na swoje miejsce, czując się jak największy tchórz i kłamca. Powinna przyznać się i ponieść konsekwencje swojego wyboru.

~ _Soneo, obiecałaś_ – wzdrygnęła się, słysząc gniew pobrzmiewający w głosie Akkarina.

W sali znów rozległy się rozmowy, kiedy Lorlen zarządził przerwę. Uzdrowicielka w milczeniu obserwowała Króla w otoczeniu Starszyzny. Monarcha marszczył gniewnie brwi, słuchając Balkana, który wyglądał na co najmniej zdenerwowanego. Do rozmowy przyłączyli się Vinara i Sarrin. Lorlen wydawał się nieobecny. Najprawdopodobniej wysłuchiwał dalszych instrukcji czarnego maga…

- Soneo, dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałaś? – w głosie Rothena pobrzmiewał smutek i żal.

- Nie mogłam – wykrztusiła. – Nie chciałam cię w to mieszać. Wolałam milczeć niż żeby miało coś ci się stać. Uwierz mi Rothenie, nie było mi łatwo.

Sonea poczuła, jak alchemik ściska jej dłoń w przyjaznym geście. Nie przyniosło jej to ulgi, wręcz przeciwnie, tylko spotęgowało wyrzuty sumienia. Nie powiedziała mu całej prawdy. Ile razy jeszcze będzie usprawiedliwiać swoje kłamstwa szlachetnymi powodami? Przecież kiedyś będzie musiała się przyznać.

- Nadszedł czas, aby osądzić, czy Akkarin z rodu Delvon, Domu Velan, Wielki Mistrz Gildii Magów jest winien zbrodni, o które go oskarżono – głos Administratora wyrwał Soneę z zamyślenia. Lorlen utworzył kulę świetlną, która natychmiast uniosła się pod sklepienie. Pozostali magowie poszli za jego przykładem i wkrótce pod sufitem zawisły setki światełek, a salę wypełnił blask. Ona jedna nie utworzyła kuli.

- Czy uważacie, że Akkarin z rodu Delvon, Domu Velan jest winny poszukiwania wiedzy o czarnej magii, studiowania tej sztuki i praktykowania jej i na dodatek do poprzednich oskarżeń zabijania za jej pomocą?

Uzdrowicielka wstrzymała oddech. Decyzje o losie Akkarina miała podjąć cała Gildia. Wszystkie kule natychmiast zapłonęły na czerwono. Ona jedna głosowałaby inaczej, ale ona nie była ślepa naprawdę. Nie chciała przyłączać się do rzeszy głupców popierających wygnanie czarnego maga. Równie dobrze mogła wydać wyrok na samą siebie. Ale jaki? Odetchnęła głęboko. Lorlen nie powiedział o rodzaju kary.

- Większość zagłosowała „tak". Określoną prawem karą za te zbrodnie jest śmierć, my, Starszyzna Gildii, rozważyliśmy słuszność tej kary w świetle przedstawionych wyjaśnień, jeśli są one prawdziwe. Wolelibyśmy odłożyć wydanie wyroku do czasu, kiedy będziemy mogli potwierdzić lub odrzucić prawdziwość tych zeznań, niemniej z powodu charakteru zbrodni musimy podjąć natychmiastowe środki – Lorlen wziął głęboki wdech. – Postanowiliśmy skazać Akkarina na wygnanie.

W sali rozbrzmiały głosy protestu i oburzenia. Sonea wpatrywała się w zebranych magów z niedowierzaniem. Jak mogli żądać surowszej kary? Złość rosła z każdą sekundą. Właśnie ich szanse na wygraną z ichanimi spadły praktycznie do zera. _Wygnanie._ Z pewnością wyślą go gdzieś poza granice Krain Sprzymierzonych, a najbliższym krajem, który nie był objęty przymierzem, była…Sachaka. Sonea zamarła. Serce waliło jej młotem z przerażenia. Zesłali go na pewną śmierć i wiedzieli o tym. Starszyzna nie chciała mieć na sumieniu śmierci człowieka, który mógł mówić prawdę. Woleli wezwać go w razie najazdu. Zamrugała, próbując pozbyć się łez. Jak on ma przeżyć sam na wygnaniu pozbawiony wsparcia? Musiała mu pomóc, musiała z nim wyjechać…

~ _Siedź cicho!_ – gniewny, mentalny głos Akkarina przyszpilił ją do krzesła.~

~_Nie wiesz, gdzie cię wysyłają?!_

_~ Wiem _– jego zimny jak lód głos sprawił, że po kręgosłupie Sonei spłynął dreszcz. Już dawno nie mówił do niej w ten sposób. – _A ty zostaniesz tu i będziesz współpracować z Cerym!_

Krew zaszumiała jej w głowie z gniewu. Sonea zacisnęła palce na poręczy krzesła. Traktował ją jak jakąś bezwolną i bezrozumną istotę. Jakby sama nie umiała podejmować decyzji o własnym życiu. Nie zdarzyła mu odpowiedzieć, bo Lorlen zabrał głos:

- Akkarinie, czy przyjmujesz ten wyrok?

- Jeżeli taka jest wola Króla.

Monarcha zmierzył czarnego maga chłodnym spojrzeniem.

- Tak, taka jest moja wola.

- W takim razie odejdę.

Spokój pobrzmiewający w jego głosie zaskoczył ją mocno.

- Czynię zatem wiadomym we wszystkich Krainach Sprzymierzonych, że Akkarin z rodu Delvon, Domu Velan, były Wielki Mistrz Gildii Magów zostaje skazany na wygnanie za zbrodnię nauki i praktykowania czarnej magii oraz zabijania za jej pomocą – Lorlen zszedł z mównicy i podszedł do Akkarina. Na twarzy Administratora odbiło się wahanie, kiedy chwycił poły czarnej szaty. Spuścił wzrok rozdzierając materiał. – Wypędzam cię, Akkarinie. Nie wolno ci więcej postawić nogi na mojej ziemi.

Akkarin wpatrywał się bez słowa w Lorlena.

_Sachaka._ Tam go wysłali.

Jak zawsze zachował zimny, obojętny i zdystansowany wyraz twarzy. Życie nauczyło go takiej postawy – nie pokazywania po sobie żadnych emocji. _Sachaka._ Mimo iż znajdował się w budynku Rady Gildii, koszmar sprzed lat powrócił. Nie zwracał uwagi na magów, którzy stawali przed nim, wypowiadali stałą formułę i rozdzierali jego szaty. Był obojętny na ich wrogie spojrzenia, które mimo wszystko raniły.

Wspomnienie niewoli wróciło. Z trudem powstrzymał się od wzdrygnięcia. Znów będzie uciekał jak jakieś zaszczute zwierzę. Przed oczami miał obraz Dakovy, który uśmiechał się, zabijając niewolnicę na jego oczach…

Duże, brązowe źrenice. Gładka skóra pod jego palcami. Pełne usta, które tak bardzo chciał skosztować, ale nie mógł. _Itilith._ Proste, długie, ciemnobrązowe włosy sachakańskiej niewolnicy rozsypane na ziemi, załzawione, martwe oczy. Delikatne ciało poplamione jej własną krwią.

_~ Jesteś żałosny Akkarinie. Kto to widział kochać dziwkę. Chyba nie będziesz za nią płakał?_

Cichy, kobiecy głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. _Sonea._ Akkarin zmierzył ją oceniającym spojrzeniem. Była do niej tak podobna, a jednocześnie taka inna. ONA nie żyła. Była już tylko wspomnieniem, z którym on nie mógł się rozstać i pogodzić.

~ _Akkarin._

Brązowe oczy uzdrowicielki wpatrywały się w niego ze strachem. Czuł jej ból, że musi się z nim rozstać, że może go już nigdy nie zobaczyć. Widział swoją twarz w jej oczami. Dotarło do niego echo rozczarowania Sonei wywołane jego obojętnością.

~ _Uważaj na siebie_.

- Powodzenia – wymamrotała cicho i odeszła.

Nie rozdarła jego szat, nie odrzuciła go. Akkarin poczuł ukłucie winy, gdy uświadomił sobie, czym to było spowodowane. Kochała go. Przypomniał sobie ten epizod w slumsach. Jej pożądanie łączące się z miłością i zaufaniem, kiedy jej dotykał. Gdyby to on nosił jej krwawy pierścień, Sonea wyczułaby jedynie pożądanie i głęboko skrywany strach przed samotnością. Nic z głębszych uczuć. Nie kochał jej tylko wspomnienie, które ona tak bardzo przypominała. A jednak miał wrażenie, że za tym wszystkim stało nie tylko pragnienie. Może to on sam tłumił w sobie uczucia, nie chcąc pogodzić się z przeszłością.

Potrzeba posiadania kogoś tylko dla siebie uczyniła z niego egoistę. Zranił ją.

Sonea stała na dziedzińcu i wraz z innymi magami obserwowała Akkarina razem z eskortą przygotowującą się do odjazdu. Nie miała okazji z nim porozmawiać, a potrzebowała jego wskazówek. Wiedziała, że teraz została tylko ona, była jedyną osobą, która mogła stanąć do walki z ichanimi. Jednak najbardziej niepokoił Soneę sposób w jaki ją potraktował. Akkarin zachowywał się tak, jakby do niczego miedzy nimi nie doszło, jakby to nic nie znaczyło. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że mieli teraz istotniejsze problemy na głowie, ale ta zimna obojętność wobec niej nie dawała jej spokoju.

_~ Soneo._

Nie mogła powstrzymać ulgi, kiedy się odezwał.

~ _Takan jest u Cerego. Będziesz się z nim kontaktować. Noś pierścień wieczorami._

Lekkie ukłucie zawodu. Tylko tyle miał jej do powiedzenia?

~ _Teraz moje znajomości są twoimi. Od ciebie zależą losy Kyralii_.

Sonea zamrugała gwałtownie. Serce zamarło w jej piersi na chwilę.

~ _Mówisz tak, jakbyś miał już nie wrócić._

_~ Nie wiem, czy dożyję powrotu._

Strach wdarł się do jej umysłu. Przecież musiał wrócić. Nie mógł tak wszystkiego zostawić, nie mógł zostawić jej! Wyczuła w jego mentalnym głosie dystans i niepewność, które chciał przed nią ukryć. Dziwiło ją to i irytowało. Wróciła dziwna niepewność. Może nie odwzajemniał jej uczuć, może jej nie kochał?

~ _Soneo!_ – gniewny głos rozbrzmiał w jej umyśle. – _Musimy się zająć ważniejszymi sprawami. Masz utrzymywać swoją wiedzą o czarnej magii w tajemnicy!_

~ _Gildia będzie potrzebowała czarnego maga._

_~ Nie najmądrzej będzie ujawniać teraz istnienie drugiego maga posługującego się zakazaną sztuką, skoro dopiero co zdecydowali się mnie wygnać. Muszą się sami przekonać, że nie poradzą sobie bez czarnej magii w starciu z ichnimi._

_~ Nie mamy na to czasu!_

_~ Wątpię. Z tego co powiedział mi Lorlen, Balkan już zdecydował, że odbędzie się zebranie Starszyzny, na którym zdecydują co dalej. Na razie masz milczeć!_

Tętent końskich kopyt rozbrzmiał na dziedzińcu. Sonea wpatrywała się w jeźdźców zmierzających ku bramie Gildii.

~ _Bądź ostrożny._

_~ Ty też na siebie uważaj, Soneo._

Serce ścisnęło jej się z bólu. Znów ta obojętność w jego głosie.

Bezradnie obserwowała, jak znika za bramą. Bała się o niego. Bała się, że go już nigdy nie zobaczy. Zostawił ją samą z bagażem obowiązków i odpowiedzialności oraz niepewnością, która zakradła się do jej serca.

Został po nim tylko tuman pyłu na drodze.


	13. Chapter 13

Rozdział 13.

Mimo upalnego lata, ten dzień był wyjątkowo chłodny. Po ulicach Imardinu hulał zimny wiatr, który bez trudu przeniknął przez cienki, wytarty płaszcz Sonei. Kobieta zadrżała i zwróciła oczy ku ciemnemu niebu, z którego kapał deszcz. Nie mogła utworzyć tarczy chroniącej ją przed ulewą bez ujawnienia swoich magicznych zdolności. Twarz uzdrowicielki zwilżyły kropelki wody. Jedna z nich spłynęła po jej wargach. Delikatnie ją zlizała, smakując przezroczysty płyn. Pojawiło się uczucie bólu i strachu, które starała się ignorować od dwóch miesięcy. Niepewnie dotknęła palcami swoich ust. Nie przyniosło to ulgi. Wiedziała, co mogłoby ugasić tęsknotę – jego wargi na jej własnych. Prychnęła rozdrażniona i przyspieszyła kroku. _Beznadziejny ze mnie przypadek, _pomyślała kwaśno. Sonea skręciła w jedną z brudnych uliczek. Ciemne sylwetki pracujących robotników wzmocniły jej czujność. W duchu podziękowała jeszcze raz Ceremu za ten obszerny płaszcz, pod którym mogła ukryć swoją kobiecą figurę. Wsunęła dłoń do kieszeni opończy i wymacała obrączkę krwawego pierścienia. Już miała wsunąć go na palec, ale zawahała się. _Jeszcze nie teraz._

Miała kontaktować się z Akkarinem co wieczór. Przez pierwsze tygodnie po jego wyjeździe, zakładała pierścień co dwa dni. Jednak, gdy Sarrin wyczytał z ksiąg czarnego maga, czym są krwawe kamienie, a Lorlen został zmuszony do oddania swojego pierścienia, kontaktowała się z nim codziennie. Jej nastrój natychmiast się pogorszył. Ich rozmowy były czysto formalne. Jego oziębłość i zdystansowanie raniły Soneę. Zawsze, gdy pytała o jego samopoczucie, otrzymywała lakoniczne i wymijające odpowiedzi. Bolało ją to i irytowało. Nauczyła się już tłumić wszelkie uczucia do niego, kiedy wsuwała srebrną obrączkę na palec. Poprzez krwawy klejnot Akkarin miał wgląd w jej myśli i doskonale wyczuwał jej miłość, strach i tęsknotę do niego. Zawsze, kiedy ujawniła choć cień podobnych emocji, docierało do niej echo poczucia winy i smutku czarnego maga. On również rzadko pytał jej o samopoczucie. Zdarzyło się to tylko raz. Sonea nie mogła powstrzymać lekko rozbawionego uśmiechu.

Tamtego wieczora miała wyjątkowo paskudny humor, którego powody były co najmniej niezręczne i krępujące. Po pytaniu Akkarina o przyczynę złego samopoczucia i jej odpowiedzi, zapadła pełna zażenowania cisza.

Sonea stanęła przed drzwiami starego magazynu i zapukała trzy razy.

- Kogo szukasz? – z wewnątrz dobiegł ją znajomy głos Gola.

- Przyjaciela, u którego mam dług do spłacenia.

Drzwi otworzyły się i Sonea weszła do środka. Ochroniarz Cerego poprowadził ją do ukrytego pomieszczenia na piętrze. Uzdrowicielka przekroczyła próg i z westchnieniem ulgi odrzuciła kaptur do tyłu.

- Nadal wierzysz, że od deszczu się rośnie?- Cery z uśmiechem podsunął jej kubek ze spylem.

Sonea zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi i usiadła przy stole. Spojrzała na Takana, który zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niej. Służący przyglądał się jej jeszcze bardziej intensywnie niż zwykle. W jego oczach dostrzegła cień żalu i współczucia. Nie rozumiała tego. Te oceniające i analizujące spojrzenia Takana zaczynały ją drażnić. Zirytowana odwróciła wzrok.

- Czy Gildia postanowiła już, co zrobić?

Sonea pokręciła głową z politowaniem.

- Jak na razie ustalili, że nauka czarnej magii w zaistniałych okolicznościach jest konieczna.

- Tylko tyle? – Cery patrzył na nią zdziwiony.

- Wśród magów są zagorzali przeciwnicy tej magicznej dyscypliny, najwyraźniej wolą się przekonać o konieczności przełamania uprzedzeń, kiedy ichani wkroczą do Kyralii. Ale wtedy będzie już za późno – Sonea umilkła, aby zaczerpnąć tchu. – Mamy w ogóle szczęście, że podjęli taką decyzję i to w dość krótkim czasie, jak na Gildię.

Takan prychnął.

- Zaiste. Jak na Gildię lubiącą bawić się w szczegóły i drobiazgi, to wyjątkowo szybko – w głosie służącego pobrzmiewał sarkazm.

Uzdrowicielka uśmiechnęła się kwaśno. Sachakanin wyłączył się na chwilę z rozmowy. Sprawiał wrażenie nieobecnego.

- Pani, czy wiesz, kiedy ma odbyć się kolejne zebranie Starszyzny?

Sonea zawahała się przez moment.

- Jeżeli nic nie ulegnie zmianie, to pewnie jutro.

- Pan mówi, abyś najpóźniej jutro rano przekazała swój pierścień Administratorowi.

Z początku zdziwiła ją ta prośba, ale zaraz przyszło zrozumienie. Akkarin chciał mieć kontakt z Lorlenem podczas zebrania, a krwawy kamień Administratora został zatrzymany przez resztę Starszyzny.

- Mówi, że chce tak pokierować rozmową, abyś to ty została czarnym magiem – powiedział cicho Takan, patrząc na nią ostrożnie.

Sonea zakrztusiła się pitym spylem. Akkarin chciał manipulować decyzją Starszyzny. Jednak najbardziej nie podobał się jej fakt, iż roszczył sobie prawa do decydowania o jej przyszłości bez jej zgody.

- Co proszę? – warknęła ostro.

Takan wyglądał na lekko zmieszanego.

- Pan uważa, że w tej sytuacji to najlepszy wybór.

Sonea popatrzyła na niego groźnie, służący odpowiedział jej lekkim uśmiechem.

- On patrzy dalej w przyszłość. Najazd jest więcej niż pewny, to tylko kwestia czasu. Gildii potrzebny jest czarny mag z chociaż minimalnym doświadczeniem – powiedział sługa łagodnie. – Poza tym i tak ujawnisz pani swoją wiedzę podczas obrony. Gildia może zachcieć cię ukarać za ukrywanie znajomości czarnej magii oraz niesubordynację.

- Nic nie daje mu prawa do decydowania o moim życiu – powiedziała chłodno, patrząc służącemu prosto w oczy.

Lorlen westchnął ciężko, przyglądając się zebranym magom. Dyskretnie zerknął na krwawy pierścień leżący na swojej dłoni. Obrączka była zbyt mała, aby mógł ją nosić na palcu. Wrócił myślami do dzisiejszego spotkania z Soneą. Młoda kobieta zdawała się być zdenerwowana i zmartwiona jednocześnie.

- Uznaliśmy, że nauka czarnej magii jest niezbędna w zaistniałych okolicznościach. Teraz pozostaje nam wybrać osobę, która podejmie się tego zadania – Balkan obdarzył całe towarzystwo groźnym spojrzeniem. – To musi być ktoś godny zaufania i kogo poprzemy wszyscy. Są jakieś propozycje?

Administrator przycisnął ostrą krawędź krwawego kamienia do skóry. Znów ogarnęła go ta dziwna świadomość, że ktoś inny ma wgląd do jego myśli.

- Proponowałbym Mistrzynię Vinarę - Lorlen zerknął na Sarrina. Arcymistrz Alchemików poruszył się niespokojnie pod obstrzałem uważnych spojrzeń.

- Kto jest za Mistrzynią Vinarą? – Osen uniósł głowę, aby móc zliczyć głosy.

~ Zaproponuj Soneę – Administrator wzdrygnął się na dźwięk głosu Akkarina.

~ Słucham?

~ Ona musi zostać czarnym magiem. Przekonaj ich! Tego stanowiska w ogóle nie powinien obejmować nikt ze Starszyzny. To musi być ktoś…bardziej neutralny.

~ Mogą uznać za podejrzane, że twoja była nowicjuszka ma zostać czarnym magiem.

~ Przestaną doszukiwać się w tym czegoś niepokojącego, kiedy uświadomią sobie, że jest jednym z najsilniejszych magów…

- Administratorze? – Balkan wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco.

- Ja… - Lorlen odchrząknął. – Ja uważam, że najrozsądniejszą decyzją będzie wybranie Mistrzyni Sonei.

Skrzywił się, gdy ponad sto par oczu skierowało się prosto na niego.

- Dlaczego tak uważasz? – Jerrik najeżył jeszcze bardziej swoje krzaczaste brwi.

Lorlen ostrożnie przyjrzał się Sonei. Twarz uzdrowicielki wykrzywił niezadowolony grymas. Coś mówiło mu, że ona wiedziała już o tym wcześniej.

- Członkowie Starszyzny i tak mają już dużo obowiązków, a czarna magia wiąże się z kolejnymi powinnościami i odpowiedzialnością. Niedobrze by było łączyć te dwa stanowiska. Z tego, co wiemy Akkarin przekazał jej istotne informacje, które mogą okazać się przydatne. Poza tym jest jednym z najsilniejszych, magów – Lorlen miał nadzieję, że jego głos był pewny i dobitny tak, jak zaplanował.

Vinara pokiwała w zamyśleniu głową.

- A zatem, kto popiera kandydaturę Mistrzyni Sonei?

Sonea patrzyła zszokowana, jak kolejni magowie opowiadali się za nią. Spojrzała na siedzącego obok niej alchemika. W niebieskich oczach Rothena dostrzegła troskę i niepokój. Zacisnęła usta niezadowolona. Nie chciała już go dłużej okłamywać.

- Czarnym magiem zostaje Mistrzyni Sonea wybrana większością głosów – Lorlen skinął na nią głową.

Powoli podniosła się z krzesła i ruszyła ku środkowi sali.

- Soneo, czy zgadzasz się z naszą decyzją?

Lorlen zauważył moment wahania.

- Tak.

Po sali przebiegły westchnienia ulgi. Nikt nie klaskał. Nie było czego gratulować.

~ Dobrze się spisałeś, Lorlenie – w mentalnym głosie Akkarina wyczuł zadowolenie.

Przyjrzał się uzdrowicielce stojącej na środku sali. W jej postawie widoczny był spokój, którego tak dobrze nie skrywały już oczy. W brązowych tęczówkach dostrzegł głęboko skrywany bezsilny protest.

Westchnął ciężko. Nie widział żadnego powodu do dumy.

Sonea stała przed lustrem, pozwalając krawcowej zdjąć z siebie miarę na czarne szaty.

Minął tydzień odkąd została wybrana na stanowisko czarnego maga. Przez te siedem dni przeglądała księgi Akkarina, udając, że się z nich uczy. Kiedy przedwczoraj udało jej się pobrać odrobinę mocy od jednego z wojowników, Starszyzna niechętnie złożyła jej gratulacje i natychmiast zaczęła debatować o jej dalszym losie.

Czarną magią mogła posługiwać się tylko za zgodą starszych magów. Nie mogła również opuszczać terenu Gildii i miasta bez zezwolenia.

_Chyba niedługo już nawet podczas kąpieli będą mnie nadzorować._ Niezadowolona spojrzała na stojącą za nią Vinarę. Sama pozwoliła narzucić na siebie takie ograniczenia. Sama weszła do tej klatki. _Ale nie z własnej woli._

- To wszystko, pani – krawcowa ukłoniła się głęboko. – Szaty będą gotowe na jutro.

Sonea obserwowała z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, jak kobieta razem z Vinarą opuszczają jej mieszkanie, w duchu ciesząc się, że wreszcie może być sama. Szybko dopadła do szafki nocnej i wyjęła z niej krwawy pierścień. Nasunęła go na palec z zamiarem wygarnięcia czarnemu magowi wszystkiego, co jej się nie podobało.

~ Akkarin!

~ Witaj, Soneo.

Złość na niego wyparowała bardzo szybko, kiedy dotarło do niej jego zmęczenie, strach i coś, co chciał przed nią ukryć. Sonea starała się odepchnąć od siebie niepewność, ale to okazało się trudniejsze niż myślała.

~ Jesteś wykończony! Kiedy spałeś ostatni raz?

Jego długie milczenie było jednoznaczne.

~ Powinieneś odpocząć.

~ Mam przewagę nad ścigającym mnie ichanim, nie mogę sobie pozwolić teraz na sen.

~ Wolisz paść ze zmęczenia gdzieś po drodze?! Znajdź w miarę bezpieczne miejsce i się prześpij… - przez krwawy pierścień dotarł do niej zamglony obraz kobiecej twarzy – sachakanki. Najwyraźniejsze były duże, ciemne oczy. Wyczuła tęsknotę i żal Akkarina. Musiało to być bardzo silne wspomnienie, skoro jego echo dotarło do niej przez klejnot. Ciekawość zaczęła zżerać ją od środka. Mężczyzna musiał się zorientować, co zobaczyła, bo szybko ukrył te obrazy za murem obojętności i zdystansowania. Jednak wyczuła cień poczucia winy…w stosunku do niej. Do umysłu Sonei natychmiast wkradła się podejrzliwość.

~ Co ukrywasz przede mną?

Odpowiedziało jej pełne niechęci milczenie. Zrozumiała, że to wszystko, na co mogła liczyć.

~ Parę dni temu zadecydowałeś o mojej przyszłości. Zamknąłeś mnie w Gildii.

~ To nie ja dokonałem wyboru, tylko magowie – w jego pozornie opanowanym głosie dosłyszała cień rozdrażnienia.

~ Co z tego?! Ty im podsunąłeś ten plan i wiedziałeś, że się powiedzie! Decydujesz o moim losie bez mojej zgody, a nawet nie chcesz mi odpowiedzieć na pytanie, które ma związek ze mną! Jak mam ci ufać?

W Sonei wezbrał żal, kiedy wyczuła cień jego bólu. Jednak ten stan szybko minął, kiedy usłyszała jego następne słowa.

~ Racja, nie możesz mi ufać – nawet nie starał się ukryć gniewu.

Wiedziała, że to był koniec rozmowy. Zdjęła pierścień z palca zła na siebie i na niego.

Akkarin wspiął się na skaliste wzgórze i spojrzał na drogę, którą przebył. Za nim rozciągała się górzysta dolina, którą w dole przecinała rzeka. Słońce chowało się już za drzewami. Jednak było jeszcze na tyle widno, aby mógł dostrzec sylwetki dwóch ichnich na horyzoncie. Mimo iż niezmordowanie brnął przed siebie, oni znajdowali się co raz bliżej. Akkarin zacisnął usta, klnąc cicho pod nosem. Z każdym dniem był co raz słabszy. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na odpoczynek i leczenie obolałych mięśni. Musiał uciekać dalej. Ale już niedaleko. Spojrzenie czarnych oczu padło na wąskie obniżenie pasma górskiego pomiędzy dwoma szczytami skąpanymi w promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Południowa Przełęcz. Dzielił go od niej las, który poprzedzał odsłonięty, jałowy teren. Za sobą usłyszał odgłos rozchlapywanej wody. Odwrócił się szybko. Na przeciwnym brzegu rzeki stało dwóch ichanich. Towarzyszący im yeel obwąchiwał kamienisty brzeg. Akkarin poczuł, jak żołądek kurczy mu się ze strachu. Powinien natychmiast ruszać w dalszą drogę. Rozglądając się dookoła, wszedł na jałową równinę. Nie mógł pozostawać na otwartym terenie ani chwili dłużej niż to było konieczne. Ścigający go ichani niedługo znajdą się na wzgórzu, skąd bardzo szybko go dojrzą. Wolny, zmęczony trucht przeszedł w szaleńczy bieg. Akkarin łapał łapczywie ostre, wieczorne powietrze. Chłodny wiatr smagał jego spoconą twarz. Zbliżała się jesień. Był już w połowie drogi, gdy usłyszał za sobą głośne szczekanie yeela i okrzyki ichanich. Mężczyzna zaciskając zęby z wysiłku, przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej i otoczył się najsilniejszą tarczą, na jaką było go stać. Obejrzał się za siebie. Goniący go ichani byli co raz bliżej. Odwrócił głowę ku Południowej Przełęczy. Las był tuż tuż. Oddech Akkarina stał się chrapliwy, gdy zmusił obolałe nogi do jeszcze szybszego biegu. Już po chwili otoczył go przyjemny półmrok wysokich drzew. Lawirował miedzy pniami, aż w końcu dotarł do wąskiego wąwozu, którego dnem płynął wartki strumień. Szczekanie yeela docierało do niego gdzieś z oddali. Mężczyzna zwolnił odrobinę i zaczął iść wzdłuż wąwozu. Po jego lewej rozciągała się wysoka ściana skalna. Akkarin przystanął i rozejrzał się czujnie dookoła. Nie dostrzegł nikogo. Był sam. Utworzył pod stopami niewidzialny dysk i przelewitował na szczyt wzniesienia po przeciwległej stronie parowu. Nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i upadł na ziemię. Leżał tak przez długą chwilę.

- Mój yeel zgubił trop – ostry, męski głos sprawił, że całe ciało Akkarina napięło się w oczekiwaniu na atak, który nie nadszedł. Zdziwiony podniósł się powoli i spojrzał w dół.

Wąską ścieżką biegnącą tuż przy skale podążała dwójka ichanich.

- Kariko nie będzie zadowolony, że pozwoliliśmy mu uciec.

- Wścieknie się jeszcze bardziej, jeśli nie dotrzemy do Przełęczy przed świtem. Moi ludzie już tam są.

Akkarin zamarł przerażony. _A jednak._

Dwójka sachakanów spojrzała przed siebie. Czarne oczy wygnańca podążyły za ich przykładem. Droga okrążała skaliste wzgórze i kierowała się ku Przełęczy. Akkarin spojrzał za siebie. Strome podejście prowadziło do południowego wejścia do Kyralii. Ichani obrali dłuższą trasę, ale łatwiejszą. Perspektywa dotarcia do domu dodała Akkarinowi sił. Starając się poruszać jak najciszej, zaczął brnąć w górę po stromym zboczu. Z każdym krokiem droga stawała się co raz trudniejsza. Nie leczył obolałych mięśni. Używał magii tylko do przelewitowania nad załomami skalnymi. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, aby napić się wody z górskiego strumienia. Nie raz potykał się i upadał. Podnosił się szybko z żelaznym postanowieniem dotarcia do Kyralii przed ichanimi. Musiał ich wyprzedzić. Nocne godziny mijały mu na nieustającym marszu. Z czasem otaczający go las zaczął się przerzedzać. Miejsca drzew zajmowały niewielkie polany służące za pastwiska. Teren powoli się obniżał. Akkarin spojrzał w górę. Na tle nocnego nieba widoczne były dwa szczyty górskie. Jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że przekroczył granice Kyralii. Ulga i radość szybko wyparowały zastąpione przez smutek. Wracał jako wygnaniec. Zimny, nocny wiatr sprowadził go na ziemię. Akkarin rozejrzał się czujnie dookoła. Wyszedł na otwartą, trawiastą dolinę otoczoną z obu stron skalistymi pagórkami. W oddali migotały światełka domów w wiosce. Dolinę przecinała droga, ta sama, którą podążali ichani. Nie mógł tutaj zostać, a musiał odpocząć. Nie da rady iść dalej bez odpoczynku. Akkarin skierował się ku skupisku rosnących gęsto drzew, które dobrze ukrywały wejście do jaskini.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w odsłoniętą ziemię z nieukrywaną niechęcią. Zmęczenie wzięło jednak górę i Akkarin położył się na zimnym podłożu.

~ Takan.

~ Panie?! – w mentalnym głosie sachakanina usłyszał ulgę. – Wreszcie jesteś!

Oczami sługi oglądał niewielki pokój w spelunce i dwie osoby siedzące przy stole. Sonea i Cery. Oboje zawzięcie nad czymś dyskutowali. Widok czarnych szat u młodej kobiety nieco go zdziwił.

~ Radzi sobie bardzo dobrze – Takan wydawał się być zadowolony. – Zręcznie wymyka się Gildii.

Akkarin uśmiechnął się krzywo. _Ma w tym doświadczenie. _Rozbawienie szybko minęło, kiedy przypomniał sobie swoją ostatnią rozmowę z Soneą.

~ Była dobrym pomocnikiem - jego oziębły ton musiał zaalarmować służącego.

~ Od dwóch miesięcy, odkąd rozmawialiście ostatni raz, jest taka…przygaszona. A z tego, co widzę nowe stanowisko nie poprawia jej samopoczucia.

_Dwa miesiące? _Akkarin zamrugał ze zdziwienia. Aż tak długo się z nim nie kontaktowała? W jego sercu wezbrało zdradzieckie poczucie tęsknoty za Soneą. Starał się odgonić od siebie to uczucie, ale nie mógł. Przed oczami stanął mu obraz drobnej uzdrowicielki. Jej wargi układające się w ciepły uśmiech, delikatne dłonie głaszczące go po policzkach. Zacisnął usta niezadowolony. On kochał Itilith, która była już tylko wspomnieniem. Dla nikogo innego nie było miejsca w jego sercu.

~ A może tak tylko sobie wmawiasz? - słowa Takana zmusiły Akkarina do zastanowienia się. Wewnętrzne rozdarcie powiększyło się jeszcze bardziej. – Nie można żyć cały czas przeszłością, panie.

Akkarin zmarszczył brwi.

~ Nie żyję przeszłością, Takanie!

~ Czyżby? – głos sługi stawał się co raz mocniejszy. – Obowiązkami Wielkiego Mistrza chciałeś pozbyć się wspomnień. Chciałeś zapomnieć, bo nie potrafiłeś pogodzić się z tym, co się wydarzyło!

~ Teraz to i tak już nie ma znaczenia – Akkarin powiódł zrezygnowanym spojrzeniem po otaczających go ścianach skalnych. – Nawet nie wiem, czy przeżyję.

Sługa milczał przez długą chwilę. Akkarin obserwował jego oczami, jak kobieta w czarnych szatach żegna się z Cerym i wychodzi z pokoju. Skrzywił się na myśl, że ich rozmowa po jego powrocie do Imardinu nie będzie należała do najprzyjemniejszych.

~ A chcesz przeżyć? – spytał cicho Takan. Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. – Może warto przestać żyć wspomnieniami, zaakceptować je i iść dalej. Przemyśl to, czy naprawdę jej nie kochasz i chcesz ją odtrącić, bo później możesz tego żałować.

To były ostatnie słowa, jakie usłyszał przed zaśnięciem.

Sonea stanęła przed drzwiami mieszkania Rothena. Zapukała delikatnie. Nie mogła powstrzymać lekkiego zdenerwowania. Chciała porozmawiać z dawnym mentorem o czarnej magii. Miała już dość kłamstw. Drzwi otworzył jej starszy mag w szatach alchemika. Twarz Rothena rozjaśnił uśmiech, gdy ją zobaczył. Odpowiedziała mu niemrawym uniesieniem kącików ust.

- Soneo, wejdź proszę – Rothen zaprosił ją do środka. – Poproszę Tanię, żeby przygotowała kubek raki i filiżankę sumi. Rozgość się.

Sonea weszła do salonu i usiadła na jednym z wygodnych foteli. Nerwy zżerały ją od środka. Podskoczyła zdezorientowana, kiedy do pokoju wszedł Rothen, a za nim Tania.

- Wszystko w porządku? – lekki niepokój pobrzmiewał w głosie maga. – Ostatnio wyglądasz na zmęczoną.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

- Bo jestem, Rothenie. Nowe stanowisko, nowe obowiązki – z trudem powstrzymała się od niezadowolonego grymasu.

- Muszę przyznać, że wybór ciebie na czarnego maga zaskoczył mnie, a najbardziej fakt, iż propozycja wyszła od Administratora.

Sonea nie zareagowała. Nie mogła przecież powiedzieć, kto był prawdziwym pomysłodawcą, a Lorlen robił tylko za pośrednika.

- Też byłam zaskoczona – wymamrotała.

- Ciekawe, co miałby do powiedzenia Akkarin – Rothen przyglądał się Sonei uważnie. – Przez te dwa lata, po zakończeniu nowicjatu, wydawać by się mogło, że wasze kontakty stały się mniej formalne. Te obiady w Rezydencji…

Sonea wbiła wzrok w kubek z raką.

- Czy on kiedykolwiek zachował się wobec ciebie niestosownie? – w oczach Rothena błysnęły gniewne iskry.

Na policzkach kobiety pojawiły się czerwone plamy, kiedy zrozumiała, o czym mówił alchemik. _Na całe szczęście nie wie o kilk epizodach._

- Rothenie, nigdy nic takiego się nie wydarzyło…

~ Ojcze! – Sonea drgnęła na dźwięk przerażonego, mentalnego głosu Dorriena. Spojrzała na starszego maga. Na jego twarzy odbiła się troska i strach o syna.

~ Dorrien?! Co się dzieje?

~ Akkarin mówił prawdę. Oni już tutaj są.

Młody uzdrowiciel wysłał obraz grupy sachakan atakujących wioskę, w której mieszkał. Widok był przerażający. Ichani zabijali każdego, kogo napotkali na swojej drodze. Jeden z nich odłączył się od towarzyszy i skierował się ku Dorrienowi, wysyłając w kierunku uzdrowiciela potężną falę energii. Obraz się urwał.

~ Dorrien! – Rothen zerwał się z fotela. Sonea podeszła do niego i mocno go objęła.

~ Skąd oni czerpią taką siłę.

Uzdrowiciel wysłał im nowy, mentalny obraz przesycony strachem. Kolory straciły na intensywności. Dorrien najwyraźniej był poważnie ranny. Nie miał nawet siły, aby bronić się przed ichnim, który zaczął pobierać od niego moc. _On umiera_. Po policzku Sonei spłynęła łza.

~ Ostrzeż innych, ojcze! Myślałem, że jeszcze zdążę przyjechać do Imardinu przed tym wszystkim – ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziane przez uzdrowiciela zabrzmiało gorzko.

Kontakt zniknął. Kobieta poczuła, jak Rothen traci równowagę. Ciałem maga wstrząsnął płacz.

- Mój syn…moje dziecko…

Sonea objęła go mocniej. Nie była w stanie powstrzymać łez.

Rothen stracił syna, a ona przyjaciela.


	14. Chapter 14

Rozdział 14.

Sonea mocniej otuliła się starym, wytartym płaszczem. _Gdzie on jest?_ Zniecierpliwiona spojrzała na nocne niebo. Było później niż się spodziewała. Rozejrzała się czujnie dookoła. Stała na dachu kramu, skąd miała dobry widok na Dzielnicę Północną. Obserwowała światła zapalające się w domach bogatych kupców, czując w sercu dziwny żal. Może to ostatni raz, kiedy widzi jedne z najbogatszych posiadłości w Imardinie w całej ich okazałości. Może ostatni raz ma okazję zobaczyć to miasto tętniące nocnym życiem. Westchnęła ze smutkiem.

_Gdyby jutro mogło nie nadejść…_

- Sonea? – cichy szept za jej plecami sprawił, że podskoczyła przestraszona. Szybko wzniosła wokół siebie silną tarczę.

- Cery? – wymamrotała niepewnie.

- Tak, to ja – obok niej pojawił się młody Złodziej.

Odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Przestraszyłeś mnie – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem. W oczach Cerego pojawiły się łobuzerskie iskry, wyglądał na rozbawionego. – Co się dzieje?

Złodziej natychmiast spoważniał. Rozejrzał się szybko wokół.

- Nie tutaj, Soneo – kobieta uniosła brwi lekko niezadowolona. Była zmęczona i chciała znaleźć się w swoim łóżku jak najszybciej. Cery rzucił jej przepraszające spojrzenie. – Wiem, że jesteś zmęczona, ale nie mamy czasu czekać do rana – przyjaciel chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął. – Będę cię prowadzić.

Podążali Górną Ścieżką. Jedynym źródłem światła był blask latarni i świece w oknach. Cery lawirował pomiędzy co raz to bardziej zapuszczonymi budynkami. Sonea zdała sobie sprawę, że znajdują się w pobliżu Północnej Bramy. Wzrok kobiety powędrował ku głośnej tawernie.

- A o to mój nowy lokal – Cery posłał jej dumny uśmiech.

Do tawerny dostali się tylnym wejściem.

Schody skrzypiały niemiłosiernie pod ich stopami, kiedy po nich wchodzili. Na piętrze Cery skręcił w boczny korytarz i otworzył drzwi do pokoju po prawej stronie. Sonea wsunęła się za nim do pomieszczenia.

- Więc co było aż tak pilnego, że musiałam gnać do slumsów w środku nocy? – kobieta założyła ręce na piersiach i wbiła w Złodzieja ponaglające spojrzenie. Cery zawahał się z odpowiedzią. Uwagę Sonei zwrócił odgłos odsuwanego krzesła. Spojrzała w tamtym kierunku. Od stołu wstał wysoki mężczyzna. Sonea przyglądała mu się w skupieniu. Wyglądał dziwnie znajomo. Zniszczony i brudny ubiór wskazywał na dość długą tułaczkę. Mężczyzna wyglądał na wycieńczonego i znużonego. Sonea uniosła lekko głowę i ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Patrzyły na nią czarne jak noc oczy. Natychmiast go poznała.

Akkarin.

Przez jakiś czas siedzieli wszyscy w milczeniu. Po raz pierwszy od dawna Sonea czuła się skrępowana obecnością Akkarina. Chciała zadać mu tyle pytań, ale pamiętając ich ostatnią rozmowę, milczała. Widziała, że ją obserwuje. Zachowała obojętny wyraz twarzy, kiedy na niego spojrzała. W czarnych oczach dostrzegła cień zawodu, który zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Sonea zacisnęła mocno usta, czując jak niepokój ogarnia jej ciało. Ta obojętność w stosunku do niej, trzymanie jej na dystans…_On mnie nie kocha._ Serce ścisnęło jej się z żalu. Jakaś cząstka jej nie chciała w to uwierzyć, karmiła umysł Sonei nadzieją. _Nie myśl tak._

- Kiedy przybyłeś do Imardinu? – Zadowolona zauważyła, że jej głos był całkowicie obojętny i wyprany z emocji tak, jak planowała.

- Dzisiaj o świcie. Cery ściągnąłby cię tutaj już wcześniej, ale trudno było się do ciebie dostać. – Akkarin wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, jakby analizował jej zachowanie i wygląd.

Sonea wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jestem zajęta od rana do wieczora, a Gildia depcząca mi po piętach nie ułatwia życia – kobieta wzięła głęboki wdech. – Po informacji Dorriena – starała się nie pokazać, jak bardzo boli ją strata przyjaciela. – Gildia przypomina teraz kopnięte mrowisko.

Akkarin wbił w nią uważne spojrzenie.

- Przykro mi z powodu Mistrza Dorriana – powiedział cicho.

Sonea odwróciła głowę, unikając jego wzroku. Milczała przez chwilę.

- Kiedy przybędą ichani? Ile mamy czasu na przygotowanie się? – spytała cicho, chcąc jak najszybciej zmienić temat.

- Mamy góra trzy dni.

Cery zakrztusił się pitym winem.

- Ile?! – wykrztusił z przerażeniem.

- Ichani najeżdżają każdą wioskę jaką napotkają. Pobierają moc od wszystkich ludzi, u których wyczują magiczny dar – czarne oczy wpatrywały się w Soneę w skupieniu. – Tylko nasza dwójka potrafi posługiwać się czarną magią. Musimy działać razem.

- Gildia mnie nie wypuści – Sonea pokręciła głową. – Jestem ich jedynym czarnym magiem. Będą chcieli, abym walczyła u ich boku, co jest zrozumiałe.

Akkarin wyglądał na niezadowolonego.

- To nas znacznie osłabi – mruknął. – Poza tym mamy jeszcze jeden problem. Ichani stale się wzmacniają. Skoro będziemy działać osobno, musimy być znacznie silniejsi.

Sonea natychmiast zrozumiała, co miał na myśli Akkarin.

- Od tygodnia pobieram moc od magów Gildii za pozwoleniem Starszyzny – powiedziała spokojnie.

- Doskonale – Akkarin upił łyk wina z kieliszka. – Przekażesz mi część swojej energii – wbił w Soneę ostrożne spojrzenie, jakby spodziewał się sprzeciwu.

Kobieta skinęła głową na znak zgody.

Znów zapanowała krępująca cisza. Akkarin i Sonea obserwowali się uważnie tak, jakby byli dwójką przeciwników, którzy oceniają swoje możliwości.

- Mam pewien pomysł – zaczął powoli Cery, przypatrując się z ciekawością Akkarinowi i Sonei. – Możecie pobrać moc od bylców, którzy posiadają magiczny dar.

Czarny mag wyglądał na zamyślonego.

- Pomysł jest dobry, ale slumsy zamieszkują setki ludzi. Nie mamy czasu, aby sprawdzić ich wszystkich. Poza tym będę pozbawiony wsparcia Sonei.

- Senfel mógłby pomóc – zauważył Cery. – Jutro jest spotkanie wszystkich Złodziei – uśmiechnął się do nich przyjaźnie. – Macie nieustające zaproszenie.

- Szkoda, że z niego nie skorzystam – Sonea obróciła w palcach kieliszek z winem, obserwując grę światła na szkole. – Chciałabym zobaczyć się z Farenem.

Cery wywrócił oczami. Wyglądał na rozbawionego.

- Z pewnością bardzo zasmuci go twoja nieobecność. Przekażę mu twoje pozdrowienia.

Sonea została sama z Akkarinem. Cery wyszedł, aby spotkać się ze swoimi informatorami. Wpatrywała się w ciemne niebo za niewielkim okienkiem, chcąc ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie. Tak dawno nie była z nim sam na sam…Ukradkiem zerknęła na niego. Miał obojętny wyraz twarzy, chłodne spojrzenie lustrowało pokój. Wydawał się być tak samo spięty jak ona. Niepewność zakradła się do jej serca.

- Będę się już zbierać – powiedziała z trudem powstrzymując ziewnięcie.

Akkarin odwrócił się w jej stronę. Najwyraźniej musiała go wyrwać z zamyślenia. Wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę, jakby nad czymś gorączkowo myślał.

- Powinnaś wypocząć przed walką – powiedział cicho, bawiąc się kieliszkiem. – Wyglądasz na wykończoną.

Sonea uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

- Wyśpię się, kiedy będzie już po wszystkim.

Podeszła do niego niepewnie i wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce, które lekko drżały. Akkarin podniósł się powoli z krzesła i ostrożnie ujął jej dłonie. Wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej spięty. Jego dotyk sprawiał Sonei przyjemność. Zadowolona przymknęła powieki i z trudem skoncentrowała się na przesyłaniu mocy. Palce Akkarina zacisnęły się mocniej na jej dłoniach.

- Już starczy – wychrypiał.

Sonea poczuła, jak mag zwalnia uścisk. Chwyciła go za rękę. Tak bardzo z nim tęskniła. Chciała, żeby był bliżej. Znacznie bliżej. Akkarin wbił w nią swoje czarne oczy. Wytrzymała jego spojrzenie. Drżącą dłoń przyłożyła do jego policzka i przyciągnęła twarz Akkarina do swojej. Oddech Sonei przyspieszył, gdy dotarł do niej zapach mężczyzny. Sunęła dłonią po jego koszuli, wbijając w nią paznokcie. Cztery miesią długo nie było go przy niej. Musnęła jego wargi, ale zaraz wpiła się w nie zachłannie. Akkarin spiął się. Nie tego oczekiwała. Strach przed odrzuceniem. _On mnie nie kocha. _Przyciągnęła go mocniej do siebie i pogłębiła pocałunek. Nie zareagował. Stał tylko sztywno wyprostowany. Jej próby wykrzesania z niego odrobiny uczucia spełzły na niczym. Równie dobrze mogła tulić się do głazu. Odsunęła się od niego, oddychając ciężko. Akkarin unikał jej spojrzenia.

- Dlaczego? – wykrztusiła. – Myślałam, że… _mnie kochasz._

Czarny mag zapatrzył się w okno za nią.

- Odpowiesz mi?! – Sonea już ledwo nad sobą panowała. – Może byś chociaż spojrzał na mnie, kiedy do ciebie mówię!

Popatrzył na nią ze smutkiem.

- Przepraszam, Soneo – powiedział cicho. – Powinienem był już wcześniej ci powiedzieć.

- Co powiedzieć? – wydukała zaskoczona.

Akkarin nerwowo zaczerpnął powietrze.

- Pamiętasz, jak opowiadałem ci o niewolnicy, która mi pomagała?

Sonea skinęła głową. Była zbyt zszokowana, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć.

- Ja ją kochałem…a ty…ty ją przypominasz – ostatnie słowa wypowiedział szeptem.

Coś w niej pękło. Przypomniała sobie ten mentalny obraz kobiety, który uchwyciła przez przypadek. Kochał ją, nie mógł i nie chciał o niej zapomnieć. Zamrugała gwałtownie, chcąc powstrzymać łzy. Przez cały czas na wygnaniu myślał o niej a nie o Sonei.

Akkarin wpatrywał się w nią ze smutkiem. Nie mogła znieść tego spojrzenia.

- Soneo, daj mi skończyć.

Nie chciała już tego dłużej słuchać, nie chciała go widzieć. Przybierając obojętny wyraz twarzy, wyszła z pokoju nawet na niego nie patrząc.

Akkarin wszedł za Cerym do ciasnego i dusznego pomieszczenia, które jakimś cudem pomieściło najważniejsze osoby przestępczego półświatka. Po wymienieniu uprzejmości wszyscy zasiedli do stołu z ponurymi minami. Akkarin w kilku krótkich zdaniach wyjaśnił, jak przedstawia się ich sytuacja. Z podziwem obserwował ludzi, których magowie uznawali za przestępców, spokojnie ze sobą debatujących. Gildia mogłaby się od nich wiele nauczyć, pomyślał z kwaśnym rozbawieniem, przypominając sobie kłótnie i niepotrzebne spory podczas Przesłuchań. Pomysł Cerego o pobraniu mocy od mieszkańców slumsów spotkał się z aprobatą Złodziei. Jedyną osobą, która podeszła do tego plany sceptycznie był Senfel.

- Mamy góra trzy dni, a wy chcecie przetrząsnąć całe slumsy w poszukiwaniu ludzi z magicznym darem – mag wpatrywał się w Akkarina. – Nawet ty nie jesteś w stanie ogarnąć takiej rzeszy ludzi.

- Zobaczymy – czarny mag wyprostował się.

- A Sonea? – zapytał jeden ze Złodziei – Rawi. – Mogłaby pomóc.

Senfel prychnął.

- Gildia nie podzieli się swoim jedynym czarnym magiem – starszy mężczyzna zamyślił się. – O tobie nie wiedzą?

- Nie – Akkarin pokręcił przecząco głową.

Wzmianka o Sonei przywołała wspomnienia wczorajszego wieczoru. Chciał je od siebie odgonić, ale nie mógł. Akkarin zamknął oczy, starając się nie myśleć o jej ciepłych, delikatnych wargach pieszczących jego własne. Jak dawniej go nienawidziła, tak teraz go kochała. Ta myśl wywołała u niego gorzkie rozbawienie mieszające się z bólem. Kochała go… Wspomnienie tych brązowych oczu szklanych od łez wywołało u niego poczucie winy i złość na samego siebie. Może faktycznie sam nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że był w stanie kogoś jeszcze pokochać? Może zamknął się w sobie, nie mogąc pogodzić się z przeszłością? Może tak naprawdę ją kochał? Akkarin zamyślił się. Sonea była mądrą, szlachetną kobietą o eterycznej urodzie. Krucha i delikatna, a jednocześnie taka silna… Ale nawet jej odwaga i siła mogły okazać się niczym w porównaniu z mocą ichaniego. Wzdrygnął się. Od początku nie podobała mu się myśl, że mają walczyć osobno. Bał się o nią. Bał się, że może ją stracić. Wrócił pamięcią do tego epizodu w slumsach, tuż po zabiciu Pariego i Terima. To nie było tylko pożądanie. To było coś więcej.

_,,…Przemyśl to, czy naprawdę jej nie kochasz i chcesz ją odtrącić, bo później możesz tego żałować."_

Do serca Akkarina wkradł się niepokój i strach. Takan miał rację.

Sonea przyłożyła rozdygotaną dłoń do płytkiego nacięcia na przedramieniu martwej ichani, którą zabiła przed chwilą. Walka z Sachakanką nadwyrężyła poważnie jej siły. Westchnęła z ulgą, gdy moc zmagazynowana w ciele kobiety popłynęła ku niej. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na swoje dłonie ubrudzone krwią. Zaczerpnęła nerwowo powietrza, starając się powstrzymać falę mdłości. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na zabitą Sachakankę. Martwe, szeroko otwarte oczy utkwione były w zachmurzonym niebie. Jej bezwładne ciało do połowy zanurzone było w sadzawce otaczającej fontannę. Woda wokół ciała kobiety zabarwiła się na rubinowo. _To mogłam być ja._ Sonea otrząsnęła się z odrętwienia i zmusiła swoje ciało do ruchu. Dopiero teraz dotarły do niej odgłosy walki toczącej się na dziedzińcu Gildii. Chciała, żeby to wszystko okazało się strasznym snem. Ale koszmar dział się naprawdę.

Ichani wkroczyli do Imardinu o świcie. Rozdzielili się w Dzielnicy Północnej z zamiarem obrócenia miasta w pył zanim dotrą do Gildii. W samo południe przed bramą stanęło sześciu z dziesięciu ichnich. Pozostała czwórka zajęła się dokładnym plądrowaniem Wewnętrznego Kręgu – tak wynikało z informacji przekazanych Sonei przez Akkarina.

Myśl o zniszczeniach w mieście i ofiarach wywołała w kobiecie strach o najbliższych.

~ Wszystko z nimi w porządku. Ceryni pomaga mi w pozbyciu się ostatniego z czwórki ichnich, a twoja rodzina jest razem z Senfelem. Udzielają pomocy rannym.

Sonea rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na czerwony kamień osadzony w srebrnej obrączce. Krwawy pierścień Akkarina. Nie była zachwycona faktem, iż miał wgląd w jej umysł, ale całkowity brak kontaktu byłby oznaką skrajnej głupoty.

~ Dziękuję.

~ Co się dzieje w Gildii?

Sonea powiodła wzrokiem po dziedzińcu. Trójka wojowników połączyła siły przeciwko jednemu ichaniemu, który wyglądał na rozbawionego. Wszędzie było widać ślady walki. Teren przed Uniwersytetem usłany był trupami magów.

~ Niedługo pojawię się w Gildii, tylko wykończę tego ichaniego. Gdzie jest Kariko?

~ Nie wiem – w głosie Sonei pobrzmiewała panika. – Widziałam go przed bramą, a później zniknął mi z oczu – w tym momencie uświadomiła sobie, że powinna śledzić Kariko . Strach i przerażenie stawały się silniejsze z każdą sekundą.

~ Soneo, nie zbliżaj się do Kariko beze mnie! – w mentalnym głosie Akkarina pobrzmiewało ostrzeżenie. – Będziemy walczyć z nim razem – szczególny nacisk położył na ostatnie słowo. Przez kilka niespokojnych uderzeń serca panowała cisza. – Jesteś ranna? – Sonea zamrugała ze zdziwienia. Czyżby dosłyszała w jego głosie troskę czy tak tylko jej się zdawało? Prychnęła niezadowolona z siebie. _Przestań, nie bądź naiwna._

~ Jestem w jednym kawałku…na razie – odpowiedziała ponuro.

Rozdzierający krzyk i czyjś chrapliwy śmiech otrzeźwiły Soneę. Jeden z wojowników leżał na ziemi. Pozostała dwójka magów obserwowała z przerażeniem, jak ichani z rozbawioną miną pochyla się nad martwym mężczyzną, aby pobrać od niego moc. Sonea stanęła ramię w ramię z pozostałą dwójką magów, czując jak adrenalina buzuje w jej żyłach przeganiając zmęczenie i strach.

Akkarin przemierzał szybkimi krokami podziemne korytarze prowadzące do gabinetu Administratora. Mag uśmiechnął się ponuro na wspomnienie lekko niezadowolonej i zaskoczonej miny Lorlena, kiedy pojawiał się z znienacka w jego gabinecie. Chwilowe rozbawienie minęło zastąpione przez determinację i lęk. Akkarin cały czas odbierał obrazy z umysłu Sonei dzięki krwawemu pierścieniowi. Wiedział, że żyje i nie jest ranna, ale to nie zmniejszyło jego niepokoju o nią. Mężczyzna zajrzał przez niewielki otwór w ścianie do gabinetu. Pomieszczenie było puste. Akkarin naparł magią na ukryte drzwi, które powoli otworzyły się. Wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się po gabinecie. Skrzywił się nieznacznie, gdy dotarło do niego echo mdłości, które odczuwała Sonea przy pobieraniu resztki mocy od martwego ichaniego. Poczuł ukłucie winy. Może nie powinien był się ugiąć i nauczyć jej czarnej magii. Głośny huk wyrwał Akkarina z zamyślenia. Otaczając się silną tarczą wyszedł na korytarz, na którym toczyła się walka pomiędzy Lorlenem, a jednym z ichanich. Administrator wyglądał na znużonego i zdesperowanego. Sachakanin był znacznie od niego silniejszy.

- Lorlen! – Akkarin wysłał w kierunku ichaniego silny pocisk. Administrator odwrócił się do niego. W jego czach zdziwienie zmieszało się z ulgą.

Ichani słabł z każdą chwilą. Ostatnie uderzenie przełamało jego tarczę. Przez ułamek sekundy wodził oszalałym spojrzeniem pomiędzy Lorlenem i Akkarinem. Oczy Sachakanina błysnęły dziko, kiedy zatrzymał wzrok na Administratorze. Po plecach Akkarina spłynął zimny dreszcz, gdy zrozumiał, co planuje ichani. Świadomy, że umrze, chciał wykorzystać ostatnie pokłady energii i osłabić Gildię, a Lorlen był słabszy i bardziej wykończony od niego…W tym samym momencie rozległ się kolejny huk i głośny krzyk. Ichani drgnął konwulsyjnie i zastygł z zadowolonym uśmiechem. Akkarin obejrzał się za siebie. Po jednej z popękanych kolumn osunął się Lorlen. Z jego ust skapywała krew, barwiąc na czerwono błękitną szatę.

- Lorlen! – czarny mag natychmiast znalazł się przy rannym przyjacielu. Złapał go za ramiona i przytrzymał rannego mężczyznę. Administrator chwycił Akkarina za nadgarstki. Z trudem utrzymywał się na nogach.

- Mnie już nie pomożesz – powiedział cicho, wbijając palce w czarne szaty. – Byłem uzdrowicielem. Doskonale wiem, jakie odniosłem rany….zbyt dużo energii, żeby postawić mnie na nogi.

Akkarin prychnął cicho.

- Daj sobie pomóc!

Lorlen pokręcił głową, w jego oczach błysnęła stal.

- Zbyt dużo siły musiałbyś użyć, abym przeżył. Siły, której tak potrzebujesz. – Na ustach maga pojawił się smutny uśmiech. – Powodzenia. – To były jego ostatnie słowa.

Akkarin ostrożnie ułożył ciało Lorlena na ziemi. Oddychał ciężko, uświadamiając sobie, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie żyje. Gardło Akkarina ścisnęło się z żalu. Teraz została już tylko jedna osoba, którą musiał chronić.

Silna fala przerażenia Sonei zalała jego umysł. Obserwował jej oczyma, jak potężny Sachakanin przełamuje obronę Mistrza Rothena. Starszy Alchemik był wykończony i przerażony.

- Rothen! – wystraszona Sonea zbiegła po schodach prowadzących do Siedmiołuku o mały włos się nie wywracając. W jej umyśle przerażenie łączyło się z żelaznym postanowieniem ochrony przybranego ojca. _Tylko nie Rothen._

~ Sonea! – Akkarin zerwał się na równe nogi i szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku dziedzińca. – Bądź ostrożna, nie pozwól, aby zawładnęły tobą emocje! To ci nie pomoże!

Zignorowała go. Jej uwaga była całkowicie skupiona na szarpiącym się z ichanim Rothenem. Ostrze sztyletu błyszczało groźnie w dłoni Sachakanina, a alchemik rozpaczliwie starał się obrócić nóż w stronę przeciwnika. Ale ichani był silniejszy. Wyrwał rękę z uścisku maga i zatopił sztylet w jego piersi.

_Nie!_

Sonea przyspieszyła. Strach i gniew sprawiły, że przestała racjonalnie myśleć. Teraz jej jedynym celem było uratowanie Rothena i zabicie ichaniego.

~ Soneo, zatrzymaj się! – Akkarin wbiegł na dziedziniec. Doskonale widział, jak ichani przekłada dłoń do rany alchemika i zaczyna pobierać moc. Pamiętał tego Sachakanina z uczt wydawanych przez Dakovę. Ivamir był jednym z najokrutniejszych i najbrutalniejszych ichanich. Nie przepuścił żadnej kobiety… Pamiętał, jak raz wziął siłą do łoża jedną z niewolnic. Dziewczyna na drugi dzień zmarła z wycieńczenia fizycznego i psychicznego.

Sonea dobiegła do ichaniego i niewiele myśląc szarpnęła go, jednocześnie dobywając sztylet. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że powinna zaatakować magią. Przeklęła pod nosem własną głupotę. Już miała przyłożyć nóż do odsłoniętej skóry na karku mężczyzny, gdy ten odwrócił się w jej stronę. Złapał ją za nadgarstek i rzucił na ziemię Krzyknęła z bólu, kiedy mężczyzna wykręcił jej rękę. Wypuściła nóż.

- Proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy – warknął jej do ucha. Był niebezpiecznie blisko. Czuła ciężar jego ciała na sobie. – Czarny Mag Gildii! – zaśmiał się głośno. – Chucherko z ciebie, moja droga.

Sona szarpnęła się, czując dłonie ichaniego na sobie. Strach powoli paraliżował jej ciało. On nie chciał tylko jej mocy.

- Śliczniutka jesteś. – Jednym szarpnięciem zdarł z niej wierzchnią część szaty. – Ciekawe, czy reszta jest tak samo ładna jak twarz.

Sonea wrzasnęła głośno i zaczęła wyrywać się ichniemu. Drapała go i kopała, próbując go z siebie zepchnąć. Jednak mężczyzna był od niej silniejszy. Bez trudu przygwoździł ją do ziemi.

- Jeśli będziesz grzeczna, daruję ci życie – wychrypiał, zszarpując z niej spodnie.

Teraz była w samej koszuli.

- Nie – wyszeptała, trzęsąc się na całym ciele. – Proszę!

Usta ichaniego ułożyły się w drwiący uśmiech, który szybko znikł. Ktoś zepchnął z niej mężczyznę i przycisnął do ziemi. Sonea wpatrywała się szeroko otwartymi ze strachu oczyma w sylwetkę czarnego maga.

- Gdzie jest Kariko? – warknął Akkarin, przyciskając sztylet do gardła ichaniego.

Sachakanin nie chciał odpowiedzieć, zmuszając Akkarina do odczytania myśli. Sonea otrząsnęła się z pierwszego szoku, przypominając sobie o alchemiku.

- Rothen – wyszeptała, przysuwając się do maga.

Wyglądał tak, jakby spał. Sonea potrząsnęła nim, powtarzając w kółko jedno słowo: Rothen. Niebieskie oczy pozostały zamknięte. Poczuła, jak do oczu napływają jej łzy, które zaczęły skapywać jej po policzkach.

- Nie – wyszeptała i wybuchnęła płaczem.

Słyszała jego kroki i szum czarnych szat. Czuła silne ramiona, które ją otoczyły. Akkarin. Jego zapach i dotyk nadal sprawiał jej przyjemność, ale nie przynosił już ze sobą radości i ulgi tak, jak kiedyś. Do oczu Sonei napłynęły nowe łzy. Tym razem nie były one wywołane tylko stratą przybranego ojca, ale również zranionymi uczuciami. _Przestań!_ Spojrzała na krwawy pierścień zła na siebie. Słyszał wszystko. Wyrwała się z uścisku Akkarina i przysunęła do ciała Rothena. Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że jego już nie ma. Straciła Dorriena…

Nie potrafiła przestać płakać.

- Soneo.- Ramiona Akkarina oplotły ją znów, ale tym razem mocniej. – Tak bardzo mi przykro.

Pozwoliła mu się do siebie przytulić.

- Jesteś w samej koszuli – Akkarin objął ją mocniej. – Czy on cię skrzywdził? – w jego głosie pobrzmiewała stal.

- Nie – wychrypiała. – Nie zdążył.

Jej ciałem ponownie wstrząsnął szloch. Akkarin spróbował odciągnąć ją od Rothena, ale mu na to nie pozwoliła.

- Soneo, musisz wstać – powiedział cicho, głaszcząc ją powoli po włosach.

Pokręciła przecząco głową, nadal próbując mu się wyrwać. Objął ją jeszcze mocniej.

- Posłuchaj mnie – zaczął powoli. – Ja wiem, że jest ci ciężko, ale musisz się podnieść. Kariko został sam. Zakończmy to wreszcie!

- Łatwo ci mówić – wycedziła. – Przed chwilą straciłam kogoś, kto był dla mnie jak ojciec.

- A ja patrzyłem na śmierć Lorlena - wykrztusił, ostrożnie pomagając jej wstać. – Chciałem mu pomóc, ale było już za późno. – Wziął głęboki wdech. – Soneo, potrzebuję ciebie. Wiem, że boli strata bliskiej osoby, ale trzeba umieć się z nią pogodzić. Jeżeli pozwolimy Kariko uciec, nie będziemy mieć spokoju. Tyle osób straciło życie. On nie może nam się wymknąć!

Sonea stała przez chwilę i wpatrywała się w ciało Mistrza Rothena. Po jej policzku spłynęła samotna łza. Schyliła się i podniosła z ziemi swój czarny płaszcz.

- Gdzie on jest? – spytała cicho.

- Uniwersytet – powiedział, ścierając jej z brody słoną kroplę.

Rozglądając się czujnie weszli do Uniwersytetu. Sonea szła za Akkarinem. Kilka razy mag odwrócił się do niej, przyglądając się jej uważnie. Jednak ona nie zwracała na to uwagi, nadal zbyt wstrząśnięta śmiercią byłego mentora. Nawet świadomość, że Akkarin ma wgląd do jej umysłu przestał ją drażnić. Było jej to obojętne. Nagle cały świat stał się obojętny oprócz jednej myśli – najpierw zginął Dorrien, teraz ichani odebrali jej człowieka, który był dla niej jak ojciec. Została sama… Zadrżała na tą myśl. Miała rodzinę poza murami Gildii, ale co z tego? Tutaj nie było już nikogo, do kogo mogłaby przyjść o każdej porze i liczyć na wsparcie. Wielu magów wciąż nie mogło jej zaakceptować jako jednej z nich, a stanowisko czarnego maga nie polepszyło jej sytuacji. Potrzebowała miłości i wsparcia. _Ale kocham kogoś, kto nigdy mi tego nie da_, pomyślała z goryczą. Świadomość, że powinna skupić się teraz na jak najszybszym znalezieniu i pokonaniu Kariko, nie poprawiła jej humoru. Powoli podniosła wzrok i zorientowała się, że Akkarin zrównał się z nią i znów ją obserwuje. Ostrożnie na niego spojrzała. Wyglądał tak, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale odgłos cichych kroków odwrócił uwagę Sonei.

- A już myślałem Akkarinie, że nie dasz mi tej przyjemności poznania twojej byłej podopiecznej - stojący przed nimi Sachakanin wyglądał na znudzonego. Ciemne oczy taksowały Soneę w skupieniu. – Nie powiem, urocze stworzenie. Aż żal mi ją zabijać.

Akkarin nawet nie drgnął.

~ Soneo, stań bliżej mnie.

Posłuchała i przysunęła się do niego powoli, nie spuszczając Kariko z oczu.

~ Walcząc razem mamy nad nim przewagę.

Wznieśli wspólną tarczę, od której odbił się strumień energii wysłany przez Kariko. Akkarin i Sonea odpowiedzieli na atak. Hol wypełniły huki wymienianych pocisków, z których kilka uderzyło w smukłe kolumny podtrzymujące schody. Z sufitu posypał się gruz.

- Tylko na tyle was stać! – warknął Kariko i posłał w ich kierunku kolejne uderzenie.

Sonea z przerażeniem obserwowała spadek mocy w swoim ciele. Przeciwnik nawet nie był zmęczony, a oni wkładali sporo energii w utrzymanie tarczy.

~ Akkarin…

Mężczyzna stojący obok niej lekko drgnął.

~ Musimy się rozdzielić – wysłała.

Akkarin rzucił jej przelotne spojrzenie. W czarnych oczach odbiło się niezadowolenie.

~ To jest ryzykowne. Jesteśmy silniejsi, kiedy działamy razem.

~ Mam twój pierścień – zaczęła zniecierpliwiona. – Cały czas możemy się ze sobą kontaktować. Jeżeli zaatakujemy go z dwóch stron mamy większą szansę na wygraną.

Akkarin rzucił jej kolejne niezadowolone spojrzenie.

~ Nie ma mowy!

Sonea nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo Kariko wysłał w ich kierunku kolejny pocisk. Akkarin chwycił ją za ramię i przyciągnął bliżej do siebie.

~ Musimy działać razem. Kariko nie jest przyzwyczajony do współpracy tak jak reszta ichanich.

Nie protestowała już. Walka stawała się co raz bardziej zagorzała. Sonea z niechęcią musiała przyznać Akkarinowi rację. Kariko cały czas starał się ich rozdzielić, wykorzystując do tego spory zapas energii.

~ Jeszcze tylko trochę. Już słabnie.

~ Podobnie, jak my – dodała ponuro Sonea. Z każdą mijającą sekundą czuła się co raz bardziej zmęczona.

Nagły ruch powietrza i głośny trzask zwrócił uwagę Sonei. Spojrzała na Kariko, który uśmiechał się z satysfakcją.

Popatrzyła na sufit i natychmiast zrozumiała powód jego zadowolenia. Spora część sklepienia nad nią i Akkarinem była popękana, grożąc zawaleniem. Jeszcze jeden huk i ze stropu zaczął sypać się gruz, zapowiadając większą lawinę.

~ Musimy opuścić tarczę.

Sonea poczuła, jak znika chroniąca ją bariera.

~ Cofnij się! – Akkarin pchnął ją mocno w stronę schodów, a sam uskoczył w bok w ostatniej chwili.

Spory kawałek sufitu runął na ziemię, rozdzielając ich. Sonea dysząc ciężko podniosła się na nogi. Coś zsunęło się z jej palca i z brzdękiem potoczyło się po podłodze. Spojrzała na swoje wilgotne dłonie. Na palcu wskazującym prawej dłoni brakowało krwawego pierścienia.

- Tego szukasz? – wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk drwiącego głosu Kariko.

Ostrożnie podniosła wzrok na ichaniego. Mężczyzna trzymał w dłoni krwawy pierścień Akkarina, który zaraz zniszczył za pomocą magii. Spojrzała przerażona na maga odzianego w czerń. Jego wargi poruszyły się nieznacznie. _Zostań, tam gdzie jesteś._

Powoli skinęła głową. Od Akkarina oddzielała ją spora sterta gruzu. Nie zdąży przez nią przebrnąć, bez narażenia się na atak. Z przerażeniem uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo jest słaba. Moc, którą pobrała od dwójki zabitych ichanich, nie wystarczyła. Z trudem utrzymywała się na nogach. Powinna osłonić się tarczą…Wypuściła głośno powietrze z płuc. Tarcza! Dlaczego nie pomyślała o niej od razu. Silne uderzenie pchnęło Soneę na ścianę. Kobieta wydała z siebie krótki krzyk bólu, w ustach czuła metaliczny smak krwi. Oddychanie sprawiało jej teraz trudność.

- Sonea! – odwróciła głowę w stronę czarnego maga. Po raz pierwszy widziała go tak przerażonego. Akkarin zrobił krok w jej stronę, ale Kariko wznowił atak. Sonea wysłała w głąb swojego ciała uzdrowicielską moc. Ból w klatce piersiowej ustąpił. _Mogło być gorzej._ Sonea z niepokojem obserwowała popękane sklepienie. Ściany drżały od siły wymienianych pocisków. Kolumny podtrzymujące schody były popękane. Powoli odzyskiwała siły, przypatrując się walce Akkarina i Kariko. Z twarzy Sachakanina zniknął pewny siebie uśmiech. Mag wysłał ku ichaniemu potężny strumień mocy, pokonując jego obronę. Kariko przewrócił się pod wpływem uderzenia. Akkarin znalazł się przy nim natychmiast i dobył sztyletu. Oczy ichaniego rozbłysły niebezpiecznie. Ostatkiem sił chwycił maga za rękę, starając się wyrwać mu nóż. Z sufitu posypały się większe kawałki kamienia i tynku, pęknięcie stawało się co raz większe. Fragment schodów prowadzących na pierwsze piętro runął na posadzkę. Sonea uskoczyła w bok, unikając przysypania. Rozejrzała się dookoła, szukając drogi ucieczki. Stała daleko od drzwi. Po obu jej stronach piętrzyły się stosy gruzu. Został między nimi przesmyk, przez który zdołałaby uciec. Gdyby tylko mogła się ruszyć…

Wracały wspomnienia tych kilku miesięcy. Całe jej życie, z trudem poukładane, zaczęło się walić. Została wybrana czarnym magiem wbrew swojej woli, ale zgodziła się dźwigać to brzemię i przyjęła związane z tym ograniczenia, by chronić swoich bliskich i mieszkańców miasta. Wzdrygnęła się, słysząc krzyk Kariko. Spojrzała w tamtą stronę. Akkarin pobierał moc od ichaniego, spomiędzy jego palców ściekała krew. Mężczyzna zerknął z niepokojem na sufit. Sonea poruszyła się powoli. Teraz wszystko się zmieni. Zagrożenie zniknęło, ale ona nadal będzie czarnym magiem.

- Soneo! – popatrzyła zrezygnowana na idącego w jej kierunku Akkarina. – Sufit zaraz runie na posadzkę! – wykrztusił, wyciągając do niej dłoń. – Chodź do mnie. Wyprowadzę cię stąd.

Tak, wyprowadzi ją z walącego się budynku na świeże powietrze. Zaczną się pytania, a ona będzie musiała udzielić na nie odpowiedzi, nawet te niezadowalające. Pochowają poległych, popłyną łzy, ale radość z wygranej przyćmi stratę. Gildia stanie na nogi, odbudują Uniwersytet, znów zaczną ją kontrolować. Na pewno odbędzie się Przesłuchanie w sprawie Akkarina, na jednym się nie skończy…

- Soneo, rusz się! – w głosie maga pobrzmiewał gniew mieszający się z lękiem.

Przeszła dwa kroki i zatrzymała się, znów się wahając. Akkarin. Zgodziła się na to wszystko, bo go kochała i myślała, że on odwzajemnia jej uczucia. Myliła się. Przez ponad trzy lata okłamywała Rothena, jego syna i rodzinę, bo tak miało być lepiej. Bo tak mu obiecała. Kłamała, żeby bliskim nic się nie stało. Ale teraz są już bezpieczni, mogłaby im powiedzieć…mogłaby. I znów zaczną się pytania, dlaczego milczała.

- Nie skończyłem pobierać mocy od Kariko. Budynek grozi zawaleniem! – Akkarin postąpił krok do przodu. – Soneo, wyciągnij rękę i chwyć moją dłoń!

Wystarczyło tylko go chwycić i będzie żyć dalej. Ponownie się zawahała. Straciła Rothena i Dorriena, tego ostatniego odrzuciła ze względu na Akkarina. Nie miała w Gildii nikogo, kto mógłby ją tu zatrzymać. Dannyl wróci do Elyne, jej rodzina nie zgodzi się zamieszkać tutaj, a ona nie może opuszczać terenu Gildii bez zezwolenia. Ta myśl przypomniała jej o czymś jeszcze. Możliwość leczenia mieszkańców slumsów była najważniejszym powodem, dla którego przystąpiła do Gildii. Sonea zamrugała, czując jak po policzku spływa jej samotna łza. Miała wrażenie, że pękła ostatnia nić, która łączyła ją z Gildią.

- Soneo, pośpiesz się!

Kolumna podtrzymująca schody zawaliła się. Sonea rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na sufit.

- Sonea! – Akkarin krzyknął ponaglająco.

Chciała żyć.

Z tą myślą postąpiła krok do przodu. Już tak niewiele dzieliło ją od Akkarina. Głośny trzask odwrócił jej uwagę od maga, który teraz patrzył ze strachem w sufit. Sonea spojrzała w tym samym kierunku. Zimny dreszcz przerażenia spłynął jej po plecach. Pęknięcia na stropie byłby co raz większe, z kolumn sypał się gruz. Lęk przed zasypaniem sprawił, że w żyłach Sonei popłynęła adrenalina, dodając jej sił i lecząc zmęczenie. Nałożyła na siebie najsilniejszą tarczę na jaką było ją stać i rzuciła się pędem do wyjścia. Przed nią biegł Akkarin, który co chwilę odwracał się w jej stronę.

- Soneo, szybciej!

Jej oddech stał się chrapliwy, kiedy zmusiła swoje nogi do jeszcze szybszego biegu. Wyjście było co raz bliżej. Widząc, jak Akkarin przekracza próg Uniwersytetu i wybiega na dziedziniec, przyspieszyła jeszcze bardziej. Serce Sonei zaczęło walić jak młotem, gdy usłyszała huk walącego się sufitu. Posadzka pod jej stopami zatrzęsła się niebezpiecznie. Przerażona spojrzała w górę. Sklepienie znajdujące się nad nią zaraz runie. Nie zdąży dobiec do wyjścia. Dzikim z przerażenia wzrokiem powiodła po holu. Spojrzenie Sonei padło na niepozorną wnękę w ścianie. Nie była trzask zmusił ją do podjęcia natychmiastowej decyzji. Umrzeć poprzez przysypanie, czy spróbować dostać się do wnęki i mieć nadzieję, że przeżyje? Wybrała to drugie. Z trudem zmusiła swoje nogi do biegu, jeszcze szybszego niż poprzednio. W ostatniej chwili wskoczyła do wnęki i wtuliła się w tylną ścianę, wzmacniając swoją tarczę.

Rozległ się huk, kiedy ogromny fragment sufitu uderzył o posadzkę. Kamienie przysypały ciało Kariko.

Wszystko ucichło.

Akkarin podniósł się z ziemi, krztusząc się i kaszląc.

- Soneo? – wychrypiał.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Strach i podejrzliwość wkradły się do umysłu maga. Odwrócił się szybko.

Tam, gdzie kiedyś wznosił się imponujący gmach Uniwersytetu, stał tylko szkielet budynku. Cały sufit runął na ziemię.

- Sonea!

Żadnej odpowiedzi. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. To nie może być prawda. On żyć

- Soneo, proszę – wyszeptał.

Rozległ się głośny trzask, z ponad gruzu wzbił się siwy dym. W powietrzu dało się wyczuć swąd spalonego ciała. Do oczu Akkarina napłynęły łzy. Płakał po raz pierwszy od dawna. Po raz drugi stracił kobietę, którą kochał. Zamknął oczy, pozwalając słonym kroplom spływać po twarzy. Myślał, że ten najazd jemu odbierze życie, a ją oszczędzi.

Oczy ponownie zapiekły go od łez.

Stało się na odwrót.

Sonea otworzyła oczy. Nadal siedziała skulona we wnęce. _A jednak przeżyłam._ Ale ulga i radość szybko się ulotniły. Ze wszystkich stron napierała na nią ciemność, powoli zaczynało brakować jej powietrza. Jeżeli zaraz czegoś nie wymyśli, to się udusi. Spanikowana zaczęła macać ściany. Po chwili palce Sonei natrafiły na coś metalowego. Zaintrygowana utworzyła małą kulę światła. W delikatnym blasku dostrzegła niepozorną mosiężną gałkę przytwierdzoną do tylnej ściany wnęki. Z lekkim uśmiechem przekręciła metalowy uchwyt, napierając na kamień magią. Ukryte wejście do podziemnego korytarza stanęło przed nią otworem. Sonea westchnęła z ulgą, gdy strumień chłodnego powietrza musnął jej twarz. Powiększyła kulę świetlną i weszła do podziemnego tunelu. Szybko zorientowała się, że to nie jest jeden z tych korytarzy, które przemierzała z Akkarinem. Poczuła znajomy ból w sercu na wspomnienie czarnego maga. _Skup się na jak najszybszym wydostaniu się z tych podziemi!_

Straciła rachubę czasu. Miała wrażenie, że odkąd weszła do tunelu minęły całe wieki. Powietrze, które na początku było dla niej przyjemne, stało się stęchłe i ciężkie. Zrezygnowana brnęła przed siebie, starając się nie panikować. Czasami miała ochotę zatrzymać się i zacząć krzyczeć, ale wiedziała, że nikt jej nie usłyszy. Korytarz zaczął powoli się podnosić i ostro zakręcać. Sonea poczuła, jak jej buty nabierają wilgoci. Spojrzała w dół. Po nierównych kamieniach płynął malutki strumyk. Twarz Sonei musnął lekki wiaterek, którzy przyniósł ze sobą zapach ziemi po deszczu. Odetchnęła głęboko, wpuszczając do płuc rześkie powietrze. Wyjście z tunelu musiało być niedaleko. Kroki Sonei przeszły w trucht. Korytarz biegł co raz wyżej, przyjemny podmuch świeżego powietrza stawał się silniejszy. Potykając się o kamienie, Sonea wyszła z tunelu. Osłoniła oczy dłonią, przed zachodzącym słońcem i rozejrzała się dookoła. Znała to miejsce. Znalazła się przy źródle. Z westchnieniem ulgi podeszła do miejsca, skąd wypływała woda. Zrzuciła czarny płaszcz i zaczęła przemywać zdarte kolana i otarcia. Kiedy skończyła się już myć i leczyć rany, usiadła na nagrzanej półce skalnej. Nie była tutaj po raz pierwszy, tylko poprzednim razem miała towarzysza. Gardło Sonei ścisnęło się od tłumionych łez. Wtedy była tutaj z Akkarinem. Tutaj pocałował ją po raz pierwszy; tutaj zrozumiała, że jest jego. Tylko jego…Oparła brodę na kolanach, starając się przestać o nim myśleć. _Postaraj się o nim zapomnieć! Teraz masz ważniejsze problemy_, wewnętrzny głos umilkł. Sonea obserwowała, jak słońce chowa się za horyzontem, ostatni raz pieszcząc jej twarz ciepłymi promieniami. Nie mogła tutaj spędzić całej nocy, a myśl o powrocie do Gildii nie uśmiechała jej się. Nie chciała tam wracać…ale powinna. Zawahała się, czując jak ścierają się ze sobą dwie strony jej osobowości. Jako mag musiała przestrzegać prawa Gildii. Skrzywiła się na myśl o ciągłej kontroli. Nie umiała tak żyć – ograniczona przez mury Gildii, nie mogąc pomagać bylcom. Nie chciała być bezmyślnym pionkiem w rękach Starszyzny pozbawionym własnej woli. Jej magiczny dar należał do niej, nie do Gildii. Nie wykorzystywała swojej mocy, aby krzywdzić bezbronnych.

_Nie wracam._

Sonea podniosła się powoli i ostrożnie zeszła po kamienistym zboczu. Biegła pomiędzy drzewami, chcąc ostatni raz spojrzeć na zabudowania Gildii. Przystanęła na skraju lasu, obserwując z daleka magów spieszących w stronę Uniwersytetu, _a raczej tego, co niego zostało_, pomyślała z żalem. Rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na Rezydencję Wielkiego Mistrza i odwróciła się, wchodząc z powrotem w las.

~ Sonea! – mentalny krzyk Akkarina był ogłuszający.

Przez chwilę miała wyrzuty sumienia. Wszyscy myśleli, że nie żyje. Akkarin również. Narzuciła na głowę kaptur czarnego płaszcza.

~ Sonea! – kolejny krzyk rozszedł się echem po jej umyśle.

Sonea…Sonea… Nie Uzdrowicielka, nie Czarny Mag, nie Mistrzyni. Po prostu Sonea.

Przyspieszyła, zostawiając za sobą Gildię i przeszłość.

_Nie odwracaj się, patrz przed siebie_, szeptał cichy głosik.

Wysoko unosząc głowę, ruszyła pewnym krokiem przez las z postanowieniem ułożenia sobie życia od nowa.

Zostało tylko jej imię – Sonea.


End file.
